The Guardian of Erebor
by sofershnikit
Summary: Everyone survives BOFA; Tauriel touched my hand in order to see the beads, one was white gold bead with my family crest etched into both sides and the other was encrusted with sparkling sapphires with my initials in Khuzdul spelled out in diamonds. "Kili, these go in my hair?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone survives BOFA, there will be cursing, mature relationship scenes (that's code for 'explicit') & fun character inner monologue/character banter, I'm writing the story to get out the idea bugs in my head... so I get to do what I want :), hopefully you all like it.

It will be a strong Kileil story, a good amount of Figrid, & at this point I haven't outlined the story to include other relationships, but that certainly doesn't rule out the possibility.

Sorry it will not be in cannon, it's been way too long since I read the Hobbit series & my writing will be mostly based off the Jackson movies. I don't own these characters, & this will be my first attempt at writing outside of university... I am hoping the editing & flow is easy enough to follow &/or will progressively get better as I become more accustomed to writing this fanfic... so bear with, constructive critiques welcome & enjoy.

Kili POV

The pain was unbearable... the vision of Fili, lifeless on the ground at my feet, intensified my rage as I cut down orc after orc. The idea of joining my brother in the Halls, kept me focused on my task. I seem to expertly butcher the filth in my path. All my natural energy had long been spent; the raw emotion of war fueled me with the adrenaline to push forward. Fighting is what I had been trained to do, what Fili was trained to do. My skill as a warrior is why Uncle had agreed to allow me on this quest... to allow Fili on this quest. I will die honorably in this battle, I will die with Fili... together, we do everything together.

"KILI!" 

Was that...?

"KILI!"

My rage shifts to joy, she is alive, she is calling for me, she is here.

Fear. She was on Ravenhill... with all these orcs... as I recklessly fight to my death.

Guilt.

Shit!

Turning from the orc I had just finished, I run in the direction of her call. Before I reach the edge of the crumbled tower, I hear her cry out in pain.

Shit! 

A few steps more and I can see the heart stopping scene play out below. Blolg's massive hand gripping around Tauriel's neck, her face pink from the pressure of his grasp. Before I could react, Bolg threw her to the corner like a rag doll.

The rage rushed back as I took a running leap off the edge. My sword angled down to drive it through Bolg's skull. The overgrown orc shifted at the last moment, the sword barreling down into the flesh of his shoulder, scraping to a halt at bone. Bolg, unaffected by my attack, grabbed my body, throwing me into the stairs. Being slammed into frozen rock had me seeing stars, but I was back on my feet instantly.

Fuck, how is this guy still standing?

My weapon was now stuck in the back of my foe, the hilt clearly visible from where I stood. Bolg seemed to be showing some labored breathing.

Thank Mahal, maybe I eviscerated a lung. Perhaps it won't be long until this oversized goblin falls.

To my horror, Bolg simply sputtered out a laugh as he took a low swing with his massive weapon. In my shock, I barely jump away from its path.

Having recovered, Tauriel lept around Bolg's neck in an almost graceful way. She pulled loose my sword all while narrowly dodging a swing from his oversized mace.

"Kili", she touched my wrist as she handed me the sword, our eyes lock for a quick moment. Both of us wordlessly saying everything, but now was not the time.

She ran behind me to retrieve her daggers as I hopelessly tried to find a place to cut into him. Every space to take a fatal blow was covered by embedded amour. I deflect a mace blow with my sword. The sheer force reverberates down my arm shaking my whole body, nearly dropping me to my knees. Rage or not, I'm not sure I can survive another deflection of his mace. Seeing no other weakness for attack, I decide my first inclination to drop down from overhead is my only option.

How the hell was I going to do that now?

As if on command, I see a red headed elf leap from the same edge I had descended. Slicing her daggers cleanly across Bolg's neck.

Everything after happened in slow motion. Her slaying Bolg, Bolg's mace coming at me for another swing, his head slipping off his body, the weapon flying out of his hand, & the blades of his mace slicing into my side.

The last thing in my vision before everything went black was Tauriel's look of terror as she fell to my side.

I'm sorry Tauriel, I love you.

Fili, I'm coming.

"His wounds are not severe, he simply lost quite a bit of blood. The king, I fear, is in much worse shape"

Am I alive?

Mahal, I am in so much pain... I must be alive.

The king? Are they talking about uncle?

"How is Fili?"

"Fili should recover although he will be in a bed much longer as his legs heal from his fall"

Did they just say Fili would recover? I force open my eyes and slowly focus on the solid stone above me, I must be in Erebor. I try to sit up to see who is talking but Tauriel quickly comes to push me back down. Her eyes welling up as she does.

"Are you hurt?" I eek out through my dry throat.

"I am perfectly fine," she said as she wiped the few escaped tears away.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost 2 days" she said, still smiling as she reached to get me a cup of water.

I allow her to help me drink but I only take a few sips before demanding, "Fili? Uncle?"

"Fili is doing well. He has been in & out of consciousness, but that is to be expected," Oin was the one who spoke.

I didn't even notice he was in the room, he must have been the other voice updating Tauriel on the Durin men when I had come to.

He continued with a sad tone, "Thorin is in a grave condition" Oin's strained expression matched the way my heart felt at hearing this news of my uncle.

Oin eyed Tauriel and quickly excused himself to treat other patients, my thoughts still reeling about Thorin. As the door clicked closed I turned my attention to Tauriel.

For the love of Mahal, she is a vision.

The blue dress she was now wearing brought out hints of a lighter grey blue against the green in eyes & her loose hair cascaded down to the top of the bodice, bringing attention to the natural curve on her ivory skin.

Stop looking at her breasts, you need to think!

As I tried to unmuddle my thoughts, Tauriel started to speak, "I'm sorry Kili."

The look of her distress had me bringing her into my arms before I could register the pain in my side. I hissed at the realization, biting my lip in an attempt to distract myself from it.

No way am I going to stop holding her. Body be damned, she was worth the temporary discomfort.

"Kili I should have gone with you, when you asked back at the lake. I wanted to go... I wanted to tell you... I should have told you... then I thought Bolg would kill me, then I thought Bolg would kill you, & I thought I would never... That you would never... I had to tell you..." She was frantic and sobbing.

Concern flooded me, I used my calmest voice to soothe her, "It's ok. I'm ok. You, are going to be ok." She seemed to calm at my words. "Tauriel, would you like to stay at Erebor?"

She looked up at me, even when she is crying, she was still breathtaking. Her lips slightly open, pink & plump. I want to taste them... badly.

"Kili... I.."

Crap. She is letting me down easy

& I'm thinking about her lips.

"Tauriel, you don't have to be with me in order to stay at Erebor, if that would make you..."

"Kili." She cut me off, "I love you and I will only stay at Erebor, if you can promise it will be with you."

I could not hide the sheepish grin on my face as I asked, "May I kiss you?"

She smiled and I swear her eyes gave off a bit of a wanton gaze as she closed the gap between us for a deep kiss.

Tauriel POV

Kili has no idea how happy I am to see he is awake & well. Even knowing his injuries were not grave, I couldn't allow myself to rest until I knew he was coming back to me.

I can't believe I'm crying in his arms, elves rarely show this much emotion. While sylvan elves show more than others, this was different, with him it's so easy to be myself.

Wrapped up in his strong arms, I hardly noticed the small difference in height. He was tall for a dwarf & built strong, wide, solid. I was rather short for an elf & had a small feminine look to my frame despite my strength. His embrace around my body made me feel delicate, safe, loved.

"Tauriel, would you like to stay at Erebor?"

I looked up at him when he spoke the words. I meant to answer him right away but I instantly got lost in his deep brown eyes. Is he looking at my mouth?

I have to tell him how I feel right away, to have the courage he had at the lake, the courage to be honest about his feelings, "Kili... I.."

He quickly interrupted, "Tauriel, you don't have to be with me in order to stay at Erebor, if that would make you..."

"Kili, I love you & I will only stay at Erebor, if you can promise me that it will be with you."

He is smiling at me, oh I want to kiss him so badly.

"May I kiss you?"

He must be a mind reader, should I think of something more exciting for him to read?

TPPOV

The action of their lips touching surged a warmth to the pit of her belly, making her hunger for more of him. Her hands reached around his neck & slowly wandered down his shoulders & back delighting in the feel of his solid muscles.

Her lips did not disappoint, the soft feel of her was more than he imagined & it was as if her kisses were a drug that he could not get enough of. He pulled her in tighter & then gently laid her back towards the bed. Once they were lying down, he broke away from the kiss to hold her face in his hands, looking in her eyes.

"Amrâlimê" he whispered to her lips & then kissed her again.

Her breath hitched at his expression of love, as if it took the breath away from her. Her eyes flashed green with desire as Kili sat up to remove his tunic, revealing his muscled splendor.

Careful to avoid his injury, she followed the crevices of each muscle & every scar as if she was trying to commit each to memory all the while enjoying the soft feel of his chest hair as she moved her fingers along. His shoulders were wide & his torso lean, she traced all the lines down until she reached his hip bone, halfway hidden by his waistband.

He sat watching her with lustful eyes, shivering under her touch on his bare skin. Bending down to give her a quick kiss he took the opportunity to press his hips against her just once, so she could feel how excited he was. The action caused him to moan softly & her eyes momentarily flashed wide when she realized what was pressing into her leg.

He moved to untie the laces of her bodice but cursed at himself, displeased with the amount of time it would take. He took both her wrists in one hand lifting them over her head & with the other hand, pulled swiftly on the bottom of her bodice. The action instantly causing her ivory breasts to pop free above the already low neckline of her dress. He had a moment to look at her perfection before her laugher stopped him short.

"Seems as if you've done that before," she said with an amused look on her face.

Kili flashed her his most charming smile, "You mean to tell me you haven't?"

Worry spread across her face, "No, I have never shown myself to another man. Ever."

She covered her breasts with her arms looking offended & slightly embarrassed, "Kissing in the shadows of Mirkwood, maybe, but Elves don't do such things lightly. Have you done this many times before?"

Kili laughed, "Dwarves don't do such things either but I certainly had an innocent romp here & there. I am still a virgin... My mother would cut it off if she thought I had done that before marriage."

Hearing this news seemed to put her at ease. She slowly put her hands to his face, pulling him down to hers. She lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, earning her a soft growl from Kili.

He placed his hands on her supple breasts, releasing from her kiss to look at them. Pleasantly surprised, they were bigger than he thought they would be, always hidden under her modest guard leathers. The perfect pink nipples hardened at his gentle pinching, afraid to mark her unblemished skin. She tossed her head to the side in ecstasy at just his touch, the sound encouraging him to put the first nipple in his mouth. Gently twirling his tongue around the tip while sucking softly, caused her to arch her back slightly, moaning in pleasure. When he had finished with one, he released it to pay reverence to the second breast. Her reaction had him ready to ruck up her skirts & take her right away. Not sure if he could keep the animal instinct at bay, he stopped immediately.

He wants to marry her. He wants it to be right. His pause must have brought her to her senses as well.

"How are you doing this with your injury?", Tauriel practically hummed, still heavily effected from the encounter.

"What injury?", Kili asked as he gently kissed his way up her neck and back to her mouth.

Knowing full well when the adrenaline from delighting in his love's body wore off, he would be very sore. Tauriel pulled him on top of her enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. She absently traced the curve of his ear with her finger, while brushing his dark locks away. She closes her eyes & smiles, she is blissfully in love with this dwarf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm still experimenting with POV (my apologies), but I am determined to get my thoughts out so I am just going to let the story flow. Trying to find the balance between smut & the fun dwarfish nature that the characters have in my mind. I'm writing this story to get out the idea bugs in my head, hopefully you'll like it.

Sorry it will not be in cannon, it's been way too long since I read the Hobbit series & my writing will be mostly based off the Jackson movies. I don't own these characters, & this will be my first attempt at writing outside of university... I am hoping the editing & flow is easy enough to follow &/or will progressively get better as I become more accustomed to writing this fanfic... so bear with, all critiques are welcome (if it sucks please tell me, just try to be constructive) & please enjoy.

TPPOV

Kili fell asleep easily with Tauriel in his arms. He was tired from healing & her touch soothed him greatly, however, his sleep was not smooth. At times throughout the night he was plagued with thoughts of his family & the pain in his side. He would try to concentrate on her touch & the warmth of having her body near his, using his love for her to block out the bad.

Fili & Thorin would be in the healing hall for some time & Oin had given him little information about uncle beside his condition status. He suddenly felt guilty for not insisting he see them earlier, although he didn't think Tauriel would have let him travel far from his healing room. He grinned at that thought with his eyes still closed, at least now he knew how to entertain himself if he was stuck in bed.

Unable to rest any longer due to pain & worry for his kin, he sat up. He wasn't going to be the infirmed if his uncle & brother were still lying injured. He looked on the bed next to him, Tauriel must have fallen into the few hours of rest her elven body needed. He quietly slid off the side & pulled on his tunic, he did not want to disturb her. If she had been half as worried about him as he was about his brother & uncle, she would have been exhausted from the feeling of helplessness. He covered her gently with the blanket & quietly left the room.

Perhaps he could find something to eat or maybe something warmer to wear. In the hallway he could feel a nip in the air. The cold of autumn seeping through the mountain stone would be indicative of an early snow fall.

Walking out of the healing halls, he took the corridor that lead to the main dining hall. The hall was a grand room with long tables fit to house thousands for a feast. The room had some significant damage from the dragon, but it had been cleaned up enough to be used for its purpose. He wondered how long it would take until it could be restored to its former glory. The dwarves were known for their excellent skill & he knew once the workers arrived from the Blue Mountains it would not be long before Erebor showed little sign of the evil that had lingered for some 70 years.

There was no one in the hall presently but light flooded out of the kitchen entry, if there was going to be food, that was the place for it. Upon stepping through the archway he saw an elderly white haired figure sitting at a table holding a cup.

"Master Balin!" Kill said through a growing smile, he was glad to see the man who had spent so much of his time tutoring him & Fili as young dwarflings.

"Ah Kili" the old dwarf said with endearment, "Or should I say, Prince Kili, Son of Vili, Sister son of Thorin, King Un.."

"No, No, No," Kili cut him off "that is far to formal for right now, let us just stick with... Kili."

Balin smiled & offered him some of tea. Kili agreed to the tea but insisted he help himself, finding a cup & pouring his own. On his way back to the table to join Balin he picked out a ripe apple & a few pastries to eat.

"Kili, do you know of your uncle & brother's condition?" the old dwarf's eyes were laden with worry and exhaustion.

Kili nodded with a grim look on his face adding, "I know Fili will recover, but I have not been able to visit either of them yet."

Balin smiled meekly, "Kili, you will need to act as guardian of the mountain until Fili is well enough to rule."

Silence. The pastry in Kili's hand dropped to the table as his face was frozen in shock.

A grimace spread across Balin's face as he continued, "You are the only Durin competent to rule at present. I know this news doesn't please you, but much needs to be put in order before winter sets upon us."

Kili closed his mouth, suddenly feeling the cold & pain of his body more acutely than before. This had indeed been unwelcome knowledge, it was an obvious situation. A thought that must have lingered in the back of his mind, but he never put two & two together.

Kili never desired to be in charge, he liked being reckless, he liked the idea of Thorin & his brother worrying about the dull politics of day to day. If they had been successful in their quest, he had never considered ruling. As prince of Erebor he thought he could be an emissary or weigh in on important matters for royal counsel. Beyond that he really never thought he would be in charge of anything. He had never wanted this & he certainly didn't want it now.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, knowing what he must do, he looked at Balin, "I will act as guardian until my brother or uncle can take over."

Desperately wishing for it to be sooner rather than later.

Balin spent much of the very early morning filing Kili in on what had been happening since the battle. They made plans on how to finish the clean up efforts on the battlefield and to have those dwarves come help the others with the clean up in Erebor. Balin could see the weariness in Kili's eyes & could tell by the strained look on his face that he was in a great deal of pain. He insisted Kili rest, having planned enough of Erebor's recovery to get through the next few days. They made a plan to convene again in the afternoon.

Kili hurried back to his room in the healing hall eager to see Tauriel, but was a bit put off when he didn't find her there. He heard a laugh nearby that practically made his heart sing, that would have to be her. He poked his head out the door and followed the melodious sound until he found his elf at his brother's bedside.

"Kili!" Fili beemed brightly at his brother.

His face was still rather worse for wear but his smile spoke of a man feeling much better.

Kill rushed to gently embrace his brother, "I had not known you were awake, I would have come sooner."

"Nonsense," Fili said, "I just woke to find this lovely elf at my side. She was telling the story of your bravery on Ravenhill. I was just telling her she must have imagined the whole ordeal."

He winked at Tauriel and gave her a sly smile, the two of them reveling in their joke. Suddenly Fili closed his eyes & sank back into his pillow. Kili panicked, hands on Fili's shoulders ready to shake him awake, but Tauriel held him back.

"He is fine, it is a combination of his head injury and the medication we have given him. The more he sleeps the faster he will heal." Oin spoke as he entered the room, "The medicine we are using is elvish. I have never used it before, it helps the injured to sleep through pain. The elves say his head injury is causing him severe headaches, it causes him to wake & fall asleep often throughout the day. We are hoping the headaches will cease soon. The elves were able to heal his stab wound quickly but his bones will have to heal on their own. Was a barbaric process getting everything set in place..." Oin trailed off a bit, wanting to save his audience the gruesome details.

"I am relieved to hear he will make a recovery," Kili continued, still skeptical about the scene that had just transpired with his brother, but trying to sound hopeful, "do you know when to expect him to be, um, fully awake?"

Oin nodded. "The elven healers have been going between here & Dale to assist as needed, men do not heal as quickly as dwarves. Dale has needed much in the way of medical assistance. They should be back to check Thorin & Fili on the morrow. We should know more of his condition soon, I fear head injuries can be... tricky.", the dwarf seemed worried but quickly shifted his gaze to Tauriel & brightened a bit, "Your lady friend has been most helpful these past few days, helping me with patients & preparing medicines. There are few dwarves to spare with all the clean up efforts going on."

Oin gave a respectful & genuine nod to Tauriel before turning his attention to the dwarf Prince. The older dwarf pulled a low stool directly in front of him.

"Now," he said with authority, "Balin may think you are healed, but he is fool to make you push yourself. Sit, l must check your wound"

Kili sat down quickly, not questioning the dwarf whom he had known his whole life. Oin pulled off the bandages & looked very pleased with the progress. He instructed Kili on a medicine to take for pain, while Kili took a moment to peek at his injury. His side looked much better than it felt, the skin was pink around a yellowing scab that seemed far smaller than the damage Bolg's mace had probably made. While dwarves healed much faster than men, Kili was quite sure a beautiful elvish healer had sped up that process at some point. He looked up at Tauriel with quick smile before turning back to take a large vile of pain medication from Oin's hand.

"When can I see Thorin?" Kili asked.

Oin sighed as he started towards the door "We are trying to keep the visitors few, but you are always welcome. Come tonight after you have rested and bathed, have Tauriel redress your wound after you've washed. Thank Mahal, you are far too healthy for my halls now. Thorin is being tended to in his quarters."

Once the dwarf had gone to look after his other patients, Kili turned giving a coy smile to Tauriel, "Would you like to see my room?"

She stood and tried to hide her mischievous grin as she walked through the doorway. Before Kili followed her, he silently waved a goodbye to Fili, still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He felt a sharp pang in his heart, he missed his brother so much.

Mahal, please let him heal quickly, I need him.

On the way to his room Tauriel filled Kili in on the events he had missed while healing. She had found an easy transition in Erebor after the battle, her actions in Laketown earning her merit with the other dwarves currently in the mountain. Despite old prejudices, there seemed to be a growing acceptance of elves now that both spilt blood fending off an Orc army. The continued assistance from the elven King by sending healers for the injured and a generous offering of supplies for both Erebor and Dale would hopefully smooth out the grievances between the races.

Kili was able to overlook most of his pain as he stretched his legs through his walk in Erebor. It also helped to see Tauriel so happy in his mountain.

The royalty suite was on the very top level, a grand banister that lead to an even grander terrace with views overlooking the interior of the mountain. Once through the large fortified doors you could see the suite had been completely protected from dragon fire, there was a shared lounge under a vaulted cathedral ceiling, sunlight spilling into the room through tunnels coming down from the top of the mountain.

The astonishing space was filled mostly with lounge chairs & small study tables, enough for a full party of close royal friends, all were spaced separately into little groups intended for intimate discussion. In the front of the room there was a dining table that would serve for the royal family to dine alone. Book shelves had been built into the stone along all the walls, divided by decorative columns that ran all the way up into the magnificent arched ceiling. The room had been designed to allow the royal family private leisure, away from the pressures of ruling.

There were many doors leading away from the lounge, all spaced far apart from each other, speaking to the sheer size of the individual suites. One door, larger & more ornate than the others was straight across from the entrance at the the back of the lounge. Kili went to the last door on the right & pushed down on the golden leaver to enter.

"Is the large door the king's suite?" Tauriel asked, clearly in awe at the splendor of everything she was viewing.

"Yes," Kili said looking at Thorin's door, clearly wishing to see him "the room directly across from mine is Fili's."

Kili opened the door for Tauriel to enter first, the room was large and the ceilings high. It had just as much natural light coming down into the room as the lounge. An oversized bed was carved into the stone, with side tables, as well as a table for private dining. A few lounge chairs were by the fire place, someone had the forethought to start a fire earlier, bringing a much needed warmth to the stone room.

There were three doorways off the bedroom, one lead to a large washroom complete with the giant bath carved into the rock, another was an expansive private terrace with an exceptional view of Dale. The other door lead to a smaller room that held a bed and a few furniture items, not nearly as grand as the main bedroom. It had two doorways, one looked like it lead to the main lounge & the other was probably another washroom.

"This is where my children will sleep someday," Kili said softly, leaning towards her ear.

She was trying to envision the room as a nursery, with a crib along the wall, toys strewn about the carpet surrounding a little dwarfling, pulling back on the string of a tiny toy bow, peeking through his ebony hair were delicate little pointed ears... Elvish ears.

Startling herself back to reality, she looked at Kili feeling very nervous about what she had just wished in her vision. Whatever he had been thinking before she would never know, now he was looking at her with dark eyes, deep with desire. He walked over to where she stood & took her hands in his.

Tauriel POV

His hands were shaking around my own, maybe it was my hands that were shaking. How can a man I barely know make me feel so many strong emotions?

"Tauriel," Kili, started to say but he seemed to be at a loss for words, "I would like for you to stay with me."

Confusion. 

"Kili, I already told you I would stay at Erebor, to be with you."

Kili smiled strangely, he was clearly nervous. "No, Tauriel, I want you stay here in this suite with me... After all it only makes sense that you be with the royalty."

Shock. 

Was this how dwarven courting was done, ask to sleep together and that's that? Was he asking me to be his consort? Surely not. He looks a little terrified that I haven't said anything yet, quick think of something to say.

"I... I desire very much to share a bed with you, but I don't think it would be proper."

He smiled laughing a bit at his mistake, "My lady Tauriel," he said sweetly, bring his hand up to hold my chin in his hand, "I'm not doing a very good job at this... It sounded much better in my head... I... I meant you should stay in the adjoining room until we are married."

Yup shock. I'm going into shock.

Kili must have seen my serious facial expression since he quickly added the jest, "but by all means feel free to come into my bed anytime you wish."

Kili tried to smile at his joke but the smile just looked strained, as if he was holding his breath. Who could blame him it felt like I to was holding my breath, did he really just... "

Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes"

Kili POV

"Yes", I said sheepishly.

Oh Mahal, she must think I'm a true idiot. Here I am thinking about her in my bedroom & children... Reckless. I'm starting to regret not planning something more romantic. Tauriel pulled me in for a kiss, pulling away so she could press her forehead to mine.

While looking into my eyes she breathlessly said, "Kili, I would be honored to have you as my husband."

At those words it was my turn to pull her into a kiss. When we finally broke apart, I opened my eyes to look at her. She had a single tear streak on her face with the happiest smile I had ever seen on her. She buried her face in my shoulder & hugged me tightly.

After a moment she looked out into the room and asked, "So this is going to be our little home?"

I laughed feeling like I was the proudest man on all middle earth, "You can stay in either room, I will respect your chastity until you wish to give it, but I can not promise I won't want to hold you every night from this day forward."

She nuzzled into my neck, kissing it gently. Shit, how will I last until a wedding can be arranged? Normally women would not cause my body to react this way. Sure, I had been around attractive dwarrowdams, and my body did react when they touched me, but not like this. Their touch didn't sear my skin with heat like when Tauriel does, just her mere presence can cause a severe restriction in my pants. If she continues to touch me this way I might have to be very convincing about her change in virgin status.

"Should we bathe?"

The goddess speaks.

She would hate it if she knew I was calling her a goddess in my thoughts, "Of course, I'll draw the bath."

I began to explain the unique intricate water system the dwarves had created at Erebor. I told her how the water was pumped by the furnaces first to heat it & then pumped up to rooms. She curiously watched as I twisted open a lever on the wall, water instantly cascading into the tub. When I turned back to see her expression, I was certain she would be in awe of Dwarven ingenuity, but what I saw was a full version of that wanton glance had experienced yesterday.

I am in deep trouble.

TPPOV

Tauriel had truly been interested in this water system, Elves had something very similar at Mirkwood palace. At some point in his explanation she got lost listening to the lull of his voice. Intently watching the way the muscles in his arms moved as he worked the pipes. Her breaths became shallow as she anticipated seeing all of him in the tub before her. Would she be able to maintain her boundaries?

When Kili turned & saw the look she was giving him he instantly crossed the room to hold her, taking in a small but passionate kiss. He stepped back before her acting the gentleman & started to undress first, lifting his shirt over his head & tossing it in the corner. Tauriel's hands moved to him like a magnet being drawn in. She first traced the pink outline around his wound ever so gently, this would soon be a new scar she would have to learn. She then turned her attention to the rest of his chest like she had done the day before, the terrain familiar now. She grazed his nipple as she worked her way down, despite the warm steam emanating from the water, she could see goosebumps rise from his skin, forming the path behind where her fingers caressed. When her hand got to his hip she traced her finger forward on the hem of his pants, resting on the pelvic line that was hidden from full view.

She quickly undid the ties & stepped back to let Kili undress at his own comfort. Surprising her he stepped forward & began to untie her bodice laces. Once they were loosened enough, Tauriel pushed the dress down over her hips & on to the floor, revealing her whole body for him to see.

Kili's face became serious, it looked as if he were about to devour her, his eyes filled with an animalistic desire as he took in the sight. Her ivory skin was flawless & the daylight shining in the room made her skin glow like the light of the stars.

"Mahal, you are so gorgeous... Are you sure you want to marry me?" Kili asked, clearly still taken by the shock of her beauty.

She laughed and walked past him to enter the water. Kili turned off the facet & followed to the edge. The bath could have easily fit ten and had a seat along the side for relaxing. Not taking any time to be nervous, Kili slipped his pants down and stepped slowly into the water.

Tauriel couldn't take her eyes of him, his body looked magnificent, the steam from the hot water beading droplets along the muscular shapes she loved, fascinated by the soft hair on his chest that trailed down his firm stomach. All she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss every inch of him.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked.

His elf seemed speechless but she moved across the water to hold him, the feel of his arms embrace gave her the courage to speak, "I have seen what elvish men look like from all my training in the healing halls of Mirkwood."

"Amrâlimê, I don't want to hear about elvish men right now."

She smiled at him trying to stifle a laugh, "Kili you're much larger than any I have seen."

Kili flashed a wide grinned smile to match hers, "I am told that the larger, the more pleasure."

She looked a little scared so he added, "I will be gentle, I will never hurt you."

She submerged herself under the water briefly, pushing her hair back as she came up. She wanted to wash away her nervousness in the hot water around her. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she moved to wrap her arms and legs around Kili. She felt the object of their conversation underneath her, clearly eager to oblige its master.

"I don't suppose you want to try and see if you'd enjoy it?" Kili asked.

Tauriel smiled and shook her head no, "I am sure I would enjoy it... but right now, you desperately need a bath."

Kili looked seriously offended as she giggled her way over to the soap.

Sorry about the Blog/Bolg thing... I was spending so much time fixing the other autocorrect mistakes like Kilo & Kill to Kili & Fill to Fili that I missed that. Thank you guest reviewer much appreciated! :) I am going to go back in my chapters to fix the spacing and paragraphs as best I can, as quickly as I can, so I can back to writing chapter 3, cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know, I know, I shouldn't have left you guys without a finish on that 'hot steamy bath' scene but that chapter was getting long and quite frankly I want Kili and Tauriel's first time to be epic... I promise, I won't make you guys wait much longer.

Again, sorry about the Blog/Bolg thing... I realize how outrageously annoying that must have been. I was spending so much time fixing my Kill & kilo to Kili & Fill to Fili, I totally missed poor Bolg... Silly autocorrect. Thank you guest reviewer for pointing that out, much appreciated! :) I am going to go back in my chapters and fix the spacing & paragraphs as best I can, as quickly as I can, so I may spend my precious free time continuing with the story.

A few warnings:

1\. Sigrid won't be in this chapter but she will be making an appearance soon. Hold on Figrid fans we just have to wait for Fili to heal... I am just as much team Figid as I am team Kileil. I want their romance to be equally as amazing, we're almost there.

2\. Just as Kili is so tall he could be mistaken for a short human, I am writing Tauriel so short, she could also be mistaken for a human. Like way shorter... yes she is taller than Kili but maybe by 3" at most... In my mind she is little elvish spinner that could deal a death blow to any who would cross her... and I mean really, who doesn't think a spinner is tons of fun? Sorry, not sorry.

3\. I tried to do my best with the elvish phrases, I'm really sorry if it's wrong. I wish I cool enough to know it better. I made the call to put the translation right next to the phrase in parenthesis. I feel like it hinders the ease of reading, but helps with the comprehension. I'll only put translations in the story the first time, if the phrase is used after I'll put it in the notes for reference. Please feel free to correct the language... I'd be happy to make it right.

I don't own these characters, the story is not in cannon... Blah blah blah... Feel free to tear my writing apart in the comments, I'm still very new at this, so all criticism is good criticism. Thanks!

Kili's POV

The bath itself was fantastic, it had probably been a week since I last had one. While I wasn't particularly pleased with the turn of events in my washroom, Tauriel still made it worth all the fuss by cleaning my whole body herself. We even had a few amorous breaks, but she was careful to keep the intimacy brief. Between our shared sexual frustration and the slippery nature of soap, I don't think either of us would have the courage to stop if things went too far. Being in the water together was too much temptation but this tub wasn't going anywhere, there will be time to have fun later.

I got out first to grab two soft robes and a towel from a dresser in the corner. I wrapped one around myself then wrapped Tauriel in the other. The washing room was chilly, so I ushered her in the main room to sit with me by the fire.

She sat on a lounge chair with her legs under her and to the side, staring contented at the fire. She was absently drying her hair with the towel and humming softly. It was then I could truly appreciate her petite stature, the grand sized furniture of the royal suite wasn't too small for her. Despite the height difference between elves and dwarves, she was so small she would likely never feel uneasy in her new home. I smiled at the thought and made a mental note to make sure she was comfortable in the rest of the mountain, with whatever it was she would need.

"Tauriel," I said, as she looked at me smiling, "are you aware of Dwarven courting customs?"

She shook her head no, "will you tell me?"

I thought to add something inappropriate that could relieve me of the ache I now had. Our two instances of stalled play was taking its toll and it wasn't like the throbbing of my previous injury was making anything better. I pushed the thought away with a sly grin, I'm telling her about our marriage, I shouldn't joke with her now.

I started, "Dwarves only love once, there are very few dwarrowdams, so to find your 'one love' is considered a rare blessing. Dwarven women are very highly revered, courting is done almost entirely by the dwarrow."

She smiled giggling a bit, "it sounds as if my job is going to be tough."

I went over to the bedside table and pulled out comb and a black satin bag with pull strings. I moved an ottoman to sit across from my elf.

"First," I said, "the gentleman must get the father's permission to court, then he must ask the lady to see if she consents. Since you have no parents it is up to you if you wish to court me... I'm assuming you would still like to do that?"

She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically so I kept on with my explanation.

"Once the lady has accepted, he braids betrothal beads in her hair," I poured out the contents of the bag into my hand, "the beads are crafted by the father when the dwarf son is born and presented to the mother as soon as they are completed. The beads are then gifted to the dwarrow at his coming of age ceremony. A dwarf is considered an adult at 66 years of age, the ceremony is nothing more than an overblown birthday party"

Tauriel touched my hand in order to see the beads, one was a white gold bead with my family crest etched into both sides and the other was encrusted with sparkling sapphires, my initials in Khuzdul spelled out in diamonds.

"Kili, these go in my hair?" Tauriel asked looking a bit confused, "but what if they fall out?"

"Trust me, they won't fall out." I said as I showed her the inside the beads.

Mini combs ran along the interior to hold the beads in place, the function was genius.

"Besides," I told her, "they both go on one braid spaced evenly, so you would only loose one. The most important is the bead with the initials, it will go in the middle."

I was already brushing the selected portion of hair about an inch from her crown. The strands were framing her face so it was naturally shorter than the rest of her hair.

"The purpose is so no one will be able to look upon you without noticing you are mine," I couldn't help but smile as I said the words.

She was actually mine. I started to braid and was quickly at a place to slip on the first bead. I continued until the end and fastened the Durin crest to close the braid. The location was perfect, the Durin bead fell right around her chin & my initials fell right at her cheek. The color of my bead could not have looked better on her. I already knew the bead would bring out the grey blue in her eyes, but seeing it on her was another thing. It made the green shine like jewels and her skin appeared like it was illuminated. I suddenly realized everyone would be drawn to the gems of her eyes, never to notice my beads claiming her. I coughed away the emotion of pride, so she wouldn't think I was such a sap.

Tauriel held the braid in her hand and whispered, "they're so beautiful, I don't think I've ever worn something so expensive before."

I laughed, "well you better get used to it, you're marrying a prince of Erebor, these will seem like mere trinkets by the time we are married."

Tauriel's face went blank, "you mean there will be more?"

It was my turn to raise on eyebrow at her as I continued, "so, now that I have braided your hair we are officially betrothed. The male must present his lady with three gifts to impress her. Two will be a surprise of my own choosing and presented at my discretion. The third and final gift will be four rings, presented to you at our wedding."

Tauriel POV

Having Kili braid my hair sent shivers down my spine and bolstered the familiar warmth to the pit of my stomach. This feeling came simultaneously with a desire to touch him, but I resisted. I was seriously unsure if I could restrain myself. The image of him in the bath was still fresh in my memory and the idea of him being my husband made my heart race.

When he was finished, I held the beads in my hand so I could see them closely. They were stunning, much more delicate than the beads I had seen on the male dwarves. The workmanship exquisite & the sapphires clear with a deep rich color. Clearly his father had chosen only the best stones for his son. Kili coughed, bringing me back from my marveling to looked in his eyes.

The magnitude of the moment hit me, making my words come out as a whisper, "they're so beautiful, I don't think I've ever worn something so expensive before."

Kili laughed, "well you better get used to it, you're marrying a prince of Erebor, these will seem like mere trinkets by the time we are married."

My world froze at his words, chilling me to my core. Kili is a prince. I love him, he is my Nauth Ona (heart's gift) and I let my feelings guide me to him, but when I thought of Kili he was just a dwarf. A ridiculously handsome dwarf, with bad manners, and a knack for getting into trouble. A dwarf who would charm an elf through the bars of a jail cell, who would confess his love on a lakeside surrounded by devastation, simply because he would not let the opportunity pass him. Just a dwarf. I never considered he was a prince, but looking at the beads in my hair, it was clear that despite a lost kingdom, Kili was born royalty.

I tried to push my shock aside, Kili may be a prince but he is my love first, "you mean there will be more?"

I'm not sure if I could handle more, I was a captain of the guard before this. I had lead a modest life not having very many possessions at all, let alone lavish gifts fit for a princess.

Kili continued to speak but I couldn't register much besides his voice, "So, now that I have braided your hair we are officially betrothed. The man must present his lady with three gifts to impress her. Two will be a surprise of my own choosing and presented at my discretion. The third and final gift will be four rings, presented to you at our wedding."

"Four rings?" I asked, still in a state of shock.

He answered, "Yes, for the ceremony, two for you and two for me." He explained, "at the beginning of the ceremony the couple puts the first set on their left ring fingers, perfectly plain bands of gold rolled out during the creation to ensure there are no breaks. You will have to approve them during the ceremony, they are to symbolize our future. A happy marriage, smooth and unmarred by conflict. The second set are presented during the final portion of the ceremony. They are worn on the right ring fingers, intended to show the bride how much the groom loves her. The groom's ring matches the bride's but is normally less... Extravagant. No expense is spared in the creation, this ring is normally only worn after the wedding at formal events."

"Must I approve this as well?", At this point the idea of so many gifts seemed incredulous, so I just attempted to roll with the conversation with the same ease Kili was.

He winced at the question, "No, a male family member of my choosing must approve it at the ceremony, normally a father or brother."

Reality flooded back to me and I pulled him to a hug. He is going through so much right now and I have been so distracted by our happiness. How foolish I have been, I should have brought it up before.

I spoke softly in his ear to try to soothe him, just as he had for me in his healing room, "Kili, your brother will heal. I know Oin sounds less optimistic but I have seen head injuries before in my studies at Mirkwood. It just takes time and he is doing much better than most."

Kili sounded defeated, "I trust he will recover, I just never thought I would have to run the mountain. I feel... unprepared and unworthy of this duty. Fili was always much better suited, he has the disposition to rule, I can never be what he could be."

I wanted to tell him he had courage, that he had all the heart required of a great ruler, but a knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Shit, it's Balin," Kili cursed, rolling his eyes, "I'm late, I need to run a mountain."

Regardless of the heavy conversation, I sensed Kili was disappointed that his time with me would be cut short. He ran to his drawer and pulled out freshly pressed clothes, as he began to dress I noted the style of garb. Matching linen pants and tunic in the dark blue of Durin, the stitching shined silver and the color contrasted nicely with his ebony hair. He looked like a prince and it suddenly made me feel self conscious. He was inviting in a guest and all I was wearing was a robe.

Kili POV

Balin walked in to the room and made to sit by the fire, starting short when he realized someone was already sitting there.

"Lady Tauriel," he greeted her politely without giving her more notice.

The old dwarf did a double take when she returned the greeting and he had a chance to look at her. She was wearing nothing but a robe and betrothal beads. Embarrassment spread across his features as he turned around and walked quietly back out of the room. There was a short pause before my love sputtered out a giggle.

"Do you think he will call for a guard to escort me from the mountain?" She said in jest.

I smiled, very pleased to see she was handling the situation so well.

"I would never allow such a thing, now that we are betrothed a slight against you is a slight against me. As much as I'm not happy to say it, I am guardian of the mountain. It doesn't really matter what he thinks of the match." I said the words, not only to calm her nerves, but also to calm my own, "It's quite possible your presence may excuse me from my duties for the afternoon."

Trying to sound hopeful but knowing Balin as I did, I hardly thought that was the case. As expected another knock came at the door and I opened it. Balin was back with a dress in his arms.

"My apologies master Kili," Balin said "I wanted the lady to feel not so, eh... Not so... Em... Yes, well, here you go." Balin handed the dress to Tauriel who graciously accepted it and went to the washroom to change in privacy.

"Balin," I said, knowing the dwarf was still unsettled by the scene, "We should probably have some dresses sent from Dale that are suited for... my lady."

I was careful to add emphasis to 'my lady' so that Balin was clear on the meaning. He looked at my face as I gave him a slightly challenging expression to make it clear, it was not up for discussion.

"Of course," Balin spoke quickly, "I'll send Bofur to Dale right away so he might be back before dinner. I will meet you in the lounge when I am done, the meeting rooms off the hall of kings are in too much disrepair to be used at present."

I nodded in agreement and the old dwarf left the room. Tauriel emerged from the washroom in a dress far too short for her, she walked straight to me and embraced me tightly.

"I love you."

TPPOV

Tauriel rebandaged Kili's wound and reminded him to take more of the medicine Oin had given him.

"You should take it with food," she said, just as Kili's belly let out a grumble.

They laughed at his stomach's timing and decided to make their way to the kitchen, hoping to find sustenance. It was probably a little late for lunch but neither of them would have traded the time spent together.

Upon entering the kitchen they were greeted by loud cheers and cat calls from a small group of familiar dwarves. The rest of the original Dwarven company was there, with the exception of Thorin, Fili, and Bofur. The latter of who was probably on his way to Dale. Dwalin stepped up the couple first and slapped Kili on the back before bringing him into a tight hug.

The dwarf then knelt to the ground, bringing the whole room to a hushed silence, "I Dwalin, son of Fundin, pledge to protect the lady of Durin."

Tauriel looked very confused at Kili, who was laughing heartily at the scene.

"It's custom for dwarves related to the betrothed dwarrow to swear protection to the dwarrowdam... er in this case, you." Balin said as he too knelt low to the ground and continued, "I Balin, son of Fundin, pledge to protect the lady of Durin"

Tauriel looked rather cross at Kili who found this whole ordeal to be quite humorous.

"Kili must have not told you. There are few women of our race and we protect them fiercely," Balin explained, "The custom is also a way for the family to show their approval for the union."

"Thank you, we are very honored," Tauriel told them, humbled by the meaning behind their pledge.

The rest of the extended family continued to pledge, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, & then Ori, the couple thanking each in turn. Kili brought his love to a seat at a table and ran to get them food while the others started passing out celebratory ale.

Once Kili had his fill he got up to go with Balin. He kissed Tauriel on the forehead and told her to come back to the suite whenever she was ready.

Sorry about the lack of physical action in this chapter, I added a great moment between Kili & Tauriel but it split it into the next chapter, which is almost complete so you won't have to wait long. In the mean time I'm hoping the sweetness of Kileil's official betrothal will tide you over.

In regards to the Sindarin for 'heart's gift', there were many different words for 'heart', my research revealed that 'Nest' would have been the closest match to get the meaning I was looking for... But Nest Ona just didn't look or flow right off the tongue. :-/ Suggestions & input welcome... Trying to research a language the exists solely in the great land of nerd-dom proved to be maddening. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tried to do my best with the elvish. Please feel free to correct the language... Going forward unless an important theme, I will just put the Sindarin or Khuzdul in italics.

Kili POV

I didn't want to leave the merriment of the meal but it was already late afternoon and I knew Balin expected to meet with me. I kissed Tauriel's forehead to say goodbye and I made my way through the kitchen archway. Balin followed right behind me, clearly ready to discuss pressing mountain matters.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Tauriel," I said to the old dwarf as we made our way up to the royal suite.

"While seeing her in your room donning nothing but a robe gave me quite a shock, I will admit your engagement to her was not'" Balin stated, "Be warned, there are some who will not be pleased with your choice. A match with a strong dwarrow family would have been more advantageous for the kingdom, but I don't think there was a more advantageous match for your heart."

I looked at the dwarf in surprise.

He continued, "I knew when I saw her care for you in the healing tent on the battlefield that you were her Nauth Ona."

"Her what?" I asked.

Balin answered, "Her Nauth Ona, her heart's gift. Elves love only once, just as dwarves do. When they find their 'one', they call them a gift for their heart. Some say the bond elves feel is much stronger since they live for thousands of years, but there is no proof for such things."

I suddenly felt a little strange, why wouldn't she tell me this. Was I not her heart's gift? Was she going to live by side for next 200 years and then move on to find a better love? Can I even ask her not to?

I shook off the new knowledge and tried to change the subject, "Let's try to get through the agenda, I still haven't seen my uncle yet."

"Understood, we will do the condensed version" Balin said, "there is a small group of dwarrows from the Iron Hills who have remained behind to help with the rebuilding, some wish to stay but others have no intention of settling at Erebor. Lord Dain wishes for these people to be sent back at the earliest we can part with them. A large settlement left from the Blue Mountains followed behind Dain's army. I expect they should be here within a few days. King Thranduil wants to open discussions for the return the white gems of Lasgalen, I have arranged for his people to come at the end of winter, and Master Bard has been asking for monetary support, with your permission I can send gold to Dale."

I sighed, glad that nothing was too heavy, "Please send support to Dale right away and make arrangements to have the dining hall along with any guest suites fixed first so we will be ready for the settlers as well as the elven envoy. We will send the dwarrows from the Iron Hills home as soon as my mother gets here."

Balin started to laugh, "You caught that, did you? I'm not entirely sure she is with this group of settlers but I would be surprised if she wasn't."

"Master Balin, I am surprised she didn't show up to fight in the battle," I smiled at the thought of Dís.

My mother certainly was a force to be reckoned with. Once she hears of of my engagement, she would have a wedding planned within the week... I think.

Tauriel POV

The dwarves were fun company, a far cry more enjoyable than the stuffy attitudes of most elves. Even Legolas would not let his emotion show unless the two of us were in private. The company all stayed to continue drinking, while I excused myself. I wanted to collect my effects and bring them to my new home.

The halls were chilly and the dress Balin had given me fit poorly. I still had my guard leathers, but I found myself a dress in Dale after the battle. I had chosen a life away from Mirkwoord, it didn't seem right to wear my uniform in these halls. I entered the room I had been staying and grabbed my traveling sack along with my weapons. I never really unpacked. A part of me was worried if I became comfortable, something would happen and I would be unceremoniously tossed out. As if maintaining that boundary was the only thing keeping me near my love.

My life up until Kili was predictable. I had lived in the same place my whole life and had every decision made for me. Creating my own path made every step feel unstable. With the exception of my love for Kili, nothing else seemed indelible. Everything I owned, everything left of my life, took mere seconds to collect. Realization struck me and I felt the icy doubt flood my mind. I was a soldier, a traveler, a stranger in this land. How can I possibly be a lady of Durin? An elf as a princess of Erebor?! A mother to sons of Durin? Would I even be able to give Kili children?

Before I knew it I was hyperventilating on the floor.

Breathe.

I touched the braid in my hair, the weight of his beads felt comforting in my hand. A deep breath in and a deep breath out, I can do this. I rose from the floor, smoothed out my ill fitted dress and made to leave the healing halls.

"The lady is leaving?" Fili asked as I passed the open door to his healing room.

"Not leaving, just relocating," I told him, happy he was awake.

Once I stepped into the room his concern turned to happiness as he looked at my new accessories, "You'll have to excuse me sister, kneeling is not entirely possible at the moment."

I laughed, "I'll forgive you, for now. How are you feeling?"

"Like a stampede of battle rams ran over me... and I'm tired of the sleeping. How long since the battle?" He whined.

I frowned, hating that he was miserable. Everyone had been busy getting the kingdom back together, which left little time to visit with friends. The healing halls were quiet and visitors for Fili were a rare occurrence. The only time I left Kili's side was to entertain Fili when he wasn't having headaches. We had gotten very close in the few days, especially considering the short spurts of time his medication allowed us. Fili made me feel instantly at ease, maybe he knew Kili loved me or maybe he was just good natured. I realized in that moment, I had grown quite fond of him. Protective, like one would feel for their own sibling.

"Three days," I grimaced, "it should get better soon. Kili is worried sick about you."

Fili shot me a humerus look, "I'm sure he has had plenty of distraction."

I pursed my lips, unamused at his assumption.

"Any news on Thorin?" he asked.

"Nothing new, his wounds were healed but he hasn't woken up. He was wounded badly so it's not uncommon to still sleep, but longer it takes the less likely..." I stopped, he doesn't need any negative news right now.

I changed the subject, "your bones should be healed enough at the end of this week for you to start exercising, assuming your headaches subside."

"Let's hope, I need to stop this medication. I'm getting restless," Fili said sadly.

"I will come help Oin tomorrow, then I can sit with you while I mix medicines," I promised him, "besides, I need someone to tell me all the embarrassing stories about Kili."

Fili smiled mischievously, "All the embarrassing stories about Kili? There are way too many, let's hope I'm not in the healing halls that long."

Kili POV

Seeing my uncle was rough. In the days before the battle Thorin's mind had been plagued by the Arkenstone. They certainly weren't the last memories I wanted to have of my beloved uncle. Now he lay in a royal bed, looking alive but his body quiet. The manner in which people spoke of his condition, one would think all hope was lost.

I took some comfort knowing that Bilbo was always there to care for him, to be there when he woke, if he woke. The burglar was certainly dedicated, he had not left Thorin's side since he fell at Ravenhill.

I wanted to stay longer but the hobbit seemed very tired and so was I. The pressure of the day had my emotions running thin and my wound was starting to ache again. All I wanted to do was eat some dinner and hold Tauriel. I put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and left for the lounge with Balin.

"Master Kili," Balin said, "Don't take this the wrong way but you look awful. Why don't you take dinner in you room and try to get some rest."

When got to my room I was elated to see my love already there, she was on the bed reading a book. Tauriel was lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows, wearing the robe from earlier.

"I could certainly get used to coming home to this, but you should know, you are wearing way way too much," I told her, as I searched for my pain medication.

Tauriel turned to her back, lying sideways on the bed. Once she was sure I was watching her, she unwrapped the robe to lay open around her body. I walked slowly to the bed, took off my tunic, & climbed over her.

I don't think I'll ever get used to how gorgeous she is.

I took her braid in my hand and kissed the end before leaning down & kissing her. The look in her eyes was melting away all the stress from the day with every passing second.

She started untying the laces of my pants, I tried to protest but she wouldn't let me stop her. It's possible I was too tired and too in love with her to fight it. I slipped my pants off & she pushed me back down into the pillows. She kissed me deeply, then gave my bottom lip a gentle bite as she pulled away. To my surprise she straddled me, careful where she placed herself. She pressed my member down vertical, flush with my stomach and placed herself on it gently, grinding the two together. My eyes rolled back into my head.

This woman is going to be the death of me.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," she whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver at the sensation.

She continued to move on me in a consistent pace that made me growl at her softly. She ran her fingers up through my hair at the base of my skull, holding on as she rocked. We were a simple adjustment away from the action I wanted and it was taking everything in my power not to make said adjustment. She started to moan softly, she was enjoying this quite a bit. She kissed me again breaking away from my lips to moan softly again, the seismic reverberation at her actions being felt by us both.

I was so crazed by lust, I hardly noticed she had moved until she was kissing her way down my chest. She looked up to meet my eyes for moment and then licked the tiny drop of seed I spilt on my stomach when our bodies were together.

Fuck, I think my heart is going to explode.

She continued down kissing my pelvic line while her hands searched up my thighs. When her kissing finally brought her to the goal, she gripped me in her hand & ran her tongue from the very base all the way to the top, completing the action by moving her whole mouth down around my shaft.

I let out a loud moan & tried my hardest to watch her work. She was moving her mouth up and down in tandem with her hand gently twisting where her mouth couldn't cover. Since waking in the healing hall, my moments with her had me in desperate need of release. I probably could have lost myself just looking at her naked on the bed. She wouldn't have to do this for much longer. The burning grew inside me as she slid up and down, my whole being became enveloped in the heat becoming more than I could handle. As pleasure rippled through my body I cried out, finally becoming undone. My member tensed and delivered its reward, sending my body into the splendor of the aftershock.

Using the last bit of energy I could muster, I breathlessly exclaimed, "Vala Aulë, I think I just died."

Note:

I know that the Ilúvatar ultimately awakened the dwarves but I like the idea of using Vala Aulë (eleven name vs using Mahal) as an expression... Since he is the god who was like, "screw you, I'm going to create my own people."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guest reviewer: I am truly grateful :D

TPPOV= third person point of view, it's more for my writing that for you guys. XOXO

Tauriel POV

Kili breathlessly called out, "Vala Aulë, I think I just died."

I giggled as I pulled my robe back on and moved to lie next to him on the bed.

"Where did you learn that? I thought no man has ever looked upon your body?" Kili asked looking a little worried.

"Legolas." I said simply

Kili sat up straight and glared at me with a look of anger and something else. Was that fear? He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, when I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Relax, Legolas is my closest friend and a prince. He has had a few 'romps' as you call them, with some... more amorous human ladies" I explained, "we tell each other practically everything. I was very curious about these, interludes."

Kili looked at me very unamused.

"Honestly, I had him give me so much detail because they sound awful. At first I thought he was lying, why would any one would want to do such things?" I paused, looking at Kili with a shy smile. "Then when you meet someone who makes you feel... Well... it makes much more sense now." I could see that my explanation had not helped his mood, "Are you are upset?"

Kili softened a bit but didn't answer. It didn't really matter, because I knew he'd more than enjoyed it... I had enjoyed doing it to him. To be able to elicit that kind of response from his body, it made me feel... powerful.

There was a knock at the door and I silently cursed Kili's position as gaurdian. Would we never have a day without interruption? He put on his pants as he walked to the door, while I took a moment to make sure my robe was covering me appropriately. A dwarf walked in the room with a wooden chest in the arms, balancing a basket on top. The items were stacked high and there was a precarious looking hat peeking over the top. Bofur, I smiled at the recognition, someone who actually knew me. While the other dwarves were kind, interaction with them was still rather awkward. The only people in this kingdom who didn't treat me with such uncertainly were the ones I had spent time with in Laketown. I didn't fault anyone for their discomfort, their reactions were normal. It always takes time to make friends. The situation could take even longer considering the past political strife between our races... and I did throw them in jail. I shook myself out of my thoughts to come back to the conversation.

"Here are your dresses princess Kili," he joked as he placed the items on the table, "there is no one to serve your highness right now, so I just tossed dinner in the basket."

Kili laughed at his friend, "Have fun shopping?"

Bofur gave of a grunt in disapproval, he was probably less than thrilled to have been tasked with providing my clothes, "Lady Sigrid did all the work, she was way, way too excited to assist me with outfitting the elf. She and Master Bain came back with me in hopes the have an audience with you tomorrow."

The dwarf looked around and took notice that I was in the room. He raised an eyebrow at my attire, then shot Kili a knowing look. A look that made my dwarf's cheeks turn a dark crimson. I too felt the heat creeping up my face, as Bofur made his way over to the bed.

"Lady Tauriel." Bofur bowed, clearly trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably, "I hope you are feeling... well."

"Ok that's enough," Kili quickly interjected, "Out, now!"

The dwarf was ushered out and Kili slammed the door behind him. He fell back against the wood and rubbed both temples with one hand, letting out a slow exhale. I instantly felt guilty, I had not seen him like this before. He was always in high spirits, even in the face of adversity. The few times he expressed his worry, he had always been forthcoming. His withdrawn attitude this evening had my stomach in knots.

"Are you mad? Do you want me to move back into my old room?" I asked a little unsure of myself.

"Absolutely not. I may not like everyone barging in my room and seeing you in a robe, but I still want you here... in a robe... Or less," he smiled at me sweetly offering me his hand.

The knots in my belly started to untwist as he lead me to the table. In a true testament to the difference between men and women, Kili went for the basket food, while I started for the new clothes. The box was so full the top was already slightly raised, when I lifted it open I saw a folded piece of parchment on top.

Lady Tauriel of the Greenwood,

Sorry for taking over this task from Bofur, but he didn't have a clue what he was doing. I couldn't in good conscious, let you wear what he picked out. It would have never fit and the colors were all wrong for you. Hope to see you soon.

Best,

Lady Sigrid, of Dale

I smiled at her letter and mouthed my thanks to her silently. I may be a fierce warrior but I still had a girly side. I set the note down excited that I could thank her in person. I eagerly began going through the contents of the chest. There were three simple night gowns, three pairs of casual stockings, two pairs of silken stockings, a pair of satin dress shoes in Durin blue, a pair of casual shoes, and a small satchel of ribbons in all different colors for my hair. I snorted softly at the pouch. A lady I might be, but the ribbons were going to get shoved in a drawer, never to see daylight again.

There were two dresses at the bottom taking up most of the space in the box. The first was a casual linen dress in a light green. It was plain and similar to my blue dress, except that it had lace stitched into the hem above the bodice. An addition that no doubt intended to draw attention to the area. The second dress was a gorgeous deep blue to match the dress shoes, intended for more formal events. As I lifted the dress out to see it fully, the satin flowed down to the floor like water spilling slowly. The skirts were much more full than my other dresses, the back had a bustle at the bottom, evidence of a slight train for the gown. The bodice seemed quite low, I held the garment to my body to check. Yes a really, really low neckline.

"Wow!" Kili said with his mouth full.

He seemed very pleased with the gown. Nodding his approval while holding a partially eaten chicken leg in his hand. The sight prompted me to snicker. It was evident, he was just as excited about dinner as I was about a new wardrobe.

"Sigrid did a really great job, especially with such few resources in Dale. It must have been quite the undertaking to acquire these for me." I said, very touched at her effort.

I set aside the chest, as my tummy made an empty growl, I would unpack everything later. I sat next to Kili, searching under the table for his foot with my own. I started to pick at my dinner, marveling at my natural response. My body was always drawn to him, an innate desire to touch or be near him as often as possible. I could deny it all I wanted, but from the first moment his eyes met mine, I felt a magnetic pull. A pull so strong it brought a elf captain willingly to a strange dwarf in a prison cell. I hadn't even noticed at the time what I was doing, as if I was being mindlessly controlled by fate. Kili's hand seemed to thoughtlessly moved on the top of mine and I wondered if the attraction was the same for him.

When I was done eating I looked up at Kili and noticed he was just sitting there watching me. I made to ask him what he found so interesting when he pulled me out of my chair and carried me over to the bed.

"I don't care where you want to sleep. Tonight, you are sleeping with me," he said matter of fact, "after the day I have had, the only thing that can make me feel better is you."

If there was any uncertainty about his feelings after Bofur's spectacle, his words just now made it clear. I was right where I needed to be. We took off our clothes and lay facing each other, enjoying the feel of being naked in close proximity. He held my hand to his heart while my other hand pushed his wild locks behind his ear. I traced his lobe up around the curve of cartilage and back down to his face. The furrow between his eyes softening as the simple action calmed him.

"I love when you do that," Kili purred, "the ear thing."

We lay like that until his entire body seemed to relax back to normal. He had all of Erebor on his shoulders, the people, the building, injured family members, and he never anticipated having to handle any of it. I so badly wanted to bring him comfort and the simple act of my being here, holding him was what he needed. When I saw the last wrinkle in his brow disappear, I kissed him.

"I never asked you about elven courting," Kili said, sounding much more awake than he seemed, "I feel selfish, I was so excited that I got carried away."

I started at the thought, I hadn't even considered it. I too had been so excited, I simply just followed his lead.

"Well for starters, there is much less of a fuss over an elven marriage. Once a couple has decided to marry, two sets of rings are exchanged. Much the same as in a dwarrow wedding, except the timing. The first pair is silver, they are given by the parents at the onset of the engagement. Normally an engagement is long but only as long as the couple chooses," I blushed slightly at the explanation I was about to give, "they choose when to consummate, for when they have done so they are considered married. Sometimes a feast is given by the parents in honor of the couple, but mostly it is a small ceremony where they exchange their silver rings for gold surrounded by close friends."

"So the couple decides first," Kili asked, seemingly bewildered, "Does the fiancé not ask the father for permission?"

"Traditionally, the couple asks both sets of parents, it is very rare for parents not to permit it. Love is rare for our kind, and to deny a marriage between two elves in love can be a death sentence."

Kili squinted his eyes at me in disbelief, "a death sentence?"

I continued, "Elves only love once, if it happens it is considered a great gift from the Ilúvatar. The bond of love is strong, elves who have been separated from their love, either from untimely death or otherwise have been known to fade away. Elves do not couple until they want to marry, the act creates an unbreakable bond. This is why infidelity is unheard of in our race."

"Have elves ever broken this love bond?" Kili curiously asked.

I shook my head, "No, I have heard of one instance where a lady elf was... Accosted on the road. It was said she went insane from the distress, her husband in desperation immediately took her to Valinor. I have heard other stories of men who have defiled elf maids, in an effort to force a marriage. They could be stories told to keep elves away from humans, I don't really know if they are true."

I shivered at the thought, to be denied my love to Kili by way of these nightmares would surely break my fëa. He kissed my forehead with purpose, almost like he was vowing this would never happen.

"Tauriel," Kili asked softly, "am I your Nauth Ona?"

I paused, he must have known more than he let on, "yes, I would not be here if you weren't."

I started to tear up as he pulled me closer into his arms, whispering in my ear. I had no idea what he was saying but it was calming all the same. Admitting to him that he was my Nauth Ona meant more than saying I loved him. It meant that I was tied to him, that without him in my life I would be broken. When his time came to part from this earth, I would be destined to fade away, to disappear into the shadow of an epic love that I felt for him.

He pulled my face into both his hands and kissed me fiercely. His body brushed closer to mine and I could feel his excitement push up on my leg. I smiled into his kiss and pulled him on top of me.

He whispered into my ear, "Were you told that there is a lady version of what you did for me earlier?"

My face broke into a bigger smile as I nodded yes, feeling the embarrassment color my cheeks.

"When I see Legolas next, remind me to thank him... and then kill him," he said threateningly as he continued to kiss his way down.

:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To clarify last chapter, love & marriage in my story creates a similar bond. The act of sex solidifies the bond, making it unbreakable.

Warning: I have added a middle earth food items dwarvish coffee (similar to Turkish coffee)... because coffee is the essence of life. For those unfamiliar, it's boiled in a pot of water, the drinker just avoids grinds that sink to the bottom of the cup.

Kili POV

The morning came way too quickly. The light started to grow brighter in the room, a harsh reminder that I had responsibilities to wake up for. I covered my head with the blankets in an act of defiance to the sun. Tauriel laughed at me and I pulled the covers back off my face to see her. She was already dressed and ready for the day, wearing her new green dress, and picking through the leftovers from the dinner basket.

"Are you happy with your new clothes?" I asked her, still trying to get my body to wake up.

"Yes, thank you," she came over to give me a quick kiss, "Does this count towards the engagement gifts?"

"No, the clothes do not count," I told her, "I have some ideas of what they will be, I just have to find some time to work on them."

"Work on them?" She asked, "you will be making them?"

"Well, yes, I will at least make the rings. I'd like to make the other gifts but I really don't know how realistic it is, time wise." I told her, "I'm hoping our engagement will be short."

I glanced over the sheet at my love to gauge her reaction to the engagement length, she gave me with an amused look then continued to pull away at the dessert she found for her breakfast.

"When are you planning on meeting with Sigrid & Bain?" She asked, "I was hoping to spend some time with them today."

"Probably in the afternoon," I mumbled to her, covering my head again in the blanket, "Balin, Dwalin and I are meeting in Thorin's office, this way we can all be near him."

"Good," she said excited, "I am going to find them. I promised Fili I would see him, he would love the extra visitors."

She kissed my forehead through the linens and was out the door in a flourish. I was suddenly very jealous I couldn't follow after her. Not only did I want to see Fili, but being apart from her just felt... wrong. Even when I'm busy, distracted with other matters, she is always present in my mind.

I wearily got ready, and dragged myself to the king's lounge. Once inside, my senses were inundated with the rich smell of familiar scent. Bilbo was at the fireplace stirring a boiling pot.

"Coffee?," I asked rhetorically. I already knew the answer, "Master Burglar, you are my new favorite person."

Tauriel's POV

I didn't want to leave Kili, but he had other things that needed his attention... I had also made a promise to Fili. Once out of the royal suite I made my way down the staircase towards the kitchen, it was the first logical place to find Sigrid and Bain.

Erebor was really magnificent, the sheer space of the mountain was staggering, with catwalks and stairways that seemed limitless. Dain didn't leave behind many men and the halls were all but abandoned. Being so alone in the echoing space brought about an eerie feeling. Strange, since I had wandered the empty halls before, but now the act was causing goosebumps to form at the nape of my neck. I shook off the sensation of warning as I turned into the dining hall. A familiar female voice echoed through the entryway.

"Well the scale was missing, that's how he was able to kill it with just one arrow." Sigrid was explaining.

When I approached the door to the kitchen I saw a the two humans, Ori, Bofur, and a few dwarves I didn't recognize in various stages of eating breakfast. Ori and Bofur were sitting with Bard's children, helping to tell their tale to a couple of the dwarves nearby.

"What does it matter, the beast is dead." Bain added with a bored tone.

The topic of dragons for a boy his age would normally garnish more enthusiasm. I instantly recognized Bain's brooding as a phase, one that seemed a rite of passage for teenaged males. Legolas had also gone through the same, it was rather amusing and thankfully very short.

"Lady Sigrid, Master Bain." I said smiling at Bard's children.

Sigrid jumped up immediately and ran to give me a hug, "Lady Tauriel, I knew you would look lovely in this dress!"

"I have you to thank," I told her.

"Please, I had so much fun," she claimed, as she checked over the fit of the dress, "you were fun to shop for and Tilda won't let me help her with clothes anymore."

Bain stood up and greeted me politely, but he looked disinterested.

Sigrid watched her brother and then turned back to me, rolling her eyes "He experiences a dragon and a battle, now everything else in life is dull."

I gave Bain an amused look, then turned to Sigrid, "I was hoping you both would accompany me to the healing halls today."

Sigrid shook her head yes right away, while Bain sighed in annoyance at the suggestion. He acted as if he would rather have his fingernails torn out than be sent to the quiet healing hall.

I went on, "I promised Fili I would spend time with him today, he is still healing from a horrible fall he took during the battle."

At the mention of Fili, Bain seemed to perk up, it seemed battles and dragons were boring but dwarf warriors were an interest. I made a mental note to bring the children with me to venture outside the walls for some weapons practice later. Perhaps I could show Sigrid a few things.

On our way out of the kitchen Bofur winked at me, an attempt no doubt to tease me for last night. I responded by sticking out my tongue when no one was watching. He feigned a look of offense, so I smiled and returned the wink.

Sigrid took my arm as she brought me up to date on all the happenings of Dale. Everyone was well and the people were strongly in favor of her father becoming king. Due to his new station, they had taken a large residence in a high part of the city. She invited me to Bard's coronation which was happening at the end of the week. I happily accepted, and she continued on about the positive building efforts in Dale. Merchants were already starting to come in droves to re-establish trade with a city in such close proximity to the rich mountain.

"What is this decoration you are wearing in your hair," Sigrid touched the sapphire bead with envy as she asked.

"I thought Bofur would have told you, these are dwarrow betrothal beads, Kili and I are.." I hardly finished the sentence before she pulled me into an over enthusiastic hug, simultaneously exclaiming her congratulations.

I laughed at her excitement, I really liked this lady human. She was kind, funny, and intelligent, things that I never would have known last we met. In our first encounter she was screaming under a table, trying not to get killed by a rusty Orc blade. Later while I sat with my sleeping dwarf, she had seemed so young and saddened by oppression. The same oppression the whole town clearly had felt. As I looked her over now I realized she was quite mature, by human tradition probably ready to marry. Her eyes were alight with the glow of promise, she will be a princess of Dale. A position she would no doubt be well suited for. As we approached Fili's door Sigrid took a moment to smooth her hair and dress. Is she shaking a bit?

Fili looked like he was asleep but opened his eyes when he heard us coming through the door.

"Ah it's my future sister in l... Lady Sigrid", The dwarf started when he noticed I was not alone.

He sheepishly nodded a hello and she curtsied awkwardly while attempting to hide the slight flush that was spreading across her cheeks. Bain made his way to greet the dwarf prince as I went to get work from Oin. The old dwarf had set himself up in a small office at the end of the healing hall. It was simple room lit only by a fireplace, a desk covered in a mess of books and scrolls, and a small cot to be used for quick naps when needed. A large well organized cabinet in the corner was filled to the brim. There were containers of dried herbs and premixed medicines. Drawers full of empty vials with matching stoppers, mortars and pestles in all shapes and sizes, a wide variety of different tools a healer would require. I found Oin sitting at his desk, reading a scroll so old it looked like the paper could crumble to sand.

"Ah, Lady Tauriel, I have little for you to do today," the dwarf said, handing me a small stack of herbs "most of my patients are healed and you were most efficient helping to fill my cabinet. This is the last I have until I get a fresh batch of supplies."

I brought my mini project back to Fili's room and set up my usual station on a table console at the end his bed. Bain and Sigrid spoke with Fili while I wandered off in thought, lost in my task. When I was a novice of healing arts at Mirkwood, I used to despise mixing medicines. It was all we were permitted to do, grunt work for the real healers. It wasn't until I had been well into my apprentice level that I started to enjoy the simple task for its calming effects. Grinding a pestle became a way to work out my emotion from a tough day in the healing halls or guard duties.

I sighed at the thought of Mirkwood, oddly enough, I didn't miss my home at all. The only thing absent in my new life was Legolas. To say he was disappointed when I told him I would remain with Kili, would be an understatement. He tried to persuade me from doing so, there were a million reasons not to stay. Not knowing if the dwarf would live or die. If he did survive, how would I live a life trapped in the mountain? Would his people even accept me? Accept us? Would he wake up and change his mind? Tell me his feelings were only fleeting. Legolas knew me well enough, enough to know that his arguments were futile. He could see how I felt about the dwarf Prince. When we parted he shed a single tear, quite possibly the only time I've ever seen Legolas cry. It was an end era, we spent almost every day of my life together. Not being able to have my childhood friend nearby was still a loss I had yet to deal with. It made me wish I had more herbs to work with. If I continued to grind this, all I would have left in the mortar would be dust.

A flirtatious giggle brought me back to the conversation. Fili was listening so intently to Sigrid that he was practically leaning off the bed and Bain had resumed his sulking. He realized quickly that this dwarf warrior was more interested in his sister than talking about fighting. I saw Sigrid unconsciously place her hand on Fili's, the way they gravitated towards each other, it struck a chord. No better way to thank her, than to give her what I desperately wanted with my own dwarf Prince. Time alone.

"Bain I am done with my work, would you like to come with me to the archery range?"

Kili POV

I was starting to get nervous, even thought it felt silly to be. I looked in all the usual places for Tauriel. She wasn't in our room, she wasn't eating at the kitchen, and Oin said she wasn't working in the healing hall. I got away from Dwalin and Balin early enough to have some time before lunch and I intended to spend all that time devouring her. Now I would settle just to hold her for one minute. Erebor was a vast place and not everyone in the mountain was wild about her presence. I was already on my way to the last place I would guess she'd be. As I exited the main entrance, my heart skipped at beat at the sight of her.

Thank Mahal!

I could make out her silhouette by the old sporting area and I'm pretty sure that's Bard's son. Bain's target had arrows all over, while Tauriel's had a good amount of arrows in the same one inch spot on the bullseye. As I got closer, I heard Bain cursing about the wind and my lady trying to give him tips.

"Master Bain, that is no way to speak in front of a lady, " I scolded him as I approached.

Bain looked at his feet in shame, "I'm so sorry my lady, sorry Prince Kili"

"You should be gentle with him my love, the gods are moving his arrows to land where he hasn't aimed them," she said poking gentle fun at the young man as he returned a scowl.

"Alright master Bain, let's see your stance," I asked the young, soon to be Prince, as he pulled on his bow.

I gave him some pointers, adjusting his elbow, making sure his fletching was straight, adjusting his finger off the spine, all the while keeping one eye on Tauriel. Watching her simply nock an arrow was making me want to bludgeon Bain over the head and carry her off to a bush.

She bit her bottom lip in concentration when she took the next shot and the action had be blurting out, "I think it's time for lunch."

I walked on Tauriel's right and made sure Bain was on the left. When all three of us would have made a left into the dining hall I grabbed my elf by the elbow to keep her going straight, I looked behind me. No Bain, he had not noticed we left him.

"Kili, what are you doing?" She said to me as I quickened our pace.

"We're going to lunch," I told her with authority.

When we turned the corner heading to the royal quarter, she raised her eyebrows in a challenge. She then pulled out of my grasp and started running towards our room. A smile broke across my face as I ran after her, a game of cat and mouse would only be a benefit later. When I made it through the door I slammed it shut and locked the bolt. She was on me before I could even turn around, her mouth hungrily on mine.

"Kili, I don't know how much longer I can wait." She said breathlessly over my lips.

Her words broke my reserve. My body ached to be inside her, my lust was a poison that had reached every nerve ending in my body... only she could save me from being consumed. I had little strength left and now every barrier had come crashing down. I could hear my heart banging in my chest, I had to have have her. I went to kiss her deeply, but she wasn't moving, her hands had released me. I looked at her in confusion but I realized that I wasn't listing to my heart beating. It was something else, I just wasn't paying attention.

Whoever was at my door was now banging loudly, "Prince Kili, open up!"

Fuck, are you serious!?

I closed my eyes let out a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as possible but the question still came out as a growl, "What?"

"I tried to find you earlier, the settlers are almost at our gates. You should be there to welcome them." It was Bofur speaking.

The timing could not be worse. I took my hands off her breasts, she still had red marks from where I had been gripping her. I scolded myself for not being more gentle with her, I worried I wouldn't be able to control myself next time. Tauriel was still breathing heavily from the encounter, her chest rising and falling like she would spill over the lace atop her bodice.

"I'm sorry my love," I whispered, looking at her with longing.

She nodded, still looking at me with pure greed. I adjusted myself as best as possible, trying to think of hideous dwarrowdams in a effort to loose the erection but it was futile. I could still taste Tauriel on my lips and she was right by my side walking with me to the gates. Freezing cold water, think about freezing cold water. I didn't have to think for long because running right for me was the one person who could kill my current affliction faster than anything else. My mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took me so long to write this because I wanted it to be perfect. Perfection is a big b! &$ and if I keep messing with it I'll never get it posted. Hope you like it.

Tauriel POV

So many emotions, I wanted Kili so badly in that moment that I would have had him up against the door. Let pure primal need win over my values. Not that giving it to him would be wrong, everything about it is right. I was angry when that moment was taken from me, so was Kili. Now I am going to meet his mother and I'm turned on, furious and terrified all at the same time. I can't even think straight how am I supposed to give Dìs a good impression of me. I wanted to hold Kili's hand, but I was afraid to touch him for fear I would push him into a dark corner of Erebor and keep him from his duties. A quick episode in a hallway was not the way I wanted our first time to be, I had to calm down and fast.

I tried to clear my mind as we came up to the main entrance. When I finally found some level of calm I saw a tiny effeminate version of Thorin bounding towards my love, she was almost a full head shorter than Kili. It was the first time I had ever seen a female dwarf in my life. She had a full dark, braided beard but everything about her was womanly. I could see the strong resemblance between her and her sons, no doubt where the boys got their good looks from. I wondered why it was said dwarrowdams were easily mistaken for males, even with the beard there was no mistaking this was a female. She embraced her son tightly for some time, when she released him there were tears in her eyes.

"Where is Fili?" She asked looking around, "Where is Thorin? She added with a more frantic tone to her voice.

"Fili is fine, I'll take you to him." Kili said to her in a soothing voice

"Where is Thorin?" Dìs was practically pleading.

"He is still healing, he isn't awake." Kili told her, "We can go to him after Fili."

Dìs' face seemed to accept what he was telling her but her eyes wanted to know more, probably a learned trait from being raised as royalty. This wasn't the place to break down or make a scene.

She made to take Kili's arm so he could lead her to Fili when Kili pulled away a bit, "mom, this is my Tauriel"

Dìs looked confused at Kili then turned to me with her eyes wide, apparently she wasn't above making a scene. She took a step towards me and grabbed the braid, looking at me in disbelief. From what Kili had told me about dwarves and their hair, I am pretty sure what she was doing would be considered very insulting. I wanted to say something, anything, a greeting, a curse, but I felt so violated. It took everything in my power to keep myself in check. I knew I couldn't lash out in rage but as I held in my anger another emotion was starting to overshadow it, sadness. Oh no, please don't cry.

Crap.

A tear streaked out of my eye just as Kili came to save me. He pulled the braid out of her hand and kissed the bead while locking his eyes with mine. He slipped his arm around me, pulling me away while squeezing my hand in reassurance.

After we took a step away he called out loudly for her to hear, "We'll show you the way to Fili."

My mind was blank the whole way to the healing hall. I probably would have run from the kingdom if it wasn't for Kili, I was shaking with panic and he was confident and steady. Whether he anticipated his mother's reaction or his training kicked in to outmaneuver the enemy, he had jumped in at just the right moment. His mother trailed behind us, knowing better than to say anything until the safety of closed doors.

We stopped in front of Fili's healing room and Dìs quickly opened the door to see her son. As we entered the room there was a rapid scraping of a stool moving back, followed by the sound of said stool falling to the floor. Sigrid was standing two feet behind the fallen stool, her skirts still swishing from her swift retreat from Fili's bedside.

"Mom!" The healing dwarf called out, looking startled. He looked nervously at Sigrid, "Mom, this is Lady Sigrid, princess of Dale."

She wasn't a princess yet, but Fili had said it to make her out to be as important as possible. Probably an attempt to either save her from Dìs' wrath or to impress her. Kili had taken his other hand and gripped my arm, a silent acknowledgement of his shock to see his brother and Sigrid acting this way. Dìs shook her head and walked out of the healing room in a huff.

"What.." Kili started but stopped there because he didn't know what to ask.

"We were just holding hands," Fili told us, "but the distance was... Close. Mom walking in without a knock startled us."

He looked at Sigrid who was red as a turnip, she was horribly embarrassed. I made my way over to comfort her, she was shaking like a leaf and soothing my friend helped me to smooth out my own frazzled emotions.

"That did not go as well as I had hoped," I said rather bleakly.

"I was worried about her reaction to you," Kili said, "but this... this I was not expecting." His shocked face was slowly fading to a smile, "Tauriel, we should go talk to my mother."

Kili and I left the room quickly and headed to the royal suite.

"I don't know what's going on between those two but they are probably going to need a moment alone right now," Kili said as we made our way up the staircase, "is this why you and Bain were at the sporting area?"

I nodded to him, still in a bit of shock over our own situation, "the attraction was quite obvious, I thought it would harmless." I took a few steps and blurted out, "Kili she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she was just in shock," He said coolly, "she just needs a moment."

He opened the door to our room and sat me in a chair by the fireplace, "I'm going to go find her. Just... Stay in the room where it's safe."

"I thought you said she didn't hate me?" I asked.

"She doesn't." Kili added loudly as if to convince himself, "best not to chance it, stay here."

I barely had time to object before he was out the door. I rubbed my face in my hands in utter frustration. Things were so great until now, it was certainly much better than I had expected it to be. When I decided to stay with Kili, I figured I would immediately be cast out by his people, but I was welcomed. Here I was staying in his suite, spending every free moment he had with me. Was it all over? Would I never again hold him at night? If I did, would it be because we had to leave? The thoughts were making my chest feel heavy and I couldn't keep letting my emotions run away from me. Kili was mostly confident about this situation and I had to have faith in him. I started looking around the room for something to do, I was too jittery I couldn't just sit still. I started a fire, straightened the bed, then when there was nothing else I started pacing. It wasn't long until a knock came at the door.

Kili POV

I closed our door and went straight to the room that used to be my mother's. Sure enough she was there, sitting on the bed in tears. She looked exactly the same as when we had left before the quest. She was very displeased that Thorin was taking both her sons on a seemingly impossible journey that would most likely end with out deaths. I had never seen her look more helpless as when we both told her goodbye. Even when everything was working to keep us from it, Erebor was ours. I sat beside her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother everyone lives, we have taken back the mountain, we have a homeland," I wanted to add to the reasons to be happy 'your son is engaged' but figured now was not the time, "this should be a joyful occasion."

"Oh Kee," she said, using an endearment that gave me some hope about the direction of the conversation, "I am very happy. I think it was just... When you left on the quest I thought I would never... It was just too much at once and I'm... I'm tired."

She held me in a tight embrace, then I told her, "Mom, she is my one."

"I know," she said as she nodded her head in agreement, " you would not have asked her if you didn't mean it. It's just your brother and a human and you and an elf."

"Lady Sigrid is the human, my elf is Lady Tauriel," Kili added to the conversation gently, as a reminder to be respectful.

"Does Thorin know at all?" She asked.

I shook my head, he knew of an elf who saved me but any detail of my feelings for her were never shared with anyone before the battle.

"Well, leave that to me," Dìs said as she pulled away, patting me on cheek, "you helped him win the mountain, he can at least let you have happiness in return."

Dìs walked to the door and turned to me. It was truly something to watch her. I don't know if it's because she was a princess, a mother, or just her personality; but as soon as she decided something she knew just what to do, and how to make it all work out. It was amazing and alarming all at the same time.

"I need to go talk to my soon to be daughter," she said simply.

"You don't want to go see Fili?" I asked, slightly worried about the two women in my life being in the same room.

The way my mother marched right up and grabbed her braid had chilled me to the bone. I'll admit, it took me a moment to figure out how to handle the situation. If my mother made another slight to my warrior elf, I may not have a mother for long.

"Fili knows I love him, she does not," my mother stated plainly, "It was not my best moment when I met her."

Yes, definitely not how I imagined my mother reacting to her son's engagement but I suppose I had to give her a bit of a break. Tauriel is probably not what she had in mind for a daughter.

She made her way to my suite, how did she know Tauriel was in my room? Knocked on the door, entered, and then closed the door in my face. I thought about going in anyway but fear of my mother made me find a seat on a nearby chair to wait.

Tauriel POV

When Dìs walked in the door I suddenly wished I was fighting an army of orcs. That would have been an easier feat than having to face this tiny woman. She walked directly up to me and looked me over from head to toe, making no attempt to hide the assessment. The dwarrowdam adjusted my posture, cinched her hands at my waist checking the width of my hips, and examined my hands. She seemed to approve of my waist and the cleanliness of my hands but grimaced in displeasure as she felt my finger calluses. Elves rarely scared or callused except for the extreme circumstances, mine were from hundreds of years of wielding a bow. I suddenly felt very self conscience, I never thought about what might be considered beauty for their race, did I even come close to that standard? While I was considered good looking for my race I was very very short, a trait I was very thankful for since she made me feel like a giant, the woman barely passed my elbow.

She finally spoke, "I can certainly see why Kili is taken with you, you're so gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said, feeling a little relieved considering her silent examination "I doubt that is the only reason he loves me."

"Me too," Dìs said with a warm smile, "but I look forward to figuring out why he loves you in time."

She brought me into a hug with a force I didn't think was possible from someone so little.

She spoke softly in my ear while we hugged, "Lady Tauriel, things may never be easy for you, or for Kili. Once the halls of Erebor are filled, there will be many who will not approve of an elf mother to Durin's sons."

"Princess, I would live in the dungeon if it meant I could be near Kili," the very truthful words almost surprised me.

They came straight from my heart but my brain hoped it would never come to that. My powerful statement brought tears to her eyes, she pulled me in for another hug and said, "I have been so looking forward to having a daughter."

Fili POV

We had spent all morning talking about everything and nothing, she even stayed by my side while I slept from the medicine. When I awoke to find her still next to me, I was too happy to be embarrassed. She was giggling at something I had said upon waking and all I could focus on were her lips. I don't remember what I said and maybe I was a bit delirious from just waking but everything seemed to hum as I leaned in to kiss her. To have my mother waltz in and ruin everything was defeating.

When Kili and Tauriel left it took me a few moments to gather the courage to talk to her again. Right now she was mortified and I couldn't think of anything to calm her.

"Sigrid, I'm sorry," when in doubt start with an apology, "I should not have done that, I should have asked you first."

She looked up at me from the corner and I saw a flash of hurt cross her eyes.

"Your mother," she whispered, as if Dìs would appear out of thin air if she said her name too loud, "she... she..."

Sigrid couldn't find the words and in her frustration she gave up and started head towards the door.

"Please, Sigrid" I pleaded, "don't go."

That didn't work she was still walking away.

"It doesn't matter what my mother thinks. It's about what I think," I sounded like a child but I didn't care, I couldn't let her walk out, "I want you to stay."

She halted at the door and turned to look at me, her hazel eyes were like pools liquid amber. She closed the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine. I wasn't expecting it and her momentum almost knocked me over. She released me and tried to pull away but I held her face in both hands and brought my lips back to hers softly. I was searching her mouth with mine while she ran her hands into my hair. The sensation of her touching my scalp made me pull out of the kiss and hold her forehead to mine. Now was not the time, I needed to be healthier.

"I need some rest. You should go get lunch and come back to visit me later," I told her, caressing her face and giving her the most charming smile possible so she wouldn't take it as a dismissal.

It was an excuse and I felt guilty for needing one but she was intoxicating and I really needed to think. I kissed her forehead once more before she left the room.

When I first met her I felt uncomfortable by her beauty. Worried that she was still a girl, that I shouldn't notice the figure she was hiding. At the time, I had purposefully stayed away from her, she was a human and I a dwarf Prince. I certainly had plenty else to worry about in Laketown. Seeing her today was different, she was happy now and her smile made my heart swell. She spoke about suitors in Dale and she wore a dress that showed off her body. A part of me wants to never see her again but another part of me wants to never let her go. No one should have her but me. Kili will marry Tauriel, does that mean I must marry a dwarrowdam to sustain the line of Durin? Would I loose my heart to her, then be denied my choice for the kingdom? Why am I even thinking about marrying the girl? I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Sigrid but my thoughts kept coming back to the same conclusion. Perhaps a union with Dale would be very beneficial to the Erebor?

Kili POV

My mother came to sit by me after she left my room. I looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to speak.

"She is lovely Kili," she finally said.

My face naturally turned into a smirk when she said it, "that she is."

"Have you copulated yet," she asked sternly.

My jaw dropped for a moment, you just don't expect your own mother to ask you that question so bluntly "no".

"I'm sorry, I had to ask, she is living in your suite," she defended, "I think it's best for a quick wedding, the people will need a celebration and if Thorin sleeps, a coronation isn't possible."

"I was thinking two weeks," I told her, "Dale is having a coronation in one weeks time and if we can have the wedding the next week we might be able to marry before snowfall."

Dìs and I began discussing how we could logistically have a wedding in two weeks. Once we both argued how it could be done she was silent. After a moment she said, "yes, two weeks."

I swiftly hugged my mother and left her bewildered in the lounge chair as I ran to tell Tauriel. I found her on our terrace looking out, I came behind her my hands on the railing on either side of her. She leaned back into me and I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, my love, I am better than ok." She smiled turning her body to face me, "so two weeks?"

Confused I said, "how did you know?"

She laughed at me and pointed to her ears, "elves have impeccable hearing... Accept when they are in the throws of passion, apparently."

Her hair was wafting around in the air with the breeze, and her eyes where the best view on the balcony.

I am so in love with this woman.

She walked past me into the room, facing away from me as she loosened her bodice. She pushed her dress to the floor giving me an excellent view of her backside. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a wicked smile to be sure that I was joining her. She sat down on the bed and waited for me but I was already in front of her throwing my tunic to the floor.

"Are you sure we should do this, it is only two weeks?" She asked me as I started kissing her neck.

"There is no reason why we have to wait." I said between kisses, "Can you think of a reason why we should?"

"Well," she said as she undid the ties on my pants, "maybe you'll decide in two weeks it was all a big mistake and you don't want to marry me."

"Nope.. that is never going to happen, try again." I said while gently kissing her ears, breaking only to kick off my pants.

"What if I get with child." She said pushing me away at the thought, a serious look on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "we are to be married in two weeks, you think anyone will count the days?"

I kissed her mouth and lifted her up, placing her back on the pillows.

"No, no one will count," she said breathlessly as I put my hands on her breasts. "Kili I can't think of any reasons." She drew in her breath as I ran my tongue around her nipple, "It must mean that we should."

"Mmhhm," I replied with my mouth full.

My tongue made its way down her stomach, stopping to nibble at both sides of her belly button, then ventured further down. I spread her gently apart with two fingers and licked the honey that was already forming there. She made a soft whimper at the action so I started to flick my tongue in circles around the button. She arched her back when I put it all in my mouth to suck lightly. I continued on as she writhed under me but I held both of her hips firmly in place, her whimpers growing to breathless moans. Her body trying to get away but her hands held my head in place until she cried out and I could taste her sweet release. I slowly circled her clit with my finger while she rode out the pleasure.

"Tauriel, I am afraid to hurt you." I told her as I moved to lay on top of her.

From the moment I saw her I wanted her, I didn't know what I felt, I couldn't admit it, but maybe I loved her instantly. I needed to have her, my soul wanted to blend into hers, the feeling was more than desire and I wasn't sure if I could be gentle once I began.

Both her hands found my face and she kissed me deeply, "I could never fear you my love."

If I could have stopped myself, that was the moment but she made it impossible by guiding the head of my shaft to touch her wet entry.

Holy crap this was happening.

No time to be nervous now, I kissed her compassionately as I slid myself in. The sensation made me feel invincible and weak all at once. I had to keep myself together, if I let myself go I would surely be too rough for her. She was very tight and her brow furrowed from the pain of it. I locked eyes with her as I pushed the rest of the way. I could barely get my whole self in her, she was completely filled but I did fit. I realized I was holding my breath and when I let it out it came out in a moan. Tauriel was crying a bit but I wiped her tears with my thumbs holding her face and gently rocking in and out. After a minute or two her brow relaxed and I knew the pain had receded. I had an overwhelming need to posses her and I kissed her hungrily. In elven culture, the act of taking her would mean our marriage. This act solidifies a bond so strong that no one can break it. Every stroke brought me closer to claiming her completely. The need grew until suddenly something clicked, she was mine and I would never get enough of her.

Her fingers wound into my hair and she looked at me pleading, "Kili"

I was so close now, if she said my name like that again it would push me over the edge.

She pulled my forehead to hers. Looking deep into my eyes, she was starting to pant, we were both so close

"Kili!"

I spilled my seed into her as she throbbed around me, bringing us both into pure bliss.

My gods she is beautiful.

I kissed her mouth, I kissed her chin and kissed her nose, finally nuzzling in her neck. We stayed joined until I could think straight. I lay next to her and found her hand to hold.

"If felt like... Did you feel that?" I asked, "it was like we... bonded."

"Yes," she said almost in disbelief.

We lay there looking at each other seriously, had we really actually bonded or did it just feel like we had.

Tauriel smiled at me sweetly and lay her head on my chest, " _Le melin_ Kili." 

I brought her into a tight squeeze, kissing her head, " _Amrâlimê_ "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They could barely make it two story days! Those crazy kids are so smitten with each other :D

This chapter is short but it's because the next portion of the story goes better together. The good news is half the next chapter is already written.

Le melin- I love you

Glandur- white; a masculine elvish name

Dìs' POV

I took a moment to wash and change after all the emotion arriving, it was certainly much more excitement than I had anticipated. I was happy to have the luxuries of the mountain after so much time on the road. I'm pretty sure Kili had lied to me about sleeping with the elf but I didn't want to press the issue. They will marry in two weeks, nothing should be too unexplainable. The thought made my heart jump...a royal pregnancy, an heir to Erebor. There is still a part of me that feels like Kili is just a wee dwarfling, but he isn't. He has been a warrior for some time and holding his betrothal beads for 11 years now. He would marry soon and I could potentially be a grandmother in a years time. I could not hide the smile, elf or not that woman will someday grant me the ultimate gift to a parent, grandchildren.

I had already gone to my grandfather's old chambers, Thorin's chambers, and found Dwalin as well as the small halfling caring for my brother. Seeing my oldest sibling in such a state was unsettling. I spent at least a hour just holding Thorin's hand, silently telling him all he missed and how much I loved him. I ran into Balin in the lounge and I asked him to make sure we would be prepared for the wedding. Balin promised he would see to the arrangements as soon as possible, which gave me leave to see Fili.

I grabbed the handle to the door on his healing room but stopped short, I think knocking is best. Being a mother to young boys I should know better than to barge into their rooms. The door opened and a very tall elf stood in the doorway with a blank expression.

"Visitors will have to come back," the elf spoke in a very bored tone.

"I am the patient's mother, Princess Dìs of Erebor," I told him with authority, "I insist I be able to see my son."

"Please let her in Glandur," Fili said almost laughing, "he has just arrived, you're here in time for my assessment."

The elf stood to the side bowing as I passed and apologized in the same tone as before. I went to my son and embraced him tightly, then cupped his cheek in my hand as a silent apology. Fili motioned for me to sit beside his bed, I recognized it was the same stool the human had sat. I made the best attempt at keeping a straight face while I accepted the seat. It wasn't my displeasure I was hiding but another emotion, sadness. If Kili was marrying Tauriel, it meant Fili would not have the luxury of choosing his own bride.

"How many times has the medication caused you to sleep today?" the elf asked.

"Only once so far," Fili told him.

I was a little confused because I did not know the injuries of my son but I listened intently so I could catch all the details. The elf checked Fili's body all over, I couldn't see anything wrong but dwarves healed quickly and elvish healing is said to be remarkable.

"I'm quite impressed with your healing, all your wounds are gone and your bones have progressed nicely," Glandur told him with more enthusiasm than he had before.

"When can I stop the medication? When can I start to walk?" Fili asked.

"If you wish to stop the medication you may, I do not want you walking until two days time," the tall elf told him sternly, "you are to stop if you feel pain, do not push yourself. Your shoulder will still cause you trouble for some time, the crushed bones there may never be right. When I come back in a few days we can talk about activity restrictions, for now just the walking."

"The coronation, I will be expected in Dale," my son told him.

The elf pursed his lips in disapproval, the most emotion he had shown yet, "I do not like it but if you must go do not ride anything, too much jostling. You will have to be strong enough to walk the half mile to the city."

My son looked a little sick at the suggestion but nodded his head in acceptance. He was not expected in Dale for the coronation, he was injured and Kili would be there, myself and Tauriel at his side. He was expected in Dale because a certain lady human wished for him to be in attendance. The elf excused himself to speak with Oin and left us alone.

"I'm sorry," I said right away, "it was just too much all at once. It's no excuse, but it's what happened."

Fili shook his head in acknowledgement, "I missed you mom."

He clearly didn't want to talk about it, which meant the relationship with the princess was still very new, "So tell me what I missed."

He told me about their journey, about Kili and Tauriel, Thorin's sickness, the battle, and his own injuries. A long time had past before he was finished with everything.

"You are truly amazing," I said to him, "my sons have done something most thought impossible. You gained back Erebor, your kingdom, our homeland... I'm so proud."

Tauriel's POV

Kili dozed off for a bit and I got up to wash. I was sore from making love to him, but that feeling of the bonding was still making me tremble with delight. I assumed since Kili was not an elf that it would only be me bonding to him, but when he said he felt it too I was shocked. My husband feels the same completeness of our love. I wanted to scream to the whole mountain a declaration of my feeling for Kili while also hiding away in his arms forever, just the two of us undisturbed.

I went to get dressed. I wanted to stay locked up with him for weeks, reveling in the freedom our new act had given us but we could not. In elven tradition we are married but in Erebor we were only betrothed, I certainly didn't want princess Dìs to ask me the same copulation question she'd asked Kili. He started to stir on the bed and I went to lay next to him.

"Why are you wearing clothes my love?" He asked, sounding rather frustrated, "I never want you wearing clothes again."

"Too many have seen me in a robe and right now we don't have the luxury of lounging all afternoon," I told him sadly.

He pulled me in to a tight hug and whispered in to my ear something in Khuzdul.

"I don't know what that means," I said as I pulled back to look at him.

"It means my lovely wife shines brighter than the stars," he said smirking at me.

I kissed him sweetly and lay my head down on his chest, "now I know why elves are rarely seen the first year of marriage."

Kili chuckled, "Sex aside, I just want to hold you forever, I don't want to let go."

"We must let go, someone will come looking for you soon," I said sounding rather pathetic, as I playfully fought my way out of his tight grip.

He grabbed my wrist to pull me back to him. I struggled a bit but gave in and kissed his lips when a knock came at the door.

Of course the fucking door!

Kili quickly got dressed as I pulled the quilts up on the bed to hide the evidence. Balin was there to take my love away. He still had to meet with Bard's children and I set out to make myself useful.

There were hundreds who arrived from the Blue Mountains and they would all need assistance settling in. I found Dwalin in the dining hall and he quickly put me to work in the kitchen with Bofur, cooking and handing out meals. As Kili's betrothed I was now responsible for caring for his people, these same people also needed to become accustomed to my presence. Dwalin's choice of kitchen duty was probably the perfect place for me to be, it put me in a public view with the safety of Bofur nearby.

As a young elf, King Thranduil, insisted I be taught the ways of court. My position as his charge meant my expectations were that of a princess yet I would never be allowed the privileges of one. As a Sylvan elf I would always be a guest at court and never a part of it, but I learned the rules and etiquette anyway. Charitable duties at Mirkwood were always done with Legolas, who thankfully took all the attention away from me and we always playfully made light of any work we were stuck doing. What I wouldn't give to have him here to help me with this task. The settlers eyed me with suspicion and shock, most were even hesitant to take food from my hands. I just smiled sweetly and treated them with as much grace and compassion they would have expected from any dwarf princess, ignoring the sneers, the stares, and even the grumbled cursing under their breath. The role felt strange but I think I was doing a pretty great job considering I was not a dwarf, in a strange kingdom, and with a strange people who did not readily accept me.

After about an hour of work all had been fed and they were shown to a large meeting hall. They would share this as a sleeping space until more residence quarters were prepared. Some rooms had already been repaired but the furniture, linens, and other necessary living items were old, some unusable and only one dwarf could be spared to start making new up until their arrival. While dwarves were exceptional at crafting there was too much needed to be prepared entirely before today. I carried a box of fruit up to the sleeping quarters for the dwarves to have readily at their rooms and then looked for Dwalin to see what was still needed. As I searched for him in the halls the new dwarrows would step away from me always leaving a good three feet between. The behavior was really starting to wear on my patience and I knew that this type of treatment was not likely to end anytime soon. As I turned a corner I found Dwalin speaking with Gloin at the bottom of the next staircase.

"Ah lady Tauriel," the old warrior said, politely inclining his head, "I'm assuming you have had equine experience in your previous duties at Mirkwood?"

"Of course," I told him, "it's a requirement to complete guard training."

"Good, this should be... Similar," he said sounding amused, "Gloin will accompany you to the stables, he will handle the... Dirty work."

I looked at Dwalin quizzically but I nodded in acceptance and followed Gloin to the entrance of Erebor. In fact, I wasn't even aware up until this point there were stables in the mountain. At the front entrance there was a ramp leading down to the left, at the bottom there was a rather impressive sized stable. The ceilings were very high and there were hundreds of paddocks large enough for two regular sized steads, however it was not horses we were there to care for.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed as I reached out for the animal to accept my touch.

The enormous beast leaned forward into my hand, all to happy to garnish such attention.

"They are battle rams," Gloin told me, "dwarves normally travel on ponies but the settlers brought the rams so Erebor would have them, just in case."

I giggled as the ram gently nibbled at my hand and then nudged into me to get more affection.

"He likes you," Gloin said as he came closer to the stall, "they are normally skiddish around new people."

I had only seen the rams from afar during the battle but up close they were really spectacular. They were so broad, the head and horns took up the entire width of the paddock and their eyes were red and terrifying. I had seen rams like these plow through armies of orcs with ease. If I wasn't so close now to see how docile they were without riders, I would have been terrified to have one coming at me.

"They have been fed but they still need to be brushed down, I was hoping you could do that while I cleaned their stalls," Gloin stated.

I turned towards the entry ramp and found a corner with a shelves and cabinets filled with equipment to care for the animals. The area still had a dusty saddle on the table, partially polished from before the desolation. I found a brush that would suit my tiny hands and started sweeping the travel dust from my new friend. There must have been a hundred rams, we needed some help. As if on command a young male voice let out a gasp.

"Whoa!", Bain said.

He stood at the base of the ramp in awe of the beasts as Sigrid came down directly to hug me.

"Balin suggested we find you here," she said sounding amused, "he said you would need... help."

"Yea, a lot of help," Bain added eyes still wide.

The two young adults found brushes and got to work. Sigrid was a little hesitant to touch the ram next to mine, but the ram wanted brushing and took the two steps toward her in encouragement. Bain excitedly approached the largest ram in the room who let out a brea so loud that everyone jumped. Considering the amount of work ahead of us, we all laughed and continued on in with a fun banter until every animal had been taken care of. It was late when we walked up the ramp to head to our rooms.

Sigrid looked out of the entrance into the blackness of night and her face soured, "I told Fili I would visit him again today. We are leaving for Dale at first light."

"I think the lad has been moved to his room in the royal suites," Gloin added, trying to be helpful.

"I'll show you the way," I said to her, trying hard to hide my amusement.

When we entered the lounge Dìs was sitting by a fireplace talking with Balin. She rose to stand in front of Sigrid and the young human curtsied low.

"Lady Sigrid, I'm afraid it's far too late for Fili to entertain visitors," Dìs told her politely.

The older princess had a softness to her eyes, obviously trying to contrast the impression she had given Sigrid earlier. The disappointment showed plainly on the young lady's face and Dìs turned to Balin, asking him to escort Sigrid to her guest suite. My future mother must not be pleased about Fili's relationship with this human and now she was dismissing the girl. I wanted to protest, but I was in no place to make any demands. I was not the ideal choice in bride for Kili and she had just barely agreed to allow the union. What would I do if I wasn't permitted to marry Kili now? When I shook myself out of my thoughts I saw Dìs enter her room, when she shut the door I was alone in the lounge. She had purposefully avoided speaking with me, I wonder why? I entered my room expecting to find Kili but it was empty.

"Fine," I said, shrugging off my slight disappointment "I need a relaxing bath anyway."

It took me a while to figure out how to turn on the water but eventually I was able to take off my new dress, now completely covered in ram hair, and slide into the inviting hot water.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Love the reviews... For those who asked questions, I just can't answer them cause it will ruin the story. Patience ;)

Gin melathon an-uir, hervenn nîn- I will love you for eternity, my husband

hervenn nîn- my husband

le gern nin- You own me

Kili POV

After meeting with Bard's children, Balin told me to make for the forges. My mother was already helping me run the mountain and I couldn't be more thankful. I had completed the first set of smooth rings in pure mithril, a detail I hoped my elf would appreciate, and I had already started on the second set. Normally the second ring was ridiculous, with so many stones they often looked garish and bulky. I knew Tauriel would absolutely hate that, so I settled for a unique setting and a ridiculously huge gem so the ring would not be lacking. The band was made to match my beads in white gold. The ring split into two at the shoulder over the top to accommodate a floating mount. Tomorrow I would cover the band completely in small colorless diamonds and pick out a sapphire so big her hand would drag on the floor when she wore it. Compromise. Exhausted and finally satisfied that the unique bezel could handle a stone of significant size, I left the forges and headed back to my room.

When I got to my suite it was quiet save for a roaring fire, a dirty green dress crumpled on the floor by the bathroom door told me where my wife probably was. I leaned on the doorway to watch her in the bath, she was sitting on the seat with her head back and eyes closed. Her wet hair a shiny dark auburn in the flickering light of the candles. I tried to make out the curves of her body but the water and lack of light obscured the view.

"Are you going to join me, or are you enjoying being a voyeur?" Tauriel spoke without moving from her relaxed position in the tub.

I undressed and entered the tub pulling her into my arms. My heart skipped a beat when she looked at me with pure lust, it seems like my feelings for her just keep increasing. At this rate I think I might consider just holing up with her for a year until I can think of something other than making love to her.

"You smell like... Fire?" Tauriel asked crinkling her nose up.

"I was down at the forges," I said simply.

I wasn't going to tell her anything about the rings and she didn't seem like she was going to ask any details. Tauriel was interested in something else. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her fingers into my hair, pulling gently with both hands. I moaned, as the sensation on my scalp caused my member to stand at full attention.

I lifted her slightly to get her nipple in my mouth, the suckling caused her to gasp. When my tongue went to the other nipple she threw her head back and moaned.

I let her slowly drift down to where she was before, she smirked at me and whispered, " _Gin melathon an-uir, hervenn nîn_."

I had no idea what she said but I was so hard and she was in the perfect spot. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on to me. She cried out in ecstasy, she was so tight I had to pull down hard to get myself in. I felt a little bad about the slight pain she was probably feeling but she didn't seem to mind and it felt unbelievable. Her head was tilted back in bliss and she kept repeating _h_ _ervenn nîn_ softly __as I pulled her up and down my shaft.

Her body moving with mine became entrancing. I was in awe watching her, the pure splendor of her beauty. The water rippled at the base of her breasts as she moved and her hair was slick back except for my braid. This was my wife, in two weeks the kingdom would acknowledge the same. This was a view only I would see, a gift I was hardly worthy of.

She started to call out her words louder as she grabbed her arms around my neck to push herself down harder. I reached both arms up her back pulling her down by both shoulders. The intensity was growing and the feeling was starting to ignite between us. She screamed out my name as her body trembled around me. Her orgasm had me thrusting deeper into her, I don't know where the feeling had come from, but I had a primal need to finish deep inside her. She was moaning as she held on for the ride.

Finally she panted into my ear, "Kili _, le gern nin."_

I pulled her down on me hard and held her in place while we quaked together from the act.

After a moment I mustered the energy to ask breathlessly, "What did you say to me? It was like a spell, I had to have all of you."

Tauriel looked at me and smiled, "I assure you, I have no magical ability."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She continued, "I was just telling you how I felt."

"And?"

She smiled and obliged, "I called you my husband... I told you I would love you for eternity."

"There was something else you said... something at the end," I prodded her.

My beautiful elf blushed, looking down at the water when she answered "I told you that I belonged to you."

I shook my head at her, "That's where you're wrong, my love. It is I who belong to you."

Tauriel POV

My body was so sore from our first time but I still wanted him inside me. The pain of having him easily crossed the boundary to pleasure and I was already craving it again.

I was a little embarrassed at the meaning of my words to him, they were so natural in the moment of passion, "I called you my husband... I told you I would love you for eternity."

"There was something else you said... something at the end," he prodded.

I blushed, looking away from him, "I told you that I belonged to you."

He shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, my love. It is I who belong to you."

How did I get so lucky? Not only is Kili sweet and handsome, and a million other amazing things. He truly loved me. Me. I tried to kiss him but I was smiling too wide and I just ended up laughing.

"Oh don't do that while I'm in you," Kili said, as I felt him become semi aroused.

"Why not?" I said before I kissed him deeply.

Later I lay in bed facing Kili and tracing his ear. I loved that I could lay here naked with him. I could do this for the rest of his life, possibly for the rest of my life.

"Kili," I asked, it had suddenly dawned on me, "where are the sheets from earlier? These sheets are clean."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

I protested, "what do you mean, don't worry about it?"

"It means don't worry about it," he said simply.

I was offended by the brushing off I was getting, but Kili kissed me to stop any further pressing of the matter. I wasn't entirely thrilled but I decided to respect him for the time being.

I started talking about my day, about how the people treated me, about Dìs and her treatment of Sigrid. Kili was clearly concerned about all of it. He grimaced at the settlers' reactions to me and he was appalled when I told him about Sigrid. He silently processed what I had told him for some time until sleep finally took him

I couldn't figure out why Dìs had been so warm with me in the afternoon, then avoid me later that night. Did she regret giving us her blessing? Did she simply think of Kili as a spare? That his heirs were therefore unimportant? I wish I knew her well enough to understand her behavior and Kili seemed equally as confused. I ran my mind in circles over the the events of the day until I couldn't think straight anymore. I had to rest in hope that tomorrow everything would make more sense.

 _I awake on a blanket in the field outside Erebor, I sit up smiling at the sun. Delighting in the warmth on my skin. It's strangely quiet right now. I'm alone. I hear a child laughing nearby, I get up to follow the sound. I hear it again, it sounds like it's coming from the entrance. I make my way to the gates but they are closed. I knock, but no one answers. I look around but I am alone. I am locked out. I pound on the gate calling for him. Still no answer. Is there no one here? I run back to see if any one was on the battlements. At first I see no one, but then I see him there at the ledge. My love is there, he is still and unmoving, like a statue. I call out to him but he remains still. I call out again, but nothing. I plead to be let back in, but he is motionless. My heart begins to break, as I grip my cheat and fall to my knees. He does not move. "Kili" I sob._

"Tauriel, wake up," Kili said in a panic.

He was sitting up and had pulled me into his arms. I was dreaming, I never dream and it was so real.

"I'm sorry," I said in disbelief, tears still running down my face, "it felt so real."

"It took forever to wake you," he still sounded a bit alarmed, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Kili, I got locked out of the kingdom, you were there... watching me cry outside the gates," the dream terrified me, even now that I knew it was all false.

"It would take an army bigger than middle earth has ever seen to keep me from you." He said soothingly.

He held me for a long time. I loved the feeling of his arms, strong, warm and safe. I had not known it was my fear, but the dream brought the small nudging feeling straight to the front of my mind. I was confident in our love, I know we would always fight to be with each other, but I feared being away from him. The thought of being forbidden to Erebor, forbidden to him was petrifying and perhaps a little irrational.

"We need to get ready," Kili spoke.

I looked at him confused as he got up to dress, "for what?"

"We are going to give a royal send off to the emissaries from Dale."

Fili's POV

I was awake already when Tauriel came to my door, I didn't sleep much during the night. I had expected to see Sigrid again. When the hours became later and later without her arrival, I was worried. Tauriel told me she had tried to visit late last night and that we were going down to see her off.

I was not particularly pleased, however, that I would be riding in a wheelbarrow to the entrance. Taking the steep stairwells in that cursed chariot was harrowing. I'm pretty confident I would have died had Tauriel not pulled me back when Kili dropped the front. We made it to the inner gate, thankfully unseen and early enough for me to be painfully sat on a bench.

"You think mom will come to usher her out the door before I can speak to her?" I asked, still upset over hearing what she had done.

"You know her, once she decides something..." Kili trailed off not wanting to assume anything about mom.

I had been nervously playing with a braid on my beard and I absentmindedly twisted off the bead. Kili came over to help me re-braid it, when he was done he pat me on the back encouragingly. It was strange for him to reassure me, it was always the opposite for us. My whole life I had always been encouraging Kili with everything, from tying his shoes to parrying in combat. All the things I had more experience in than him, but as I saw him standing next to Tauriel maybe it wasn't so strange.

There were a few dwarves starting their work for the day but it was still very early for most. Finally, I could see Bain and Sigrid from a distance coming down the corridor. She was wearing a pale yellow dress I had not seen on her yesterday and a brown riding cape for travel. Bain nudged her with his elbow and pointed in my direction. When she smiled at me, my heart stopped beating for a moment. As she got closer I could see how beautiful she was, her soft brown hair and the pale yellow of the dress made her hazel eyes look like honey. She nodded to Kili and Tauriel then made to sit next to me as my brother spoke with Bain. When the heavy linen of her skirts brushed against the hand, my whole body shivered. Why was I suddenly so nervous around her?

"I'm sorry I could not visit with you last night, Bain and I were assisting with the Rams," she told me, careful not to mention being sent away.

"I stayed up waiting for you, I'm sorry we could not have spent more time," I sheepishly said to her, "I am glad at least I can see you off."

My words granted me a wide grin from her, she was adorable when she smiled. Her nose crinkled up a bit at the bridge, I so badly wanted to kiss that spot. Then her brow furrowed a bit and she looked away towards the ground. She pursed her lips, then looked at me again like she wanted to say something but instead she got up to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back to face me.

I strained my neck to look up at her, my words said with purpose, "my princess, I hope to see you again very soon."

I must had said the right thing again, because I saw her nose crinkle above her smile. She curtsied to me, gave Tauriel a big hug, then headed to the cart outside the gate. Bain bowed to me then followed her.

"I certainly don't see the appeal, but it's clear she thinks you're handsome," Kili quipped.

I ignored his insult, "Kili... I think I need to take a walk to Dale."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry it's a short one, I have not had anytime to write and it's killing me. I have been entertaining a ton this past week and will be entertaining a ton more next week too. I normally enjoy cooking but I swear I'm not stepping foot in my kitchen for the next two months after all this is over. I apologize in advance for slow updates (I may just stay up all night and not sleep to stay on top of the story... Who knows) but I promise I will be back to it as soon as I can.

Kili's POV

Getting Fili back up to his room was much more difficult that getting him down. It was a good thing that Tauriel was significantly stronger than she looked, the final staircase to the suite was brutal. We were both tired and Fili had lost all patience with the wheelbarrow. We ended up ditching the thing partway and carrying him ourselves. The ridiculousness of situation caught up with us and by the time we got to the lounge, all three of us were laughing uncontrollably. We hardly noticed Balin making his way towards us, he must have been visiting Thorin.

"What in all that is holy?!" He exclaimed looking at us in disbelief.

We all stopped laughing, immediately.

"I... I was in dire need of some fresh air," Fili said as we all tried hard not to burst out laughing again.

Balin shook his head while grumbling inaudibly past us, "Just like always... boys being reckless...should be more responsible... choose a wife who will... with their hair brained..."

His rant trailed off as the heavy wooden door closed behind him.

"I think he likes you," Fili said to Tauriel.

"Easy, or I'll drop you back down the stairs," I told him.

We brought Fili back to his bed and Tauriel volunteered to bring some breakfast up for everyone.

"Fili, what exactly is going on between you and Sigrid?" I asked him once Tauriel had closed the door.

"I'm not sure," he told me, "it's... She's..."

I understood his situation, in the beginning it's hard to describe your feelings because vocalizing them is risky. Eventually, the truth overwhelms the doubt and admitting it becomes simple.

There wasn't a single thing Fili and I didn't know about each other. Perhaps it is the bond of brothers, or maybe the product of sharing a room for 77 years. After all this time, we could almost speak without speaking. My brother knows I love Tauriel just as I know he loves Sigrid, even if he doesn't realize it himself.

"I am happy for you," he said to me, "I like her."

"I like her too." I teasesd.

I smiled and hugged him, thankful for being able to do something so simple as hug my brother. After everything we had been through it was a miracle we were here now.

"I need your help." I said to him, "I am working on the rings for the wedding, I still have the gifts to figure out... So, can you carve the same handle you made for my bow?"

"In less than two weeks?" Fili said incredulously.

I looked at him with pleading eyes.

In turn he rolled his own , "You better have a fine block of wood sent up so I can start right away."

Fili had a knack for woodworking, as early as I could remember he was always wielding a knife in some capacity. He claimed he didn't enjoy crafting wood but would always burst with pride when his work was praised. He had made the most amazing grip for my bow a few years back. It had the family crest on the top left and an intricate dwarven designs around the top and bottom. I had acquired an eleven bow which I planned to add the dwarven detail. This way my love and I would have our own bows made by our own people, however the handles would show their owners were Durin's folk. Every time either of us would nock an arrow, one could see the royal crest above our wedding bands. A silly part of me enjoyed the idea of marrying our love for one another with our love for archery.

I quickly changed the subject, I didn't know where Tauriel was or how well her hearing could be, "When do you think you'll want to start running this mountain?"

Fili sniggered, "What.. you aren't having fun?"

I just glared at him.

"I can start today if you would like," he resigned, "I imagine it's not much fun. Can you promise to split the duties with me?"

I had intended to tell him he had a deal, but Tauriel walked in the room with a scowl on her face.

I immediately walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "are you ok?"

She shook her head yes, then tried to look me in the eyes, "it's fine, it... It will get better."

I could already feel myself becoming enraged, "what happened?"

She hesitated before deciding to tell us the story. She was carrying back a basket of breakfast foods when a large group of dwarves she didn't recognize, past her going in the opposite direction. A moment later she was shoved hard, propelling her forward and spilling the contents of the basket across the corridor. She quickly got up to see who had pushed her, but all she saw was the backs of dwarves who continued on walking. As she told her story I progressively got more and more angry. This was different than the treatment Tauriel spoke of the night before. Someone intentionally put their hands on my one, I was irate.

It was Fili who broke my murderous thoughts by speaking, "Do you think you could recognize the faces of these dwarves if you saw them again?"

He didn't look any less angry than I was, but it seemed he was thinking clearer.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention when they passed me by,"

Tauriel said, while shaking her head.

I pulled her in to a hug and kissed her cheek, "I want you to stay and keep Fili entertained today."

Her eyes narrowed, "you mean you want me to hide in the royal suite, where it is safe?"

I ignored her question and left the suite in a huff to find my mother. I found her walking back from the kitchen.

"She was assaulted by our kin... Our kin! In the hallways... Hallways built by our ancestors!" I yelled out at her.

I realized it was harsh, but it didn't matter if it was her fault, I was mad. I was mad about Sigrid, I was mad about Tauriel, and I was mad that I couldn't rip the head off the dwarf who had pushed her. I was just mad.

"She was assaulted?! Is she alright?" Dìs asked, worry rising on her face.

"Yes, well she was pushed hard to the ground," I stammered, her concern threw off my anger a bit, "it was done to her back, she couldn't see who did it."

There was a pause before she spoke, "we will find who did this and they will be punished."

She was looking at me straight in my eyes like she understood my anguish. Without knowing who the attacker was there was essentially nothing I could do to remedy the situation. The person would be difficult to find and the real heart of the attack was a deep distrust for elves. A simple dislike or fear of her was one thing but this, this was a physical attack. It had me seriously concerned for her safety.

I averted my eyes to the ground to avoid her gaze, she had deescalated my anger significantly and I felt to upset to be calm.

I took the opportunity to bring up something else bothering me, "Why did you dismiss Sigrid?"

She sighed deeply and put her hand through my arm, leading me back towards the suites, "If I let Fili be with her, the kind of treatment Tauriel is experiencing, could easily be turned on the whole royal family. Our people are not so open minded to allow the line to be diluted."

"He is in love with her." I blurted out, shaking off the insinuation that my bairns would not be considered pure.

Dìs stopped in her tracks, "Already?"

She looked at me with hope in her eyes, when she read my expression the look shifted to shame, "I didn't know."

We walked in silence. My thoughts were plagued by the idea of Tauriel being the subject of torment in the mountain. To openly shame her is treason. If they would risk this, what's to keep them from growing bolder in their actions? I was about to ask that very question aloud but mother was also lost in thought, very unsettled thoughts by the look of it.

When we made it to Fili's room she went directly to Tauriel, holding her hands in her own, "this kind of behavior will not be tolerated, you will have a guard whenever you leave the suites."

Tauriel clearly wanted to protest, but she nodded in acceptance. She wasn't going to argue with my mother and I was thankful she regarded her highly enough not to.

"I want you to stay out of sight today, but tomorrow I want you both to become very visible... together. You will sit every meal at the royal table, be at every gathering... even the seemingly unimportant, hold hands whenever traveling the corridors. Always be together." She looked to us both for our agreement to her terms.

Fili laughed at the command, as Dìs smiled widely. Despite the horrible reason, they both knew this was the best news Tauriel and I could have gotten today.

"It really is the safest option," mom said.

She was right, being in my presence would most likely detour anyone from trying anything.

"For now everyone is to keep their eyes and ears open for any news of discord from the settlers." I said, "Mom, have Balin call up a handful of the most trusted dwarves and have them meet in an hour."

She nodded and went to find him.

Fili caught on to what I had done and smiled, "you're good at this, you sure you need my help?"

I grinned at him as I pulled a confused Tauriel out of his room.

"I told mom to call the meeting for an hour from now so we could all get a nap in." I explained, as I pulled her hastily across the lounge.

"You do realize elves require very little sleep?" she gave me a sly grin as she pushed open our door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm seriously so busy right now. I haven't been sleeping well, writing into the wee hours so I can update for you all. I am hoping I can get out the next chapter soon but in case I get behind I added some extra fluff in this one to keep you all satiated. I apologize if I missed any editing but I re-read it 5 times and I am cracked out on coffee in order to function. So, sorry.

In the dream sequence, the picture Tauriel observes herself drawing is the view Bilbo has when he climbs out of the treetops in Mirkwood.

Tauriel's POV

He was pulling me with one hand on my arm towards our room, "I told mom to call the meeting for an hour from now so we could all get a nap in."

"You do realize elves require very little sleep?" I gave him a sly grin as I pushed open our door.

Kili placed his other hand on my waist, almost pushing me into the room. He must have kicked the door shut behind him, I heard it slam but I was already kissing him deeply. I could certainly take care of myself in any hostile situation but the hate that fueled this act was very troublesome. I knew the road ahead was not safe and it shook me to the core. The events had me feeling anxious and the more I touched Kili the more my nerves calmed. I had no idea how to solve this puzzle but right now the answer to everything was him.

Both his hands grabbed my thighs firmly and he lifted up as I wrapped both legs around him. He carried us both over to the edge of the bed and fell on top of me. I was so drunk on his kisses the action of touching the bedspread had me grabbing up my skirts in haste. He tore his shirt off over his head and started loosening the ties to his pants as he bent to kiss me hungrily. He placed himself in the right path and entered swiftly, I reached to grab his backside with both hands to pull him further into me. He didn't bother to pull his pants all the way down and my dress was still on as our need was too great. He felt amazing inside me and the spark was already growing strong, soon it would engulf me. To be with him this way felt like our souls were entwined, it made my heart swell and brought my whole being into euphoria. He released my mouth to sit up, both hands holding my waist in order to thrust deeper. The intensity growing low in my belly until it combusts and the passion spreads, causing my toes to curl and my ears to tingle as I reveled in ecstasy. My hands pull his face down to kiss me as his movements become more forceful. He cries out against my mouth, surging himself forward as his release fills me. He falls on the bed and gathers me in his arms, pressing his forehead to mine. When his breathing calmed I saw his eyes slowly change from lustful reverence to pure worry.

"Tauriel, I... I am sorry," he said, "I have to admit, I knew this was a possibility but now that it has happened... If something happens to you, I... I could never forgive myself."

He pulled my body in tighter when he said the words, as if holding me closer would somehow change this new environment in the mountain.

"Maybe this will be an isolated incident, perhaps we are worrying over nothing?" I proposed.

He shakes his head yes, but the way holds me and kisses my forehead tell me he has serious doubts. I do too, but I want to stay positive. I watch Kili nap and realize I am tired as well, so I close my eyes for just a moment.

 _I am watching myself sit by the fireplace. I observe my surroundings, daylight is flooding into our room and I am alone. My dream self is humming a soft song and sketching a picture on a large parchment. The charcoal scene begins to resemble the tree line of the Greenwood. I watch myself shade in the sun that is setting near a mini mountain of Erebor, when I feel_ _something. My whole body quakes momentarily, signaling a pivotal change that leaves my womb trembling in the reverberation. My dream self drops the charcoal on the paper and her hand covers her belly in recognition to the sensation. "Hello little one."_

I shoot straight up in bed in a startle. Kili is gone and the waning light in the room indicates that it's sundown. Did I really sleep that long? Elves never sleep this long unless they are sick or healing. My hand moves to my stomach and I seriously question the dream. I feel nothing now but elves are supposed to know at the moment of conception. Did I really feel the quickening an elleth feels upon conception or was it simply a wishful dream? I stare at my belly quizzically for a few moments hoping that I will receive something more definitive but nothing comes. The light in the room was almost gone, so I give up and go to rekindle the embers in the fireplace. I shiver as my bare feet walk on the near freezing stone, winter would be upon us very soon. Once I get the fire going, I go back to snuggle in the warm blankets of the bed. I began to think about my wedding, what would I wear? Was there required dwarrow attire, or could I dress as I so choose? I made a mental plan to go to Dale in the morning to enlist Sigrid's help on the dress but I dozed off again. I'm not sure how much time had passed before Kili was nudging me awake.

"Have you been sleeping all day?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes," I said yawning as I stretched my arms, "I am just so tired. I don't know what's come over me."

I wanted to tell him my suspicions, but I didn't even know if it was possible for us to have a child. We had only been together a few times, I certainly didn't want him to get excited, if I wasn't absolutely sure. I hated to withhold from him but I decide it is far better than crushing his optimism, so I brush off my feelings and pull him in for a kiss.

"I just haven't eaten much lately. My body must be trying to make up for it." a white lie, I really haven't been eating with any consistency since he woke from healing.

"I'm exhausted too, my diet recently has been she-elf," Kili joked as he gently nibbled my breast above the neckline on my dress and laid down next to me, "dinner should be here soon, my lady will not go hungry under my watch."

I giggled and nuzzled into his shoulder, "how was your day?"

"Lots of boring discussion about rebuilding and such," he rolled his eyes, "it's been decided when you are not with me you will be guarded by either Bofur or Dwalin."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "I do not need to be babysat. I was caught off guard is all, it will not happen again."

Kili ignored my argument and began to play with my betrothal braid, I watch him for awhile until he looks back into my eyes, "I love you"

Kili's POV

Tauriel got out of bed when dinner arrived. She ate a couple bites of food and then she went right back to bed again. Something was going on with her but she didn't want to tell me. The sleeping seemed harmless enough, if her condition worsened I would insist she go to Oin. As if to quell any lingering worry I may have had, she was awake before me the next morning. She was softly humming a sweet song while tracing my ear with her fingers.

When I found the will to open my sleepy eyes, she stopped and smiled at me, "I was thinking yesterday..."

I interrupted her thought to tease her, "you did something other than sleep?"

"I was thinking yesterday," she repeated, her tone veiled with warning, "about our wedding."

"We are already married, my lovely wife." I tease her pressing my morning wood into her suggestively.

She giggled at my silliness, "I wanted to know if there was anything I need to do for our dwarven wedding."

She must have added the extra descriptor to put an end to my teasing, I decided to answer her more seriously, "it is customary for the husband's family to arrange everything, my mother probably had the whole affair planned by the time I was born."

"Well what will I wear? Does it need to be a specific type of dress or color?" She asked.

"I think you should wear what you wore for our elven wedding," I said as seductively as I could, "It is by far my favorite outfit... Ow!" She smacked my chest in annoyance at my playfulness, as I feigned to be hurt by rubbing the spot she hit, "it is customary to wear a shade of white."

"Ok that should be easy, it is similar in elven & human custom to wear white as well," she got out of bed to see if anything was left over from dinner before turning back to me and stifling a laugh.

I followed her gaze and smirked putting my hands behind my head proudly showing off the tent my manhood had pitched with the sheet.

She climbed back on the bed pulling her nightgown over her head while mounting me.

"We can not take too long my love. I have to travel to Dale for a dress and we still must make an appearance at breakfast," she said as she nibbled my lower lip.

I growled and pulled her to the bed switching our positions of power. She gasped as I pulled her hair back and started kissing the tip of her ear, working my way down her neck. Her nipples were already standing erect when I get to them, her whole body trembles when I nibble gently on them both. I go to kiss her again and she circles her grip around my shaft.

"Don't do that, I want you so badly... I'll never last long enough to pleasure you," I tell her breathlessly.

She pouts for a moment but I go to taste her down below, causing her to softly moan. I run circles with my tongue around her clit while my middle finger explores inside. I twist my palm facing upwards to rub my finger onto the spot inside her. She arches her back and moans my name as I move in and out paying attention to the erogenous area each time I push in. She begins to squirm with delight, her body arcing away but her hands in my hair holding my mouth in place. She says my name breathlessly and a second finger joins the first and I place my mouth over her sensitive button and start to suck methodically on the area. My fingers are thick and her walls are tight around them making my work a little more difficult but she soon cries out and I pull them out tasting her on my fingers before tasting her pleasure at the source. I do not stop until her trembling on my searching tongue starts to recede. I look up at her laying on the bed, her eyes are filled with hunger and her hair is wildly splayed upon the pillows. I am suddenly over come with the urge to take her while pulling at her firery locks. I flip her over facing down and reach my arm around her belly, holding her hips slightly raised so I can enter the area I recently tasted. I nearly come undone as I enter her from behind, I am so hard and she is so hot and wet, her legs are together so it makes her already tight entry feel even more compressed. I lay my chest on her back and reach my other hand around to caress her breast and gently play with her nipple as I thrust into her slowly. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open, moaning heavily at the pleasure of my filling her in this way.

"Tauriel my love, I need to claim you," I whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and whispered back, "I am yours for the taking."

Her words inspire me and my already hard shaft seems to stretch further into her, so close to achieving its goal. I take my hand off her breast and grab her hair, pulling gently as I finish my wicked ride. The sensation of my work pressing harder and faster against her cervix causing her to scream in a pleasure pain. I loose myself filling her deeply with my hot seed. I had claimed my prize and she was still panting under my body, unable to move from where she lay.

After some time she finally spoke, her eyes still closed, "Kili... I... I think I came twice while you were inside of me, once before... Please... please promise we can do this every morning."

I silently laugh on top of her, my chest shanking us both until I roll to her side to kiss her forehead, "whenever my lady commands."

:D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*sigh* all my family is gone and I finally have time to write. :D

Madison- I did think about using her Durin blue gown but I have plans for that dress & I ultimately decided to have one special gown for her wedding. The likelihood of her wearing a white dress again in this fic is unlikely.

Kili's POV

Tauriel and I entered into the dining Hall, a little later than we should have, but we had made it in time for breakfast. The dwarves hard work was evident upon looking around the hall. It was almost back to its former glory, most was repaired save for the excessively large chandelier hanging above us. The dwarven style fixture was massive and a couple dwarrows were up on a pulley system, working to piece the puzzle back together. The walls were the same shimmering green and black stone seen all around Erebor. Despite the beauty of the plain walls, I knew a small group of weavers were working tirelessly to make new tapestries large enough to decorate the room.

Dìs and Fili were already halfway done eating when we got to the head table, this table was raised a step higher than where the others sat and there were doorways behind the Royal table I had not yet explored. My mother had arranged the seating to represent the healthy family members, the King's stately chair was in storage awaiting Thorin's recovery. I released Tauriel's hand to pull out her chair.

"My lady," I bowed as she smiled taking the seat.

"Nice of you to show up," Fili smirked, being sure to accentuate his next words loudly, attempting to get my mother's attention, "why my future sister, you are simply glowing today. One would wonder why you both would be late, surely my brother must be keeping you very busy... Oooph!"

I elbowed Fili hard, not caring that he was still healing.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I muttered to him under my breath.

My mother rolled her eyes ignoring us both and moved her plate so she could sit next to Tauriel. The ladies in my life started talking about wedding plans and I took the moment of my elleth's distraction to talk to Fili about her gifts.

"Did he says he could do it?" I asked him quietly.

"Dori is about as pleased with your timeline as I am, but he says it can be done before the coronation." Fili told me, "the design is simple enough and it will suit her."

"Good," I smiled, feeling relieved, "now I might actually be able to finish courting her before our wedding."

I had finished the rings yesterday, Fili was making significant headway on the grip even widdling away during our meetings with Balin and while sitting with uncle. I had originally thought I would craft her a crown to wear but she will get one anyway and it seemed a poor choice for a gift. She would not enjoy the flashy jewelry typical of courting dwarves and I was hard pressed to figure out what I could give her that wasn't over the top but still fit for a princess. The idea had come to me when I was searching for high quality diamonds for her ring, I picked up a rock I thought would have the perfect clarity and color when I realized it was too perfect. This stone was not a diamond but a misplaced white gem of Lasgalen, as the jewel flashed with glittering light in my hand, it became apparent what her gift would be.

Bombur came over with plates of food, bringing me back from my thoughts. He left one plate for me and brought the other one to my elf, he must have made a joke to them because Dìs and Tauriel started laughing heartily together. The joy sounding from the Royal table was met with a few groans from dwarves nearby. The large echoing hall made figuring out whom they had originated from impossible. Balin expressly forbade Fili and I from the search. Nori was well suited to target the suspects and Dìs, being beloved and trusted by the settlers, was in charge of spreading stories of goodwill that had transpired between elves and dwarves.

I shook off the thought and changed the subject, "How did you even get down here?"

Fili chuckled and pointed to the wheelbarrow in the corner, "that blasted thing! I am allowed to start walking tomorrow. I'm hoping I'll be able to stop the nightmares I have had about vaulting down the stairwells of Erebor in runaway carts."

"You boys had better hurry up to the King's chambers it's getting late and Dwalin wants to discuss heightened security for the coronation and wedding," Dìs warned her sons, "thankfully I have wedding business to attend to in Dale."

"Any chance you need a handsome Princely escort?" I stood to bow, hoping to improve my chances of being accepted.

My mother simply looked annoyed, "Not a chance, it's a girls only trip and you two have plenty of work to do today."

Tauriel made a frowning pout to mock my attempt at getting out of meetings but she quickly smiled and winked, "I would still love an escort to the entrance of the mountain."

Dìs made her way out of the hall while Tauriel waited for me to come to offer her my arm.

Tauriel POV

Kili didn't want to let go of my hand when I left and I'll admit, it didn't feel right separating from him now. Dale was only an hour ride from the gates and the battle rams seemed a bit slower than horseback. I had seen the beasts cover a great distance in a short time during the battle, but I did not know if leading them was the same as with equine species. If Dìs was familiar with riding faster than a walk, she certainly didn't let on.

We talked the whole way, she asked about my family, how I grew up. I told her about my parents, about being raised by Thranduil. She seemed impressed by my story and asked lots of questions about my upbringing in the Greenwood and my time as captain of the gaurd. She reciprocated, telling me about her experience as a young princess in Erebor and her life in the Blue Mountains. Dìs is the first and only female born to the line of Durin and the only woman who loves Kili as much I do. She both fascinated me and terrified me all at once, her word could have me fiercely protected or forever banished from Erebor if she so desired it.

The city of Dale was already starting to resemble a bustling town. The streets had been cleared of all matter of debris, many of the visible buildings seemed to be repaired and eager merchants had already set up shops in the market. The guards didn't flinch as we approached, but upon entering within the walls it was clear why. Waiting in the lower ward of the city, we were greeted by Bard and his family. Bain stood tall and proud like his father. While Sigrid and Tilda seemed to be shifting excitedly, clearly wanting to greet us less formally. Dìs and I dismounted and a groom quickly came to relieve us of our Rams.

"Welcome back Princess Dìs, Lady Tauriel." Bard exclaimed awkwardly. He was normally very well spoken but taking on the role of King was probably not an easy transition for him, "Dale is honored to have you as guests."

"Lord Bard, you are too kind," Dìs nodded her head reverently to him, "unfortunately we are only here for the day, important royal wedding business."

She glanced over at me and smiled. Deciding that he was done with the pomp and circumstance, Bard closed the distance in order to have a more private conversation with us.

"Congratulations to the soon to be bride," he said, "the kingdom must be eagerly awaiting the week long celebrations."

"Indeed," Dìs responded ignoring my surprised expression, "however finding a dress suitable for the nuptials is a pressing matter."

"Then let me provide you with an escort," Bard smiled turning to his girls, as Tilda squealed at the notion of wedding dress shopping.

Sigrid POV

Our new home was surprisingly untouched by the dragon. It was located in the upper tier of the city, where the higher classes had once resided. The home was only temporary until the castle could be made ready. The city's castle had taken significant damage by Smaug and it would take some time before it was livable again. Bard refused to have efforts spent restoring it until the town was completely finished.

The home was large but not ostentatious, each room was a modest size with beautiful qualities. The home was made of white stone but the interior was accented by wood. All the doorways and trusses had been carved and painted, while the color was faded with time it was clear whoever had built the home had taken great care with the decoration. Each bedroom had a small balcony which enhanced the elegance of the humble home. My room had vaulted ceilings with hatches that could be opened for sunlight. The support beams and molding were ornate and the room felt airy and quaint. As the oldest child I was able to pick my room before my siblings. I chose the room based on the direction it stood to a certain dwarf I liked daydreaming about. The balcony was the largest and gave an amazing view of the mountain. While I loved being able to marvel at the stone dwarves that flanked the gates of Erebor, the battle had left a less than desirable view of bodies and blood for the first few days. The war had damaged much of the vegetation but with the removal and burning of bodies, one could look out at the view without seeing the horror that once was there. After the snows of winter, the valley between the cities would slowly come back to life.

I had seen the visitors approaching from a distance long before the guard came to alert my father. Our encounter with the dwarves in Laketown had been strange, to say the least, and the refusal to give us the gold promised after Smaug was discerning. However, their bravery in assisting us to safety when the dragon came, as well as the goodwill that came after the battle, had ensured dwarves would always be welcome while our family ruled Dale.

I picked out a special ribbon for my hair and pinched my cheeks before heading to the gate, I doubted my dwarf was coming, but one could never be too sure. Seeing Tauriel was a happy surprise, seeing the mother princess was not. I'll admit she was very cordial as we walked along to what Dale currently had as garment district. My father had gifted Tilda and I with the shopping trip. Certainly much better than the previously planned tour, which was to oversee progress of a large mill in the town.

We stepped into the finest of the shops, where the vendor bowed deeply in shock. He then flitted about the store paying all of us overly exaggerated compliments, while showing us the finest fabrics they had.

Dìs smiled politely at the shop keeper, "We need a wedding dress fit for a princess."

"Highness, my skills as a tailor are unmatched. I could make a burlap sac look stunning, imagine what I can do with satin." the man stood confidently, awaiting the dwarven princess' approval.

Dìs blinked trying hide her amusement in the gentleman's words. At a nod of her head we were all ushered to the back to chairs with vibrantly colored cushions made of velvet. Tauriel had been whisked to the changing area with the tailor's wife, who would assist her with the lastest fashions.

We could hear some hushed arguing behind the curtain and after some time I had to ask, "Tauriel, what is taking so long?"

The shopkeepers wife poked her head out of the curtain with a very disgruntled look on her face, "she has refused to put on any of the dresses but one."

A few moments later, Tauriel walked out from behind the curtains smiling. The dress was simple cream silk, the wide neckline started from the shoulders and dipped into a modest v. Expertly sewn seams drew down across her chest to accentuated the bust, and darts ran along the length of the gown to show off her tiny waist and lovely curves. The long sleeves ended mid wrist with stunning delicate lace cuffs sewn in to create a slim unified look, the lace tightly circled the top of her wrist in whimsical elegance. The silk spilled down to the floor with a short train at the back.

Tauriel must have been waiting for a reaction because she got a worried look on her face, "Do you not like it?"

"My dear, " Dìs started, "you are so gorgeous, you look like you don't belong here on middle earth."

I realized all of our expressions must have been that of complete shock, I tried to sooth her anxiety, "Tauriel, you look absolutely amazing. If Kili doesn't run down the aisle to kiss you the second you enter the room, I'd consider him a moron."

I heard a sob come from Dìs as she said, "I'd have to agree with Sigrid."

Tauriel laughed excitedly, "this isn't even the best part of the dress!"

She pulled up her hair and tied it around itself in a knot and turned around to reveal the back. The same lace spanned across her back leaving a portion in the center covered in a sheer material.

"We will take it," Dìs blurted out, when she saw the magnificent work of the dress in its entirety.

"Of course your majesty," the vendor bowed.

Dìs continued on happily, "Now all we have to do is outfit the rest of us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I know I have been doing my own blend of 18th century female fashion and the medieval fashion more canon to the movies. I wanted the fun of corsets, nightgowns, and possibly underthings with the less structured looks I imagine the ladies wearing in my head. For the wedding gown I was starting to write something more Eowyn inspired but I decided I wanted something more elvish. I scoured the internet for something that seemed 'Galadriel like' but more simple (the woman always has a cape on)... Then I saw it, a lovely basic gown with elegant accents... It was perfect. Low and behold it is a mock of the dress Bella wore in twilight (I didn't know before I picked it and I tweeked the description to be less Victorian). I debated revealing this information but I say it so you can do a google image search of the gown that inspired the one in the story.

Please feel free to explore these terms further in the LOTR wikia pages as they give much lengthier descriptions then I saw fit to use here, this is simply a fast reference-

Eru Ilúvatar: the one God over all other gods

Ainur: the holy ones; the gods under the Ilúvatar

Music of the Ainur: the great song of the Ainur, it is a song that the universe is designed, taught unity and harmony amount the gods (I like to interpret it as a song of peace that many in middle earth believe is a righteous way of life, such as being kind to others etc.)

Halls of Mandos: the afterlife

Tauriel POV

The afternoon was filled with laughter and bonding at the dressmakers shop. Dìs made it expressly clear, she was treating us to any of the items we decided to purchase. The shop keeper brought wine and pastries for us to enjoy as we took turns trying on the beautiful, as well as the horribly tasteless items the store had to offer. Tilda, was the most boisterous of all, trying on the silliest dresses and getting all of us to giggle heartily. I picked out a few more dresses, stockings, and shoes, and Dìs ordered matching travel cloaks in Durin blue that would be delivered later. My future mother had purchased quite a bit for herself as well as some items for her sons. She stopped at a smoke shop to pick up a new pipe for Kili, along with a rather large package of high quality pipe weed. Apparently, Kili's pipe had broken at some point during the quest and he was always borrowing Fili's. I felt guilty, I did not even know he smoked. I only smoked on special occasions and he'd never said a word to me about wanting to. All in all, the trip had been very successful, our rams were packed to the brim.

I gave Tilda and Sigrid tight hugs and made them promise to give our regards to Bard and Bain. We had stayed most the day and needed to travel soon or we would run out of light. As we mounted the beasts I got a tingling feeling at the back of my neck, the same sensation that centuries of training told me someone was watching. I searched the area for anything or anyone suspicious, but saw nothing. I shook off the feeling and gently tapped my ram forward.

As we exited the gates of Dale, Dìs began to speak about Kili, she told me how he always stood out among the other dwarves. He was a head taller then all his peers, the Durin men were tall but he was even a few inches taller than his uncle. Most dwarrows chose heavy arms such as long swords, axes, and battle hammers. Despite being able to expertly wield all these weapons, his favorite was the bow. He never cared to braid his hair like the others, preferring to leave his locks wild. Despite his age, his beard had not grown in fully, making him appear to be younger than he was. I'm pretty sure she was trying to tell me that Kili was unpopular.

While I'm sure a dwarrowdam would be with him based on his lineage alone, Dìs seemed to think it was unlikely the lady would have been Kili's first choice in a bride. I began to wonder again what the dwarven standard of beauty was. Kili was extremely attractive by both elven & human standards and Dìs was lovely lady, not hard to see when Thorin and her sons were also very good looking. Judging from the other dwarves I had met, it's hard to imagine their daughters would have the same delicate features Dìs had.

I knew from personal experience that at least some women had found themselves charmed in to compromising positions with Kili, so her words confused me. Out of pure curiosity, I made a mental note to ask Kili or Fili if the opportunity ever presented itself. I mean how do you bring up a subject like this? Regardless of what dwarven population thought about my love, I knew he was perfect. Anything that may have been in the past did not matter. Truly all the things she described only validated why Kili was perfect for me, he was tall but I was very very short, we could both wield many weapons but we both preferred a bow, his wild hair... Well I just love his hair and it's not like I styled mine often either. As for the beard, Kili could have no beard or short beard or long, it would not change how I felt about him. In fact, had he not been so charming and hilariously inappropriate when we first met, I probably wouldn't have been drawn back to his cell that night.

She has stopped talking during the time I was lost in thought, after a moment she finally spoke, "today was fun."

I smiled, "it was, thank you for everything. The dress is amazing and you have been so generous ."

"My daughters will have everything their heart's desire," she said matter of fact, "they'll deserve it, my boys are a handful and their offspring will probably be worse."

I turned to smile at my soon to be mother when I heard a twig snap, instinct had me moving my ram in a defensive stance beside her. I grabbed a small dagger I kept in my boot and cursed myself for not having more weapons on my person.

"Easy Lady elleth, it's me," Bofur said as he moved out of the bushes, showing both hands, "I might as well travel with you, since I can no longer shadow you."

Dìs giggled a bit, "I suppose not, I have to assume anyone wishing our lady harm is still at Erebor. Your efforts today may have been wasted."

"Why is it I got stuck with shopping again?" Bofur whined to Dìs.

"What... Have you been following us all day!?" I looked at Bofur in disbelief.

"Of course my dear," the princess said, "how else do you think we will catch the dwarves who wish you ill will? Did Kili not tell you Bofur & Dwalin were taking shifts to guard you?"

"Well yes, but I told him I did not need protection," I shyly admitted, "I had hoped..."

Bofur interjected, "Don't be silly, you are a strong warrior no doubt, but whoever assaulted you knows this. They would not try anything alone, it would be a group attack."

I was a little surprised by Bofur's fierce tone. I was touched at his willingness to protect me, the dwarf actually cared for my safety.

I sighed, "thank you. You're right, I most likely could not take on a group of trained dwarven fighters by myself."

"Certainly not with one dagger," Dìs added, "We'll have to get you properly outfitted, even I have multiple daggers on me at all times."

I gave Dìs a humored and appreciative look before thanking her.

As the sun set I started to shiver from the cold and was thankful the rest of the trip was short. As we reached the entrance I saw my favorite bodyguard waiting for me. He helped me slide off my ram and I embraced him in a tight hug. The warmth of his body helping to stave off the chill in mine.

"Cold are we?" Kili smiled at me.

"A little," I nuzzled my frozen nose into his neck, in an attempt to try and thaw it out.

"I see the trip was successful," Kili said approvingly as he looked over the full bags being taken off the beasts. He released me and started to peek in a bag when his mother came up and swiftly cuffed him on the ear. "Ow, what was that for?" Kili whined.

"No peeking, the dress is supposed to be a surprise," Dìs scolded him, "Bofur, if you can bring the bags up to the suites, we have to make an appearance at dinner."

"Good, I'm starving," Kili stated, "I was waiting for you both to get back and it's getting late."

"Will Fili be at the dining hall?" Dìs asked.

"He... Eh, took his meal up in his room," Kili told us smirking, "apparently a bit too much fun was had with the wheelbarrow this afternoon. The blonde prince is not being a very good sport about it, Dori and Ori have gone into temporary hiding."

Dìs snorted at the vague information her son was telling us and rolled her eyes.

I caught Kili's attention and raised my eyebrows, wanting more information but Kili just shook his head at me, "Guy stuff."

I gave him a suspicious look, "sure, guy stuff."

Dìs stifled her laughter at my response, "told you, my boys are a handful. Better think long and hard about being a Lady of Durin before it's too late."

She pushed ahead of us walking into the hall and I looked at Kili lovingly and smiled, "guess I'm stuck with you."

"Luckiest dwarf in the land," he replied as he kissed my hand.

Dinner was delicious and uneventful, I think both of us were too hungry to stop to talk to each other. As Kili guided me to our suite he asked how my day was.

"Lovely, Your mother is really an amazing women. I had fun." I told him, "Oh! I discovered today our wedding celebrations will be a week long."

"Ah yes, well," Kili looked down at his feet as he walked, "it's not the whole week really."

"Not really the whole week?" I asked him sarcastically, a little miffed he had failed to mention this information before.

"It's just dinners. The wedding is normally the people you are closest with. The subsequent meals are to allow others who did not attend the wedding to celebrate with the couple," Kili told me, "but this is a royal wedding and the kingdom is still small so it will essentially be everyone partying for a week."

I laughed at him as I pushed open the door to our room, "Ok, well we better go over all the dwarven wedding details. I am worried I will look like a fool if I get surprised."

Kili walked me through the whole ceremony as we washed and dressed for bed. It all starts with the completion of our courtship, the giving of the rings. His brother will then give our marriage seven blessings in Khuzdul. After the ceremony we will be ushered to our room to consummate the union, and everyone else gets to go to a great feast in our honor. Each feast one of the blessings is recited and celebrated. The next six dinners we would be required to attend but couples are supposed to spend as much time as possible with each other during that week.

"So let me make sure I have this right, we are required to be there to celebrate the seven blessings but the first night we are absent?" I asked Kili, snuggling up next to him in bed.

"The first blessing is about following the Music of the Ainur. It's an old dwarrowdam tale, if newlyweds are there to celebrate for the blessing the holy ones won't guide them," Kili said as he rolled his eyes, clearly not believing in the superstition.

"I see, so what are the other blessings?" I asked him.

"You know, I don't know the exact blessings. I have only attended two wedding in my lifetime and I was young. There are lots of prayers about the strength of love, a blessing for offspring, a blessing for us to be able to live together in the afterlife..." Kili paused the realization hitting him.

I kissed his forehead in an attempt to smooth out the worry that was showing there, "I am sure the mighty Eru Ilúvatar sees fit to ensure we walk together in Halls of Mandos."

"Do you think you will fade after my passing?" Kili asked quietly, unsure of my reaction.

"You are my Nauth Ona, I will not want to be in a world you are not a part of," I told him simply, "I may not have lived a long life for an elf but I do not fear passing early for my time, my only real fear is living a life without you."

"The halls of waiting will not be able to contain my rage if you are not going to be there with me," Kili whispered, sleep starting to overcome him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tolkien likened the dwarves in his story to the Jewish people. Therefore in my story I am trying to draw as many parallels as I can. Maintaining the semitic tone is my nod to him. While I'm still creating my own twist of dwarven custom, I have incorporated the plain ring to symbolize a marriage of stability and the orthodox custom of seven blessings and seven meals to honor the couple. I may add more parallels as the fic progresses but we'll have to see.

Special shout out to Bon Jovi in this chapter. For those of you who are old enough (or cool enough) will notice the 'Bed of Roses' nod.

Kili POV

I awoke to tender kisses across my brow.

"I have to leave soon, Fili is starting to walk today," my lady whispered.

"Mmmph," I mumbled as I pulled her into an embrace, "it's fine... I need to get up early anyway."

Fili had completed the grip for her bow and I had arranged to present it to her after breakfast. Hopefully, I could finish the gift in time.

Tauriel hopped out of bed and I watched as she put on a corset, gently pulling the strings and adjusting her breasts into place. She pulled thick stockings out of the drawer and slipped them on one at a time. Tying the bows tight around her thighs as her hair fell in front of her face, the ends brushing just below her backside. Just watching her dress was alluring, "I have never seen you wear stockings, It's a good look for you."

She looked up to see my hungry eyes and flashed me a sly smile. My lady obliged with a playful slow turn so I could commit the vision to memory. When she finished, she made her way to the wardrobe. I began to climb out of bed to assist her back out of the lovely stockings when she yelled out, "Your mother!"

Really?!

"I love her... And I hate her all at once," she exclaimed as she pulled out a linen pinkish red dress, "I had tried this on at the shop yesterday because everyone insisted. Obviously, I had refused the dress because of the bold color."

"I can see why everyone liked it, the color suits you" I told her.

"The shop keeper said this shade is called rose, of course she would purchase it without my knowing. I can not possibly wear this, everyone will stare," she exclaimed sadly.

"It reminds me of a bawdy Dwarven love song... now you have to wear it," I teased her as I started up with the song.

She raised an eyebrow at me and pursed her lips into a pout, inspiring me to grab her and dance her around the room. I caressed her face at the chorus, "I _want to lay you down on a bed of roses_...," It took me holding her hand to my heart while singing in an over exaggerated manner to get her to break into a smile.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "How do I say no now?"

Fili POV

Tauriel and Óin came to my room early in order to assist with my therapy. Óin bent and stretched my legs and my arms as he always did, periodically asking me if I had pain. When he was satisfied with his assessment, he allowed me to step off the side of the bed to try and walk on my own. I did much better than I had hoped, I had minimal ache in my right leg around the two places it broke, with almost no pain in the left. The more I moved the easier my movements were. I still had a noticeable limp but it would get better, if not go away completely. If one considers Azog tossed me beaten and stabbed from the tower on Raven Hill, the limp was a small price to pay for my life.

"You're doing amazing Fili. Why don't we work our way to the stairs, see if you can get down for breakfast," Óin told me, seeming relieved.

"You'll be ready to seek revenge from Dori and Ori in no time!" Tauriel said cheerfully.

The reminder of those two had me growling in anger, "I'm still furious with them after their joke."

Óin sniggered, having already been told about the incident, "They were just giving you an opportunity with the lovely Dünhilda."

I snorted, "The lovely Dünhilda?! Mahal, I could puke."

"Who is this lady?" Tauruel asked confused as I glared at Óin.

"Kili did not tell you?" I asked, she shook her head so I continued, "She is the daughter of Dünek, comes from a strong Firebeard family. Balin probably dreams about the alliance Erebor would have if I chose to marry her."

"She is the only available 'dam in the mountain right now. Sadly, Dünhilda is about as attractive as an Orc's behind." Óin was laughing heartily at his own words.

"and probably less intelligent." I added causing Óin to start laughing even harder.

Tauriel was horrified at our description of the dwarrowdam, "Poor Dünhilda."

"No, not Poor Dünhilda, poor Fili," I corrected her, "Dori and Ori had been tasked with getting me back up to Thorin's room after lunch. Dünhilda was trying very hard to gain my attention the whole meal. On the way out of the dining hall, she was strategically squeezing her chest with her arms, to accentuate her cleavage... one of many lewd attempts to get my notice. Dori had been teasing Ori about asking her for walk in a dark corridor, when the two fell silent behind me. I had all but asked what was going on when I was left stranded by a bench just outside the hall."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Tauriel said.

"Yes well, Dünhilda found me there a second later. Forcing me to spend the next ten minutes politely swatting her wandering hands from my person," I explained, sounding disgusted, "She even tried to lean in for a kiss, which caused me to fall off the bench! I think she was trying to lie next to me on the floor before Dori finally came to get me, tears streaming from his eyes from laughter."

Both Óin and Tauriel were laughing by the time I'd finished my story.

"I did not know any women had traveled with the settlers, besides your mother," Tauriel said once she gained her composure.

She held my forearm stabilizing me down to first few steps and Óin positioned himself in front of me in case I stumbled.

"I believe only Grumdi and Dünhilda traveled here with Dìs," Óin informed us, "it's possible the menfolk would have kept them hidden from an elf initially, but neither 'dam looks very feminine, doesn't surprise me you didn't spot them."

"Grumdi is here? I haven't seen Gimli yet" I wondered allowed, breathing through the pain.

The first few steps were easy but doing the full staircase was quickly becoming problematic.

"Aye, my young nephew is still upset he was left behind, Glóin suggests we let him be for a little longer. He will come around," the healer admitted.

"You look rather strained, perhaps we are taking things too fast?" Tauriel asked a little worried, "Glandur instructed you to st..."

"Nope!" I cut her off breathlessly, "I am doing this, the coronation is tomorrow... I think... if I can get up and down this staircase... Then I can get to Dale."

"Get to Dale fine, but how will you get back?" my future sister asked.

"Ale lots and lots of ale."

Tauriel POV

I could sense Dwalin's presence from the moment we left the royal suite but I could not see him. As frustrated as I was to have a shadow, I'll admit it did make me feel a little better. He would have no problem picking me out in a crowd thanks to Dìs.

Fili made it down to the bottom of the staircase and finally sat down on a bench for rest. His determination was rather impressive. He relaxed his head against the solid ebony rock behind him and breathed deeply with his eyes closed.

"Perhaps we should make arrangements for you to stay in Dale over night," I proposed.

He opened one eye to look at me, still leaning back into the wall, "perhaps"

He started to smile at the suggestion, I'm sure extra time in our neighboring town would please the blond prince immensely.

He regally limped on his own to the dining hall from the bench, insisting Óin and I go ahead of him so he could enter on his own.

As we entered the hall I suddenly felt very self conscious, every dwarf had turned to look at me and I silently cursed my dress. Kili was already in the hall and stood at the royal table smiling, waiting for me to approach. As I made my way towards him I vowed to keep my head high, I did look lovely in this dress.

"My lady," he bowed and pulled out my chair before sitting beside me.

I was so nervous, I simply grit my teeth to make it look like I was smiling, "I'm the giant tomato of Erebor."

Kili chuckled, "That could not be further from the truth, you are stunning in that dress. I am the envy of every male in this room. Look even Dünhilda is jealous of your fair beauty."

"Poor Dünhilda, you guys are awful." I chided him but my curiosity got the better of me, "Which one is she anyway?"

Kili pointed out a swarthy dwarf with rather unfortunate physical features. To my utter surprise, the lady was wearing a gown in a color similar to my own. My elation at knowing the red hue would not deem me a harlot by all the kingdom, was quickly ended when I remembered how forward the dam had been with Fili. The thought reminded me I had some sensitive questions for my dwarf.

"Kili," I lowered my voice so the conversation would be private, "are dwarven women always as forward as Dünhilda?"

He stopped eating and looked at me seriously, "um... What do you mean?"

"Well, how many women have been... forward with you?" I asked getting to the heart of my curiosity.

My dwarf turned a shade deeper than that of my outfit and looked back down at his plate. I was about to ask him again when Fili walked into the hall, garnishing light cheering from the dwarves as they saw him walking on his own. Kili nudged my side whispering for me to stand up and it quickly became apparent what Fili had intended to do.

"Crap." I whispered loud enough only for Kili to hear, but by the mischevious smile on Fili's face, it's possible he caught the expletive as well.

Fili stood in front of the royal table until the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Shouting his words so the sound would echo off every stone in the kingdom, he began, "Lady Tauriel of Greenwood," Fili paused for effect, every dwarf was waiting to see if he would accept or deny the engagement, "I Fili, son of Vili, pledge to protect the lady of Durin."

Fili bowed as low as his injury allowed before stepping up and embracing us both in a vigorous hug. Many of the dwarves applauded the acknowledgement by the prince.

"I thought I was done with the pledges, did you have to do it in front of everyone?" I whined, very embarrassed by the attention.

"Yes" Fili said simply. The blonde prince ruffled his younger brothers hair before taking his seat, "making the pledge public was key, there are a good portion of dwarves who will accept you simply because the family accepts you."

Kili winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I had a new appreciation of the Durin boys. For as playful and irresponsible they were, there was an equal amount of brilliant and serious when they needed it.

"Besides," Fili continued, "I had to pledge loudly or I wouldn't have had anyone's attention. All eyes were on you in the dress, the color is very becoming."

"Same color dress as your lady love," I teased as I angled my head in the direction of a certain lady, Fili simply shuddered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kili POV

"Are you ready?" I asked as she ate her last bite of breakfast.

"For what?" Tauriel asked, looking a bit confused.

I flashed her a cheeky grin , "you and I are spending the day together."

Her face lit up and she hugged me tight. I knew she would be excited. While we had spent plenty of time together, we had yet to spend a full day uninterrupted. I grabbed the box with her newly finished bow in it and took her hand to lead her out of the hall. I had hidden the box under the table so the whole day could be a surprise.

"What's in that?" She questioned me as I led her through the entryway of Erebor.

"Can't tell you yet," I kept a sly smile as I guided her towards the old sporting area.

There was late fall chill in the air, enough to cause shivering in human kind but to dwarves and elves it was simply comfortable crisp feeling. A cold that would fall away as as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. There had been much colder days before this, but today was a last gift of sunshine before the grey of winter set in. The plain running along the entrance of Erebor was still trampled and messy from the battle, seemed as if much more time had past than a week. It was not hard to imagine how magnificent the area would be once the grasses grew back.

The sporting area was to the east away from the fountains of the running river. I had Bifur assist in getting the area cleaned up, repainting the targets and repairing the sparring ring. It had originally been set up in haste, the interior sporting arena was not yet accessible due to broken rock wall. Between more pressing repairs and lack of spare time to sharpen skills, this would have to suffice. I figured after she received her gift she would be out here more than before. When we arrived she turned to me and pulled me into a deep kiss and it took every ounce of power to pull away.

"I'm sorry," I told her, "I have to do this first, then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

She giggled when I winked at her, "Very well, let us practice."

She made her way to grab a bow on the rack when I stopped her, "you won't be using that bow, you'll be using this one."

I opened the box and handed her the weapon, the bow was rather impressive. Fili matched the grip to mine perfectly, the only exception was gold filigree I added to the crest of Durin.

"Kili..." She started but she didn't know what to say.

"This, is one of your courting gifts," I told her, "Fili made the handle, the design is an exact match to mine."

She kissed me again, "Kili it's lovely, and the size is right."

"I think the resistance on the string should be about right too." I told her as she tested it, "that's not even the best part, look here on the upper tip... I imbedded a blade into the recurve of the limb."

Her eyes went wide, "I have never seen anything like this before!"

"Took forever to work out how to do it without sacrificing the integrity of the bow. Destroyed three before I got it perfect." I smiled, pleased with her reaction thus far.

She touched the sturdy wood above the blade, "Kili that's brilliant!"

"I made a blade for the lower tip as well, I wanted you to have every protection." I reached up to hold her cheek.

"I love it," she looked up from the bow excitedly, "I want to try it out."

"Oh wait this too. I noticed you do not wear your Mirkwood uniform, I figured you would want one of these to wear here." I pulled out an armguard made specifically for her. The leather had been etched in an elven style to depict the stars in the night sky above the mountain of Erebor. "Ori helped etch the design, his artistry is the best in the mountain."

I watched her delight as she slipped on the guard, tracing the design with her other hand in appreciation. She smiled as she looked at her new gear and began to practice. Her aim seemed effortless, she looked magnificent handling the one of a kind weapon. I soon joined her in a friendly competition, to which determining a winner became difficult as the shots were too close to call.

She placed her bow against the sparring fence and walked over to me. She smiled, her eyes bright with appreciation, "I am not accustomed to receiving gifts, I don't think I will ever become comfortable."

I pulled her into an embrace, "My wife will have everything I can give her, my name, my love, my life..."

I trailed off, my attention being drawn to a noise beyond the trees about 100 yards out. Growling. Tauriel had heard the sound too. She ran to grab her bow, positioning herself a few feet from me nearby the stock of arrows. I grabbed a short sword and sheathed it, nocking two arrows at once and aiming towards the growing sound. I moved slowly to stand next to my love, fighting back to back would be the best plan.

"Wargs," Tauriel whispered, "eight of them, I think."

What were wargs doing here now? Was there another army coming? Could they have run about unnoticed since the battle? Were there Orc riders? Too many questions, but one thought pushed to the forefront of my mind.

"Tauriel," I spoke softly, "run the entrance, bring back help."

"No." She did not say the word defiantly, but she was firm in her answer, "I will not leave you."

I turned momentarily to look at her, nodding my head in acceptance, but my heart was screaming to make her escape. As much as I wanted her safe, I could not expect her to do what I could not. I would never have left her if she had asked.

At last I could make out a glimmer creeping slowly from the forrest line, the beasts had on barding. I did not see any riders but this situation just got worse. Despite our expertise it would be difficult to fell the wargs in a single shot, not while they were protected with armour.

"We'll release at the same time," she whispered pulling back her bow string also bearing two arrows, "one..."

The beasts were closing in on us, angry spittle dripping from their razor sharp teeth.

"two..."

They stopped a short distance from us, primed for their charge.

"Three."

Time seemed to slow down as we released our volley simultaneously, her arrows brought down two beasts hitting them directly in the eyes, mine brought down one but the second arrow hit the fowl creature in the leg causing it to yelp in pain. Before the the wounded mutant dog could bite at the arrow, I sent another through its head. Tauriel had brought down another two wargs before the remaining two were too close for bows. Tauriel had taken up a sword from the stock nearby and slashed at the angry beast's face, causing the crashing sound of metal on metal. I had the other warg circling me slowly. The creature was searching for a lethal opening to attack, but I found one first. I ran at the beast swiftly and slid underneath it, slicing the creature's belly open. It was then when I heard her cry out in pain.

Tauriel POV

Of course our one day together would be disrupted. I was suddenly wishing the interruption had been Balin, not hungry wargs who had probably been abandoned during the great battle.

We had reduced the pack to two armoured dogs and Kili and I could no longer fight side by side. The wargs would separate us by instinct. This of course was the best way to defeat the creatures, one on one. I had slashed at it's head, purposely trying to get the beast to show a weakness for attack. It snarled at me, lunging at my torso. I twisted out of the way flourishing my skirts, when I turned to face the warg again, I felt it.

It was as if a bolt of lightning struck my womb, the shock had me crying out. I thought perhaps I had been bitten. I brought my hand swiftly to the spot where pain still reverberated through my belly. My reaction had been fast but it was pause enough for the creature to lunge on top of me. My hands holding the jaws only a few inches from my face. It's fowl breath had me gagging as I struggled to keep the beast from its goal. I heard a soft singing fill my ears and I feared that this was to be my end. The warg suddenly screamed and lurched off to the left. Kili had come up from the right and sliced the leg off the beast causing it to fall to its back. He lept into the air and plunged his sword into the creature's neck. Kili made sure the animal was finished before rushing beside me.

He was checking my entire body in a panic, "I heard you cry out? Where are you hurt?"

"I am not injured," I told him as I sat up to hug him, "my hands a little from the teeth, but it's nothing... It will heal in no time."

"Quick," he said as he pulled me up to a stand, "we should get back in the mountain, there could be more."

We grabbed our belongings quickly and sprinted to the entrance. I could still hear the soft singing the entire way. When we entered the gate my prince gave orders to some dwarves I didn't recognize. The men ran off in different directions as I felt the same sharp pain shoot through my middle. It caused me to falter my step, taking in a quick breath between my teeth. Kili bore a worried expression as he lead me briskly back to our room, his arm firmly around my waist.

As soon as we entered our room he sat me down on a chair by the fire, kneeling in front to look up at me, "Tauriel, are you ok?"

I looked into his eyes, the singing was so loud now I could hardly think straight.

What is wrong with me? I had certainly been in worse encounters than this. Was the sound a form of shock? No, that's impossible. Suddenly it dawned on me what the singing was, what the pain was. The angelic sound suddenly lightened to a soft ringing of wind bells. It had quieted it's sweet singing because I knew it was here now.

I looked down into his eyes and my lips broke into a giant grin. I was terrified and happy all at once, yet the situation we just encountered still had my nerves standing on end, "I'm fine, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright," he said angrily, "when I saw you holding the warg off with your hands..." He closed his eyes and shivered, "Killing those beasts is not enough revenge for me."

He brought me into a tight embrace and let out a deep slow breath. He released me when there was a knock on the door, gently kissing my forehead as he got up.

"Kili!" Dìs exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son.

I stood to join at the entrance of our room, gently rubbing my hands as the wounds healed.

"Mahal woman, you act as if he hasn't been through worse," Dwalin chided her, "How many?"

"Eight all with light barding, no riders," Kili told him.

Dwalin's eyes grew wide as he glanced over to me, "you ok lass? Looks like the wargs ruined that lovely dress."

Dìs let out a gasp as I looked down and saw my new gown. The skirt had been shredded and I was covered in the fell creature's dark blood.

"Damn, the color was just starting to grow on me too." I tried my best to smile at Dìs as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up." My near mother ushered me into the bathroom and closed the door.

She ran the bath water and helped me out of my ruined clothes. She even found some soothing oils to put in the water and the scent, while strong, had the perfect effect on my nerves. I washed my body and hair with the oils so I could keep the relaxing scent on me for the day.

"It must have been quite a fight to unnerve a captain of the gaurd," she finally spoke.

Her perceptiveness shocked me and I took my time to find the right words. I didn't want to reveal too much.

"I never had something to lose before," I admitted softly, "it was strange to be scared, not for myself but for him."

I looked down at my hands. The puncture wounds were mere pink spots and I watched as the injuries healed completely leaving no trace of their existence.

Dìs watched my hands, understanding my full meaning, "He still has a good amount of years left."

"What if something happens, like today?" My brow creased with worry as I pushed away the urge to cry.

Dìs took my hands and kissed them.

"My dear, ladies of Durin would be in constant state of distress if we dwelled on the what ifs," she smiled and lightened her tone, "So tell me what did you think of your first courting gift?"

"Oh goodness, it is amazing. He could not have picked a better item, I sorely missed having my own bow," I gushed, thankful for the change in topic.

She shook her head, "most women would desire jewelry but you want a weapon."

"It is a beautiful weapon," I reminded her.

Dìs brought in a new dark green dress similar to color of my elven leathers and left me to myself. I quickly dressed and combed my hair out before walking back into the room. We were alone again, Kili had washed and changed his clothes. He was sitting on the bed seemingly lost in thought when I walked over to him and began to massage his shoulders.

He leaned into me and smiled, "mmm you smell delicious."

"Thank you," I smiled, "Is our day ruined?"

"No," he paused as he pulled me to sit in front of him. He started to braid my wet hair before he spoke again, "I had intended to give you a proper tour of the kingdom today... If you're still up to it? Love?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, "Oh yes yes a tour. Keep braiding, it feels heavenly."

He laughed at my bliss and continued to work on my locks. The lovely bell sounds coming from my womb coupled with Kili's gentle ministrations had me forgetting all the turmoil of the morning. How had I gotten with child so quickly? I should tell Kili but I want it to be a happy moment. The sight of a warg about to rip off my head was probably at the forefront of his mind. Maybe that's why I should tell him now? I let the internal debate rage on until Kili had finished my hair.

I turned to him and kissed him sweetly, "how do I look?"

Kili had braided all of my hair back with multiple braids piled high on my head. He purposely left my betrothal bead down around my face as well as pulling out some dry whisps of hair to create a softer effect.

"Gorgeous, like you always do," he sat back admiring his work, "your hair is so long, I have wanted to braid it for awhile now. I tried to create a love knot but you have too much hair."

"Should I shorten it?" I asked as I touched the braids, trying to feel out the design.

"You could shave it all off if you'd like, I would still find you lovely," he laughed, "but please don't."

I ran my hands by his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. I didn't know how strongly I would fear loosing him until this morning. Strange how I could fear his death but not my own? Weren't they the same thing? Kili's hands started to wander my body and the desire to keep him safe was quickly overcome with another.

"I just spent twenty minutes braiding your hair," Kili murmured against my lips, pulling me closer to him.

I released from his kiss and pushed him back towards the pillows, "Well then I guess that means I should be on top."

He pulled his shirt off and began working at his pant laces, while I loosened the ties on my dress. When we both had disrobed we came together again, kissing more fervently than before. I had heard whispers from elven guards about their desires after destroying a band of orcs or spiders. I had not understood before now why they felt that way, but the adrenaline from the morning had me very turned on.

I was straddling Kili, kissing him as his hands explored my breasts. The sensation of his gentle touch on my nipples was stronger than before. When he pulled my body towards him to suck one, I moaned out his name in enjoyment. He made an amused grunting noise at my response and moved to the other breast, gaining a similar reaction again. He reached down to my opening, gently rubbing the wet area to see if I was ready. Satisfied he placed himself at my opening and I leaned down to kiss his lips gently. When I sat back up, I held his gaze as I lowered myself on him. Taking him this way was painful, I felt him deeper than I had ever thought possible. I leaned forward slightly using my knees to raise myself up and down on his hard shaft. I was moving slowly and whimpering a bit when Kili's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Try grinding on me like you did the other day," he suggested, holding my hips down and guiding the motion gently.

I took in a breath quickly, my mouth open and eyes closed, it felt like I was going to explode in moments from the pleasure.

"Th-this is... so much better." I told him unable to catch my breath.

I cried out as I found a rhythm to my movements, already so close to my finish. Kili's eyes were filled with pure hedonistic hunger as he watched my body move. My breasts were bouncing lightly and he would occasionally graze his fingers over a nipple, relishing in this leisure as I cultivated the act. I quickly reached my orgasm, pushing through the ringing in my ears and moving my hips on him faster. My walls quaking around him, forcing him closer to the state I was in.

"Mahal, your throbbing on me," he moaned as he moved his thumb to circle my clit.

He had me locked in at climax, the desire to bring his seed was a torturous pleasure I had never felt. I knew I was moaning in delight, but the roaring in my ears had drowned out all the sound around me. I could see his chest start to rise and fall quickly, I knew he was close. I closed my eyes willing my body to continue until I felt him tense inside me. I pressed myself into him as hard as I could, stealing the last moments of our gratification.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay my whole house was hit with the flu before we could get flu shots. Not fun. Thank you for all the new favorites, follows, and lovely reviews. I'm doing my best to get these chapters out as fast as my little fingers can type without sacrificing quality.

As for the previous explicit scene, obviously I want K & T to be dynamos in the sack but it's just not realistic. Also, Kili's 'size' would make certain positions slightly more difficult and they are still discovering each other.

Fili POV

I sat back in an arm chair massaging my legs while listening to more planning meetings. I had been periodically walking around the king's suite throughout the day to gain strength. The constant circling around the lounge and bedroom was more exciting than anything Balin and Dwalin had been talking about so far and I needed to be certain I could make it to Dale tomorrow.

My mother and Bilbo sat beside Thorin and listened in on our talks. Since Dìs' arrival she had somehow managed to convince Bilbo to take small breaks, by trading places with him temporarily. A feat no one had been able to do yet, the two had become allies in Thorin's care and very fast friends.

"There is a second wave a settlers coming from the Iron Hills, only a few dwarves accepted the posts we offered." Balin spoke as he read a raven dispatch, "interesting..."

Dwalin annoyed at his pause spoke, "Brother, could you please share with the room."

"Master Darek has accepted the position as Field Marshall." Balin told them.

"The Bone Breaker!? Isn't he high constable for Dain?" I asked in shock, "he would take a step down to come here?"

"Coming for such a high post at Erebor is hardly a step down," Dwalin mused, "Dain must be furious we offered him the post."

Dìs looked at us in confusion, "Did I hear someone say Bone Breaker?"

"Aye, he has accepted the Field Marshall position, he will come with the settlers from the Iron Hills. The ravens say the group is only a few days out," Balin informed her.

A look floated across my mother's face, a mix between fear and amusement, "He knows he will serve under my son?"

Balin and Dwalin scoffed a bit and looked at the floor. Something was going on here and I wasn't privy to the information.

Confused at the odd behavior I looked to my mother when I asked the next question, "which son?"

"You laddie," Dwalin spoke simply.

"You're not going to be High Constable?" I started in disbelief. Dwalin was practically family to me, where Thorin had been like a father, he had been like an uncle, "that is an honor I would not take from you!"

"It was my decision to be in charge of the Royal Guard." He spoke the words softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "As it is, protecting this family will be a bigger job than I cared for."

I had to admit, having Dwalin in charge of our personal security made me feel much at ease.

"There is no one better suited to learn from than Darek. He is the best," Dìs mused, "Kili should shadow him, you both will benefit from his expertise."

"Master Dwalin," A hurried voice was calling from the door to the suite.

The dwarf walked to meet the voice as we all followed, "Bofur, what can I do for you?"

"My apologies for the interruption. Kili and Tauriel were attacked by wargs on the plain," Bofur's face was filled with worry.

"Mahal! Are they ok?," Balin asked.

"Yes, they are in his suite now. What protocol do you want us to follow?" Bofur looked at Dwalin.

"Triple the gaurd at the gate, I'll be down shortly to give further orders." At Dwalin's words, Bofur quickly left the room, "I will go speak with Kili."

Mom hurried after him and I started to follow when Balin spoke, "I don't think so laddie, Kili is fine and we only have a bit more to finish before we are done for the day."

I grimaced at the old dwarf and sat myself back in a chair. I looked over at Thorin, trying my hardest to will him awake. Not only did I miss him terribly, but getting the kingdom up and running again was more work than anticipated. Soon things would be better established and there would be others to help with daily tasks. Freeing up a bit more time for me and Kili.

I tried to push my worry for my brother and near sister away while Balin spoke about who will receive which official titles in the coming days. If anything was truly wrong Dwalin would have come to get me by now.

"...Kili has asked to be given a title of Royal Emissary, it seems a lowly title for a prince of Erebor but he and the soon to be princess consort wish to travel..."

I shook my head here and there, a gesture to make Balin believe I was listening to him as he droned on. I could have cried tears of joy when Kili walked in the room.

"Ah, in one piece I see," I went to hug my brother.

"There would have been no pieces left, if I had been alone out there," he joked as he motioned for Tauriel to come into the lounge.

She marveled at the size of the room as she walked in.

"It seems it was elvish meat the wargs had been craving," she grimaced as she said the words, "it was a close call."

Kili shuttered and then pulled her into a quick hug, kissing her forehead. He quickly changed the subject, clearly too unsettled to speak about it, "Let's get down to the hall, mom will be waiting for us."

Kili POV

Tauriel and I held hands the entire time we ate lunch. I had a difficult time eating with my left hand but we had barely broken contact since the morning, I wasn't about to stop now. I even moved my chair so our shoulders could touch during the meal. Fili did an excellent job keeping our minds off the warg attack, telling Tauriel about his efforts to carve the handle of her bow, as well as informing us about Darek the Bone Breaker.

"Mahal, to shadow that dwarf would be amazing." I told Fili as he sniggered. Tauriel's eyebrows shot up in confusion so I leaned in to tell her quietly, "The Bone Breaker used to give me nightmares as a child."

Fili's laughing grew louder, so I threw a bread roll at his head, "Alright I concede, the dwarf is pretty terrifying. Darek mentored Dwalin and I'm sure even he is afraid of the Bone Breaker."

Tauriel laughed, "no, that is impossible!"

"Just wait, you'll see what I mean," Fili said as he got up. He stopped and turned to Kili before leaving, "it's going to happen soon, so don't wait much longer."

"What is happening?" My lady looked at me, but I simply shook my head smiling and shrugging my shoulders.

I lead her towards the entrance of Erebor, the interior ward here was wide enough for an army to march out of, but normally it was a large courtyard with gas lamps and benches. The walls were lined with fountains and my mother told Fili and I stories of the festivals that were held in the large open area.

I had one more surprise for the day, plus I wanted to see it as well. The mountain had an oil lamp system running through every hall and corridor. We had to ensure the system wasn't damaged before turning it on. In the mean time, we have had been using torches and candles in the darker sections of the kingdom. All the main lines had been checked and the others closed off so there would be no fires.

Once I found a perfect bench in the center I sat Tauriel down next to me "Do you see all these lamps around the kingdom?"

"Of course, I have seen the massive lanterns along the top of the mountain." She looked above at the darkened chandeliers lining the ebony ceiling of the kingdom.

"In a few moments the lights in Erebor will turn on. They aren't stars but for dwarves under the mountain, this is as close as it gets." I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, "It may not seem very exciting to some but I thought it would be something to remember."

She looked at me excitedly and smiled, her expression soft and genuine. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and it was as if the world only consisted of her and I. I brought my hand to her face and pulled her lips to mine. My thoughts became blurred by my passion and somehow both my arms were holding her body to mine as we searched each others lips.

We only broke apart at the sound of the fire igniting, the roar seemed to grow until it reached the first destination. Each chandelier became illuminated in a fast succession as the fire branched out, reaching the lamps in other corridors and hallways. The glow cascaded down the mountain blanketing the interior in a wave of brilliant light. The shine of the stone made the mountain come alive, a glorious example of Erebor's greatness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I wrote this, edited it like crazy, got frustrated, deleted the whole thing, wrote it again, and edited even more... I wanted this to be perfect. The description of my Erebor within Jackson's vision and telling Kili about the baby... Ugh! Plus I keep thinking of lots of fun stuff to outline into this story, it will probably have a billion words by the time we are done, hope you're all enjoying :D

Kili POV

"That was amazing to behold," Tauriel said holding my hand as we made our way deeper into the mountain, "it's as if Erebor just woke up."

I laughed, "Indeed, the mountain will never sleep again."

She intentionally nudged my shoulder in a playful way as we walked, "Where are we going now?"

"I thought we could go up." I brought her hand through my arm and guided her to a wide stairwell. The railings were solid gold with elaborate dwarven designs throughout. The way was well lit with torch lamps, casting hauntingly beautiful shadows on the wide stone steps as we ascended each flight.

"The upper portion of the mountain is considered the most coveted space, hence why the Royal suites are up the highest and secluded. All these pathways lead off to other suites for dignitaries and other important Dwarven families." I told her as we continued our climb, "all the dwarves from the company were promised space here in their contracts, Bilbo too if he wants it."

Once we reached the top of the steps, the floor opened up to massive ballroom. The vast space could easily house a thousand dwarves for dining and dancing. A chandelier three times the size of the one in the dining hall hung overhead. There were two walkways angled upwards from the opposite edges of the open space, both meeting at an elevated center path that lead towards the front of the kingdom. A large circular balcony made up almost a quarter of the space, the same golden railings guarded the edge. As we approached you could see the impressive stone dwarves lining the open walls and a view downward to the very depths of the kingdom.

"Kili, you can see the city lights for miles down below!" She exclaimed as looked down over the balcony, "I knew Erebor was colossal but to see it."

I smiled at her as she took a few nervous steps back away from the edge, "it is an intimidating height, I try not to think about it when I have to climb the rest of the way to the throne. I don't know why there aren't railings everywhere."

"It is the same in Mirkwood, you remember" she said as she tried to look over the balcony from where she stood, "I also try not to think about it, however, Erebor is significantly... deeper."

I smiled as I took her hand and lead her up a walkway. The further we ascended the more and more light we received from the dwarven rose window at the front entrance. Tauriel gasped as the stalactite came into view, the colossal structure was a rare sight and an engineering feat only the dwarves could pull off. The immense raw stone was veined with gold and tapered low above the king's throne.

"It looks like decoration, but I assure you that shape is necessary to maintain the hollow structure of the mountain," I informed her, "there is a less impressive one in the Iron Hills, Moria is said to have the finest one with glittering jewels embedded into the surface."

When we approached the throne we stood quiet, an eerie presence seemed cast upon the emptiness of the regal chair. Tauriel was taking in the view of the entrance behind, the dwarven arcades, jambs, and niches expertly carved and polished. Two walkways lead off in either direction of the throne, areas obviously intended for royal use.

"To the left is a war room but we're going this way," I pulled her down the right path.

At the end was heavy stone double door that was much easier to open than it looked. Tauriel stood speechless at the area I had only discovered a day ago.

"I thought you would enjoy this," I smirked, taking in her shock and awe as a sign of victory, especially considering how the events had played out so far this day.

The surprise space was an outside balcony of the mountain, a small waterfall spilled from the top of the mountain rock and snaked in a bubbling spring down the center of high trees and grassy areas. The gardens were barren from the frost and cold, only natural for the early beginnings of winter but nothing could take away from the beauty of the place. An old swing hung from an Alfrin tree. While small in comparison to the other trees, it was still a lovely addition to the space despite its bare branches.

"An immortal tree of Amon Anwar, how... How is there one here in the middle of Erebor?" My elf walked over and placed her hand on the flat grey trunk of the tree, her eyes filled with reverence, "I have only seen them in pictures, read about them in books."

The way she looked as she walked through the natural space was enchanting. Before I could utter words of compliment, I had already pressed her against the thick trunk of the Alfrin and started kissing her neck.

Tauriel's POV

To say I was shocked that a dwarven stronghold had a royal garden hiding in the upper levels, would have been an understatement. With the exception of the small brook running over the edge, the grey natural rock jutted out at the end creating a barrier to look out over the land and the trees seemed as if they were planted by design for private romantic walks. The alcoves curved out by the shrubbery made me wonder who in all of Durin had commissioned for such a place.

The wind chimes in my head had started to grow louder as I entered to the wooded area, when I touch the Alfin tree the singing became almost deafening. I knew the time to tell Kili was now, but before I could utter a word he was on me.

"Kili," I breathlessly protested, "we have to talk about earlier."

His body immediately stiffened at the mention of it. He sighed deeply in understanding and sat me in the swing, standing in front of me. The sound was highly distracting but pleasant and despite my nervousness in admitting my secret, I couldn't hide the contented smile from my face. It suddenly seemed very hard to find the words and I held both hands on the cold golden chains of the swing to feel grounded.

My first words came out a bit shaky, "when we were... At the sporting area I was distracted...I ... I think it is why the warg was able to pin me. I heard singing."

"Singing?" He asked very confused.

"You see elves celebrate birthdays on the date of conception," I started to roll on my feet, swinging gently to try and calm myself, "the elleth knows right away when she is with child. They call it a quickening, it hits you fast and then you can hear the song... It's as if... your baby is speaking in melody."

Kili stayed quiet for some time before speaking. The realization crossing his features but quickly masked by seriousness which made my heart twist in worry.

"You heard singing," his voice fell to a timid whisper, "do you still hear singing?"

I smiled seeing why he was suddenly so serious, "yes, there is still singing."

"Tauruel!" He put his hands on the chains to cease my movement, "you're... You're pregnant?!"

I shook my head yes and he quickly pulled me into a hug laughing in happy disbelief.

He pulled back to look at me again, his eyes a little misty, "you're serious? I... I can't believe it... it's amazing."

I was struck by his emotion, I had never seen my warrior dwarf look so soft. Even deep in his displays of passion, he remained a strong force, always a gentleman but still a mighty soldier prince of Erebor. His face was glowing as he gently placed a hand over my belly, the action of his touch brought the singing back down to a light sparkling of tones.

I laughed, "I doubt you'll be able to feel anything now."

"That's my child in there," he defended himself, "I just can't believe it, it can take fifteen years for a 'dam to fall pregnant. Fili and I are an anomaly with a short five year difference."

"Children are rare for my kind as well. I wasn't sure what would happen for us. If we could have children or how long it would take to conceive," I admitted, "I honestly thought we may never have children. I'm still nervous, I am not sure what to expect with this pregnancy."

"I'm sure everything will be perfect," he held my face in his hands and kissed me gently, "wait till I tell Fili, he will flip."

I looked away in embarrassment, "Kili we are not married yet in the eyes of your people. We should tell no one until we are sure the pregnancy is healthy, at least until we are wed."

He looked at me with skepticism "How do you expect me to keep this from Fili?"

I snorted at his point.

"Fine, you can tell Fili." I resigned," But, we can tell no one else. I will personally fillet his manhood if he utters a word of this to anyone else... Same goes for you!"

Kili's eyes grew wide at my remark but he fell into hysterics, " _Amrâlimê,_ I could not force my lovely wife to be a traitor to the crown. You have my word, no one but Fili."

"Good," I grabbed his buttocks and pulled him between my legs, looking up at him with hungry eyes, "I wouldn't want any harm to come to you. The part in question has served me very well."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Madison: :D thank you! That makes me so happy to hear, I am so critical of this story. As for Thorin... Soon... everything will come full circle and more, I just want to take my time getting there. ;)

Margarita: I just now saw that you added me to your community. I think I almost cried, my story made the cut :D

Italics in this portion will be flashback/ Daydream sequence. The Adele song Hello inspired this little portion of my story. I totally fell in love with the idea as soon as I thought of it.

In my story female dwarves (dwarrowdams) are considered mature at 40 years, roughly 20 in human years by online calculations. She was 39 at her engagement before the battle of Azanulbizar (The battle at Moria, where Thorin heroically received his name Oakensheild). I may bring this information into the story at some point in future writing but I wanted you to have the knowledge now for reference.

Khudzul-

 _Addâd: dad_

 _nanar: one_

 _Khazad-dûm: Moria_

Khâzash- brother

 _Arda: earth_

Dìs' POV- flashback

 _"Addâd," I pleaded, "he is my nanar... How can you ask me to be with another?"_

 _"I will not hear anymore about Darek, an alliance with the Broadbeams has already been signed." Thrain pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tight in despair, "Kimril's allegiance for the battle is contingent on a betrothal to his son. There is no going back now, the fight for the east gate of Moria will happen on the morrow. The official betrothal will happen tonight, then I can send you home to the Blue mountains. When Khazad-dûm is safe, I will send for you."_

 _"How can I live this life?" I sobbed, "Please, I beg you, don't make me do this."_

 _The king cradled my head in his hands and kissed my forehead, "Vili has been your friend for twenty years, do not make me out to be a monster for arranging this match."_

 _"Addâd," I whispered feeling all hope lost._

 _"My lovely daughter, you are a princess... a lady of Durin," Thrain hugged me tight, "of all the things I give you, spoiled you, doted on you... I can not give you the luxury of choosing your own mate."_

 _My father made his way to the exit of my tent and stopped, his back still facing me as he spoke, "You will marry Vili and there will be no more discussion on the matter."_

 _I slumped into a chair and cried into my hands for what felt like an eternity. No amount of tears could ever erase my love for Darek and now I was to be joined with his best friend. The situation could not be anymore heart wrenching for any of us. The only thing that brought me from my grief was his voice._

 _"My princess," Darek had stepped through the canvas flap and I threw myself into his arms._

 _"I am to be betrothed to Vili tonight," I burst into tears as the last word left my lips._

 _"I know," his whispered stroking my hair, the sensation calming me to occasional hiccups, "Vili loves you, it is a good match Dìs."_

 _I pulled back and looked up at him in disbelief, "What? How could you say that?"_

 _"He is my best friend," Darek spoke the words painfully, "he is also yours. I trust he will care for you, it will be a good life."_

 _"It should be you," I looked up at him, my chin fitting in the space below his sternum._

 _He was so tall for a dwarf, while many were terrified of his fierce broad soldier appearance. I found him to be handsome and sweet, with eyes that softened only when I came near him. I sat back in the chair again, my body exhausted from the emotion of the day._

 _"Mahal, I must look like a complete mess." I was wiping my face with my hands in an attempt to fix myself._

 _He bent down on his knees and looked at me, his expression serious. His eyes searched my face and when he found my eyes, a small smile broke across his face. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. The world around us disappeared and every hope for a future together burned bright in my thoughts. A happiness that made my heart swell and my belly to fill with butterflies. He broke away from the kiss and embraced me in a desperate hug, little did I know, it would be our last._

 _My mind was still swirling around a plot to run away together when he stood and spoke quiet and firm, "If I survive the battle I will move to the Iron Hills, I want you to forget about us. I beg you... love Vili and live a happy life."_

 _My heart felt like it was splitting apart, the pain of it making my next words come out hoarse, "I can not love him like I love you... Darek you are my n..."_

 _He cut me off swiftly and angrily, "Do not say it Dìs!"_

 _I jumped at his outburst, I suddenly saw the terrifying side others feared from him. This realization that he would no longer look at me as his love, that I would never see his softer side, it caused my body to tremble as I let out an inaudible whimper._

 _A wave of hurt flowed through his face and his tone softened, "Please, we have no choice... if you love me at all, promise me... Promise you will forget about me... Promise you will love him."_

 _The tears flowed fast but silent as I made my final protest, "I can't."_

 _"Please, you must," he begged, staring at the ground unable to look at me as he asked._

 _"I... I promise."_

 _His body shuddered at my words, he turned and walked out quickly. My mind unraveled in devastation and my heart fell into pieces that would never again heal._

The knocking on my door brought me from my thoughts, I had been sitting at my vanity just staring off into space. My marriage to Vili was more than a hundred and forty years ago, I was barely of age at the time. The pain in my heart an all but foreign feeling, that I had not allowed myself to feel for quite sometime, "You may come in."

Dwalin entered my suite closing the door behind him, "I just finished at the gate... I wanted to talk to you, about him."

I closed my eyes to push back the emotion from my voice, duty first, "Where there more wargs spotted? Are we safe?"

"It seems the pack was isolated, forgotten during battle," he explained as he sat in one of the loungers by the fire, "The gate is sealed and triple the guard stands ready. The front has been completely repaired and plans to fortify the entrance start next week."

"Why did you ask him to come here?"

"He is the best Dìs," Dwalin spoke candidly, "We can not take any chances now. This mountain was hard won with many lives, who knows what will happen with Thorin? Fili and Kili were not formally crowned as his successors. There will be some who won't acknowledge their right to rule the mountain. Kili's engagement is not popular and those who are loyal are wavering. Dwarrows will follow Darek's orders like lambs to slaughter, until Erebor crowns a king we will need the support."

I sighed deeply. My old friend knew well what happened in the past, and what was needed for the future.

"I tried to reach out to him you know. When Vili passed, I was horribly devastated... for years. When my sorrow lessened, I thought... perhaps we could finally be together... He never responded to my letters, none of them... he no longer cares for me. How can I see him everyday when he doesn't return my love?" I was resigned, Balin and Dwalin had made the right choice and I knew it.

"He knows he will see you everyday, why else do you think he took the position?" my old friend received a scornful look from me when he asked the question.

I glanced stubbornly away, "I will be destroyed if I get my hopes up, only to discover he has moved on. He never told me I was his _nanar,_ perhaps I was only a youthful interest. An infatuation that disappeared with time."

"We will not know anything until he arrives." Dwalin rose to offer me his arm, "Come my lady, your people await your presence at dinner."

Fili POV

When I hobbled out my room to the royal lounge my brother and his love were playfully laughing. They innocently touched each other as they continued their happy banter, sitting together at a circle of chairs.

I sat down on an ottoman across from them painfully, "I take it the tour was without incident."

I smiled as the two laughed, their love was apparent in their behavior. I was suddenly a little jealous that they were able to live together, every spare moment Kili had he could be spent with his love.

"You could say that," Kili said through a wide grin, he lowered his voice for the next part, "we have news, but you have been threatened with castration and genital mutilation if you speak of it to anyone."

I looked at him confused and slightly offended, "Come now, I am your brother. I have never betrayed your trust, you know that fact well Kili."

Tauriel smirked and Kili leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You are going to be an uncle in a years time."

I shot up out of my chair, shock plainly displayed on my features.

"No way!" I swept him into a tight embrace, "Mahal! If mom finds out before the wedding she will murder you. When did you ever have time to... It would have had to be the first time..."

I blushed deeply, embarrassed by my uncouth. I should not have asked such a personal question.

Tauriel's face screwed up in anger, "There was no time, nor would I have given myself right away."

She crossed her arms and glared at me disapprovingly.

Kili looked at her soothingly before speaking, "Elves now right away, we were already betrothed... when... well."

"Yea, ok I don't really care." I waved them off, "I love you both regardless, I don't need any details. It's bad enough we shared a room our whole lives."

Kili scoffed, "Believe me it was way worse on my end. Was their no 'dam in all of Arda who's reputation you've not sullied?"

I ignored my brother's tease, he was going to be a father. The precious gift he was given made me want to burst with pride and elation.

"By gods! I'm going to be an uncle," I smiled the realization setting in, "as soon as you two are married I will craft my nephew his very first sword. He'll be just like his favorite uncle."

"Yea, I am not sure I want my son to play with knives quite y..." Kili stopped talking as our mother's door opened.

Dìs and Dwalin walked out arm in arm, "Ah my children, we can all go down to the hall together."

Dìs offered her other arm to Tauriel who gladly accepted, I followed behind with Kili. He looked at his lady and our mother walking together and smiled. I couldn't help but feel immense joy for him, however when he turned to give me that same sappy smile I couldn't resist tripping him.

"What the fuck! What was that for?" he got up and swiftly grappled me into a head lock.

"That was for not trusting me, you ass!" I yelled as I wiggled out of his grip, pulling him into a hug as we walked.

Regardless of his upcoming marriage and the doom of impending fatherhood, Kili was always going to be my brother. No matter what changed in the future, that would always remain the same.

"I love you Khâzash."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tauriel's POV

Kili and Fili were celebrating hard at dinner, with multiple toasts to each other and a ton to me. Most believed it was because of the engagement, only we knew the real reasoning. Their rowdy behavior was attracting others from the company, the drink started to flow freely, and by the time dinner was served, the hall had turned into a massive impromptu party. Barrels of ale were being rolled out, the hall echoed with loud cheering, and dwarves were bringing their instruments to start playing music. Dìs and I sat together, laughing at their drunken antics. Friendly fights had broken out merely for sport, gambling ensued, and food was being flung in all directions.

When the dessert plates were pulled from the royal table, Bofur got up and sang a song in Khudzul that included very suggestive dance moves. The hall broke out into song with him, yelling out encouragement here and there. I looked to Dìs for translation, but she refused, saying the lyrics were far too risqué to repeat. I tried to ask Kili but he was already too far gone in drink, not hearing my question at all. He pulled me in for a messy kiss, insisting I dance with him. I declined but was unable to resist his playful pouting. We danced for two songs before I asked him to get me a refreshment, a perfect excuse for me to sit down. I wasn't annoyed with Kili partaking in libations, in fact I wish I could join in, but because I was pregnant I would not have more than one drink and certainly no pipe weed. Being inhibited made me feel a little left out of the raucous festivities. I looked for my near mother but it seemed she had already left the hall. I didn't blame her in the least, the hour was late and we still had the coronation tomorrow. I sat in my chair and wondered how long until I could steal Kili away to our suite.

A young dwarf walked up to my table and bowed his head in respect, "Congratulations on your engagement, my lady. May you both live a long and happy life."

"Thank you," I nodded my head in greeting, "I will let prince Kili know you have wished us well master dwarf."

"Gorek, master Gorek," he smiled widely, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Tauriel. Your deeds for our kin border on the legend."

I laughed at his flattery catching Fili's attention, he nudged his brother and pointed over towards me. Kili had gotten caught up in a conversation and had yet to get me a drink. They saw the dwarf speaking with me and made their way over to my side both bearing very protective looks. I ignored their approach and continued my conversation.

"You are too kind," I was feeling relieved that not all the new settlers despised me... At least not this one, "How have you come to settle at the lonely mountain?"

The brothers had come to my chair, both standing on either side of me in a defensive stance. I looked up at Kili and saw his face change to recognition of this dwarf, but Fili spoke first.

"Mahal man! How are you?'" The elder prince reached across to shake Gorek's hand, "It's been a long time."

Kili grinned with mischief, "We grew up with this trouble maker, he lived nearby our family in the Blue Mountains."

"Got into loads of trouble before we came of age, didn't we." Gorek joked.

"Don't lie man," Kili said, "we got in to plenty of trouble after too."

They boomed in laugher causing me to jump a bit. Goodness, I need a drink just to handle the joviality of these dwarves.

Fili slapped the young dwarf on the shoulder playfully, "Come let's have a drink."

I stood to take Kili's arm, but his fingers were gripping the table so tightly I began to worry, "What's going on? Are you ok?"

I pulled his hands from the table and kissed them to garnish a response, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize Gorek, I didn't even realize I had left you unattended... It is my job to protect you, always. I shouldn't have been so derelict in my duties."

I scoffed at his ridiculousness, "Kili the entire company is in this room, not one of them would ever let anything happen to me and have you forgotten that it is I who have saved you on multiple accounts."

He looked at me stone faced, "It's different now."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him from the hall. I had heard dwarves were fiercely protective of their women and children, but I didn't want to have that discussion with my drunken husband tonight. He was surprisingly stable as we made our way up the staircase to our room, I started to question how blitzed he truly was until he plopped himself into a lounge chair to rest.

I threw my hands up, "Dwarves!"

His head lulled back and he sighed deeply.

"Kili, our room is right there," I pulled on his hand, "you can do it."

"I need rest," He whined, unmoving.

I sighed knowing I would have to do something drastic to get him up. I straddled him in the chair and ran my fingers through is hair causing his arms to pull me close and his lips find mine. Just when I felt his excitement growing I pulled away and got up, making my bets that I wouldn't be walking to our room alone.

"Mahal woman!" He groaned as he got up to follow me.

Once in the room I poured him a glass of water and handed it to him, "Drink my love, or you'll never make it to the coronation."

"Nonsense, dwaves are a hardy folk. I'll be fine tomorrow," he tried to shoot me a flirtatious smile but he ended up spilling his water all over his shirt.

"Kili," I sighed, laughing a little, "how much have you had to drink?"

"Um," he looked up trying think as he counted on his hands, "I think... I remember the count was at 16 when Dori and Ori challenged each other to a wrestling match."

"The wrestling match?! Kili that was before the second course was served!" I went to get him another glass of water, he was going to need it.

Kili made his best attempt to seduce me while I undressed him and tucked him into bed. The whole process was quite comical but I just pressed my lips together in a smile so I wouldn't laugh at him. Once I got into my nightgown, I sat on the bed with my brush and started to take out the braids from my hair.

"You are so amazing... are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked slurring his words a bit.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to change my mind?" I teased.

"Don't you want to be with Legolas? He is seems a fierce warrior, very tall, an elf prince... Such a better match for you." His face filled with over exaggerated seriousness, "the room is spinning."

I raised an eyebrow at him, now was as good of time as any to tell him, hopefully he wouldn't remember, "Legolas courted me for a bit, but it was not very long or serious."

"You courted? Formally?"

"Yes, Thranduil disapproved of the match, we were too much like brother and sister. The whole experience was very odd for both of us." I had finger combed the last braids out and started to brush my locks, "He was my first kiss, my only kiss before you."

I had accidentally ruined the betrothal braid with the brush and I was trying to fix it. Kili sat up and took it out, starting to rebraid it. I looked at him and smiled, slightly amazed he was capable of braiding.

He finished replacing the beads and kissed the bead and then kissed me, "I may not be your first kiss, but I will be your last."

"Ok Kili," I said playfully, I was going to take full advantage of his inebriated state, "Your turn to tell me about your first kiss."

"Ruvila, it was in the training arena of the Iron Hills," he laid back down putting his arm over his eyes, "Fili and I were sent there for basic arms training when we were young, she had promised a kiss to the winner of a sword fight. I'm pretty sure she had wanted my brother to win... story of my love life."

I laid down next to him running my fingers along the curve of his chest muscles, "How do you mean?"

"Anytime a 'dam was interested in me it was always to get close to Fili," he spoke sincerely, "I didn't mind much, I wasn't really interested in any of them once I got what I wanted."

"How many?" I asked.

"Enough"

"How many?" I demanded firmly.

"Eight." He finally admitted, "But it was never sex... Plus I saw all the difficulty Fili had trying to keep up with the flirting and gifts after, it seemed more trouble than it was worth."

He chuckled a bit as he looked at my wide eyes.

"So keeping a lady happy is more trouble than it's worth?" I teased, "was there anyone you thought worth the trouble?"

"I had a major infatuation with one lady once... Andina, but every dwarrow in Arda thought she was beautiful," Kili turned and pulled me into his arms, "Fili was after her for some time, she went to the Iron Hills to try and get her snares on my cousin, Dáin's son Káin. Fili was quite upset over the insult."

"She sounds like a horrid person," I got up to get him more water urging him to drink, "Did she marry him?"

"No, who cares about her now. I have a sexy redheaded wife to warm my bed," he yawned, "she can't even compare to your beauty."

"Mmm hmmm, of course," I was not stupid, but the compliments were certainly nice to hear, "You think she will be part of the group of available dwarrowdams coming from the Iron Hills?"

"Oh if she thought she could win Fili back now that he has a kingdom to his name she would be the first one at the gate," he said in a whisper, sleep close to taking him, "Wait what?! Did you say there are available 'dams coming from the Iron Hills?"

He started laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Dìs said she wanted to try to build a court of ladies here in Erebor." I paused realizing why he found this so comical, "I'm going to be meeting some of these women you've had trysts with aren't I?"

I signed putting my head in my hands, I had played with fire and now I was getting burned.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I am a horrible person, I did not mean to leave you hanging for so long, forgive me.

I realize that cannon would have called for distance to be measured in leagues but for ease of my writing I converted to miles.

Elanor- a small star-shaped yellow flower, whose name means 'sun-star' in Sindarin

Kili POV

My head felt like it was going to explode when I awoke. Tauriel must have been up for some time since her hair was wet from bathing and she was dressed for the day. She made me a tonic and forced me to take down two glasses of water before my mother knocked on the door. She bustled in with clothes in her arms, hanging them on a hook by the armoire.

"How is the younger of my sons faring this lovely morning?" She sang as she assessed my state, "It appears your dawn damage is worse than Fili's."

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee," I protested.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the ladies in my life were far too awake for me at the moment.

"Coffee and a very late breakfast will be here in a moment, we need to leave for Dale before lunch," she disappeared into the bathroom and started the tub, "It's important the royal family look perfect."

"Even if we don't feel perfect?" I joked as I lay back down in bed, "why is the sun so bright?"

Tauriel snickered at my discomfort.

"Up!" Dìs pulled the blankets off my bed, then pulled the pillows from under me, "you need to wash, you smell like a bar!"

I made my way to the bathroom and bathed as quickly as I could, wincing if I moved my head too swiftly. The dull throbbing was making me curse my excessive merriment from the previous night. By the time I came out, the tonic had started to take effect and the ache dulled significantly. The food had arrived while I was bathing, so I beelined for the coffee and chugged my first cup down. While pouring myself another I over heard my mother let out an expletive. She had Tauriel sitting on the floor so she could reach to braid her hair. I tsked her as I walked to them both, sipping from my mug.

Dìs gave me a warning look, "It's so soft it slips from your fingers, however do you manage to braid it yourself dear?"

"I don't, for formal events I often leave my hair down straight," Tauriel sighed, "you don't have to style it, if it's too much trouble."

"No, now I'm determined," Dìs lifted her chin a bit higher in resolve.

I shook my head at her obstinance, a trait that ran strong in our family. I made my way back to the table to pick at breakfast. I saw my elf eyeing the table of food so I picked out a pastry and brought it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly but her eyes seemed filled with mischief.

I was wishing we were alone in the room when my mother began to speak, "You should go see if your brother needs help."

Before being politely kicked out of my room, I grabbed a couple pastries and finished off my coffee. Feeling much better, I made my way across the royal suites to Fili's room. Several knocks at the door without a response had me pushing through the door, seeing him still in bed.

"Go away, mother has already woken me." Fili murmured from under a pile of furs.

"Sorry brother, I have to get you dressed and presentable," I attempted to pull of the blankets but he quickly pulled them back, "Fili! There is a young lady who is waiting for you in Dale. Don't forget you must walk the whole way."

Fili sighed and sat up, glaring, "I hate you."

"No you don't," I smiled, pulling a flask of liquor out of my pocket "You love me."

The two of us took the edge off our hangovers and finished getting ready. By the time Dìs and Tauriel knocked on Fili's door, the two of us were dressed and we looked great. Mother had chosen fine black linens stitched with silver threading, new blackened leathers with etched details and new Durin blue cloaks lined with light colored fur. The clasps on the cloak were dwarven made from onyx and polished to a shiny black that matched the sheen in our clothes. My mother looked lovely in a blue gown, her hair was braided high with a dwarven circlet and a small diamond collar, but seeing Tauriel made my heart stop. She was wearing light purple satin gown that made her skin look like cream. Somehow, I found myself right in front of her, bowing while kissing her hand.

"My lady, you are a vision," I told her, my voice raspy from the effect she had on me, "and I see mom found you some jewels to wear as well."

I held up the hand I was kissing to see a two inch sapphire cuff on her wrist. There were thousands of more impressive jewel pieces in the treasure rooms, this was probably more excessive than she would desire to wear. Still I smiled at the satisfaction of spoiling her in this way.

"Your mother insisted," she adjusted the piece on her wrist, "it's only being borrowed."

Dìs rolled her eyes at her last comment, mumbling in response, "Only because she wouldn't allow me give it to her. Here, you'll want to match with the rest of us."

"The cloaks you ordered!" Tauriel exclaimed taking the exquisite bundle from the dwarven woman's hands. She pulled it on and pressed the soft fur lining of the hood to her cheek, "We all have one? Thank you Dìs, they are lovely."

"I told you to get used to the finery, there will be plenty of it," my mother brushed her off, "now let's get going, your walk to Dale will be long."

Dwalin and Balin approached us as we arrived at the entrance to the a stables.

Our new Captain of Royal Guard spoke, "We are going to keep the guard light, if you sense any trouble stick close to one another. I don't like it but we don't know who can be trusted yet."

"The crowds will be heavy so a light guard should be beneficial," Balin added after his brother spoke. He looked at Kili and Fili very seriously, "I expect both of you to be on alert."

"Come now Balin," Fili slapped the old dwarf on the back, "Are you doubting our fighting skills already? The more ale, the better my aim."

Fili and I sniggered at the teasing while Balin grimaced, very unamused.

The old dwarf turned to Dwalin, "Good luck protecting the sons of Durin... You're going to need it."

Dwalin rolled his eyes and started to head out of the mountain, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Bofur and Gorek were waiting outside with saddled rams. The two with Dwalin made up our guard for the coronation. Each royal member was also soldier trained, should anyone attack, we would not make it an easy fight. Dwalin rode ahead with my mom, while Bofur and Gorek trailed behind us both. They each had an extra ram tied to their own in case we needed a quick escape. I tried to insist Tauriel ride to Dale but she refused, wanting to walk with Fili and I. The road from Erebor was quiet, many of the other dwarves would travel later in the day for the festivities that night. Fili's movements were much improved, a slight limp that did not slow our travels too much. Gorek and my brother entertained Tauriel with stories from the Blue Mountains, most of the tales included funny or embarrassing information about my youth.

"Remember the time we caused Lady Frótha to faint?" Fili blurted out causing all of us to laugh.

Tauriel smiled wide with interest, "This sounds like a story worth hearing."

"It is," Fili chortled, "There's a massive fountain that runs through one of the grand meeting rooms back home. No one ever used the room. It was a hot summer day after a long session of blades and blocking training with Dwalin."

Gorek chimed in, "My arms are sore just thinking about that day."

"Fili dared me to take a dip in the water," I told her as my cheeks grew red.

"I remember it being your idea!" Fili defended, "it was so hot out, even the mountain was boiling. A swim in an empty room sounded like an infallible plan."

I shook my head grinning, "At any rate the three of us ended up splashing in the water until the good lady barged in. Screaming and yelling at the three of us while we tried to run away."

Fili, Gorek, and Bofur were crying laughing, Tauriel smiled and shook her head at the retelling.

"She took one look at the three of us, bare as babes and she keeled over," I told my elleth, "You probably had to be there."

"Not true," Bofur chimed in, "I heard about it later and I still find the tale hilarious... That old bag wasn't pleasant to anyone."

Fili breathlessly added between laughs, "She just... She just fell over!"

Gorek wiped tears from his face, "She always winked at me after that little event. Made me supremely uncomfortable."

"Aye," I agreed, "the crazy old crone could make anyone uncomfortable."

"Gah!" Fili tripped, falling to the ground and grabbing his leg, "How much further to Dale?"

"Only about another mile, we are almost to the gate," My elf told him, attempting to check his leg only to be waved off.

"How do you know a mile?" Fili demanded, a bit ornery from the soreness of walking.

"Well, my eye sight is accurate to just over 20 miles," she told him softly, trying to lighten his sour demeanor, "and I have traveled this path before, I remember the trees here."

"We can stop for a bit, brother," I came over to his side and touched his shoulder.

"He doesn't want to stop," Tauriel smiled, "I can clearly make out a lovely brown haired lass, standing in wait at that gate tower ahead of us."

Fili perked up and tried to strain his eyes to see what Tauriel saw, "You can see that?"

Tauriel having lost some patience with the dwarf, gave him a cautionary look, "She is wearing a blue dress and yellow ribbon in her hair."

Fili stood to brush himself off and continued on a bit faster, unable to hide a more prominent limp in his gait.

Tauriel and I exchanged amused looks and followed behind. With Fili's new, more enthusiastic pace, we made it to Dale in no time at all. A lovely lass was indeed waiting for our party at the gate. Just as Tauriel had said, she was in a blue gown and brown fur lined cloak, complete with the thin yellow ribbon woven into a high braided bun.

Sigrid curtsied low to Fili and Kili as the party entered the inner courtyard.

"My lady, you should know Dwarven protocol does not dictate bowing to the heirs apparent unless at formal affairs," Tauriel laughed as she embraced her friend, "You look lovely my dear!"

"As do you!" Sigrid exclaimed looking my elf up a down, "I don't know if it's you or that dress, but you are absolutely radiant. It is strange, I am still trying to figure out how to be a princess."

"Well you certainly look the part." Fili blurted out.

Both women smiled at the now, very embarrassed dwarf, as Bofur and Gorek took care of the rams. The ladies shared a few of the more confusing and finer points of court behavior, as they made their way through the city arm in arm.

Fili and I made a joke of their actions by also walking arm in arm behind them cackling like hens.

"Come now," Bofur said as he put his arms around our shoulders, squeezing between us "You know you're just jealous you are not taking a turn around Dale with those lovely ladies."

"Talking royal protocol?" I said, "no thank you."

"Why would Tauriel know anything about it?" Gorek asked, almost to himself.

"She grew up as Thranduil's charge, raised like a princess next to his son," Fili told him, "I wonder how the elven King will react to seeing her again."

I grimaced at the thought, leaving my brother's question unanswered. The last day Tauriel had spoken to the elven King, he had banished her, broke her bow, threatening her life at knife point, and then left her in tears after delivering a cryptic response about 'real love' before abandoning her in a war riddled fortress. While my elleth swears he was alway very loving with her, I found it hard to imagine his actions as that of an angry father. I picture him as the cold and unmerciful king, who threw my kin into jail and demanded jewels in exchange for freedom.

I tried to shake off the unsettling thoughts as we made our way up to the higher class tier of the city. My mother & Dwalin were waiting for our arrival at Bard's home. The estate was rather modest for a King, but his reasons for not restoring the castle at this time were admirable. Sigrid gave us a tour and a housemaid served lunch in the dining room. The maid's name was Elanor, the flower for which she was named probably suited her well in her youth. The woman's long blonde hair was streaked with silvery white and a pretty face shone through the creases added by time. If I had not known the family before today I could have mistaken the woman for a grandmother, the way she tended to the family and her demeanor made her seem as if she had been a fixture in the family for some time.

After the meal, Elanor ushered the family out the door so they would not be late. She then escorted us through the city to a large outdoor market that had been cleared and decorated for the event, the open space looked magnificent. The humans were bundled in heavy coats and despite the cold weather, they seemed in high spirits. Elanor directed us to stand closest to the stage at the other end of the courtyard. Once we got to our place, we saw the elven envoy directly across from us. All of them stared at Tauriel with cold indifference as we approached, Thranduil's face revealed a touch of anger while Legolas looked almost amused.

Tauriel had been speaking with my mother when she noticed her pseudo father nearby, she immediately came to my side searching for my hand.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, pulling her close to my side a bit possessively.

"No." Her face was determined and she held her head high, "I do not regret my actions, I only hope he will be able to forgive them."

I smiled widely at my love, "Well good, cause if that wood sprite tries anything, I'll shave off every last hair on his head."

She tried to remain serious, but my jest caused her lips to spread into a grin. I turned to her holding her face in my hands.

"You realize he heard that, right?" She whispered as she pressed her forehead to mine.

Uncaring, I kissed each dimple on the sides of her mouth and then whispered in her ear, "amrâlimê."


	21. Chapter 21

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 21/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Figrid shippers rejoice!/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sigrid's POV/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I had to fight the urge to go running into his arms the moment he came into view. Honestly, I had to resist running out the city towards Erebor the moment I saw the little dots traveling down the plain from my balcony. My heart already felt fully committed and the suspense of not knowing his feelings was torture. I knew he fancied me but the lack of time spent together, coupled with the distance made me feel like a foolish school girl. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I hated it. I was so distracted by his/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" regal blue eyes staring through my soul, that I curtsied low to break the eye contact. I was nervous enough about my new position, I didn't need to be worried about making myself look daft. /spanTauriel was glowing, a life in the mountain was suiting her well. I embraced my friend trying hard to keep my mind, and eyes, off Fili. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tauriel gave me a few tips on the more complicated rules of court while we walked towards my home. We could hear the boys making some sort of a fuss behind us, but Tauriel just rolled her eyes and we continued on./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She was rattling off rules to help me with the day's events, "... Remember to be careful with the elves in the envoy, all of them will be from the court in Greenwood. So if they offer to escort you or dance, be sure to only touch them with your fingertips. It would be considered improper if you took an arm, maybe best you just politely decline until you're comfortable..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I silently tried to remember everything she told me as we made our way into the estate. Dìsspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Dwalin were already waiting in the lounge with my family. I insisted my friends get a tour of our home, the artistry of the interior was certainly a sight to see./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sigrid," Tauriel gasped, "the work in this home is unlike anything I have seen. Even Mirkwood's halls are not so ornate."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She touched an etched wall in Bain's room that was filled with tiny crossed leaf crests, painted in golds, reds, and greens. Last we entered my room, not nearly as colorful or elaborate as the others. The room had white stone walls with wood accents along the door ways. The molding and trusses were designed with a simpler theme. White flowers with golden vines weaved together in a continuous line. The balcony was the appeal to the room and each person commented on the view when they saw it. The wind whipped up the loose strands of my hair as I gazed out into the plain, when I felt a hand embrace the small of my back./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you nervous?" Fili asked gently tracing his fingers softly along the curve of my spine, "your life has changed so much since the dragon, today will be another big change."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked around and realized the others were gone, we were alone./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Very nervous," I turned to look at him, his hair was a soft wavy gold and the braids in his hair were smooth and perfect. As if in a daze I reached to caress the braid by his mouth, running my fingers down to the bead, "very nervous."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Fili let out a shaky breath as his body shuttered from the touch, the shock of his reaction brought me back to reality. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm sorry," I looked down at my feet embarrassed, "I didn't mean to do that."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He pulled me into his arms and brushed his fingers under my chin to bring my gaze to his face, "Don't be sorry, dwarves and their hair."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I had no idea what that meant but I was too concerned with his closeness to think much of it. I hesitated slightly before closing the gap to his lips, in a soft but passionate kiss. Pulling away much faster than I wanted to, anyone could walk in on us alone in my room. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We will be missed." I held his hand as I pulled him behind me./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When we reached the final stairwell he pushed me into the wall and kissed me once again. At first this kiss was confident and purposeful, but it followed with much more delicate sweet kisses across my lips. span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He may have been shorter than me by a few inches but his strength was surprising and his body felt solid, pressed up against me. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He pulled away smirking, eyes dark with playful emotion, "we will be missed." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He walked down from the stairwell and into the dining room, leaving me holding on to the wall for balance as I attempted to recover from his passionate attention./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As soon as I made my way into the dining room, span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Elanor started serving lunch. My father had avoided having a household staff for as long as he could. With his older children requiring more time doing stately business, it was no longer a feasible request. Tilda had essentially chosen Elanor before da even knew he was going to need a housemaid. Elanor had been one of the midwives in Laketown when we were born, the older woman and my mother had been close before her passing. She was always kind to us, checking in over time, and making little trinkets for us to have. It only seemed fitting that she be watching over us now caring for our home. The dwarves tried to make small conversation during lunch, but my head was swimming with inappropriate thoughts. Most of which concerned a blonde dwarf, sitting two seats away from me. Before I knew it, I was walking down the cobbled streets to the city common hall. Bain/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);", Tilda, and I looked out onto the large courtyard where the coronation would take place in a short time. Banners and wreaths adorned every open space and the people were all in jovial spirits. I could hear soft songs playing and see a few people starting to dance in preemptive celebration. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The air was chilly, with temperatures starting to drop with the sun. Inhabitants had already started to light bonfires around the area for warmth and light. Heavenly aromas were wafting from the kitchen in the hall and workers were rolling out an exorbitant amount of ale, wine, and whiskey./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now children," My father came over and brought us all in to a tight circle, "I know much in our lives have changed, you have become leaders to our people, and you have all made me a very proud father."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We love you da," Bain embraced him, as my father playfully cuffed his ear./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tilda squealed excitedly, "I always knew I was a princess!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Da looked to me as I took in an exaggerated deep breath, exhaling slowly, "I think I might be the only one who is as nervous about this as you."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bard laughed heartily and kissed my forehead, "You may be the spitting image of your mother but in spirit, you take after me."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nothing to be nervous about my friend, you are a natural leader. Ruling the city of Dale runs in your blood," Gandalf spoke, having arrived just in time to lead the coronation ceremony./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We were getting worried you wouldn't turn up," my father teased the wizard./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nonsense!" span style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gandalf protested, muttering /spanspan style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"the rest while exiting the hall,/span "A span style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The ceremony went by surprisingly fast. Before I knew it the newly crowned sovereign of Dale, had crowned Bain/spanspan style="text-indent: -30px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" as his successor and was getting ready to crown me a princess. I closed my eyes to curb my anxiety, counting out my breaths so I didn't hyperventilate. The gold circlet felt cold as it was placed upon my brow. I opened my eyes to see my father smiling wide at me before he moved to Tilda. The crowd cheered loud a moment later and music kicked up, cueing the start of the festivities. It seemed every semi important person felt the need to greet my father and introduce eligible ladies and gentleman with the intention of making a match. Each suitor was worse than the next and I squeeze my da's hand to indicate my uneasiness with the whole ordeal. By gods, I had been a princess for less than 30 minutes and I already hated it./span/div 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wow, writing Legolas' POV was really hard for me... I know the interaction between him & Tauriel is painfully unfulfilling (short) but there is way more in the near future, hang tight guys.

Muindor- Sindarin for dear brother  
Muinthel- Sindarin for dear sister

Adar- Sindarin for father

Fili's POV

A reverent silence filled Dale during the ceremony. The words Gandalf and Bard spoke, rang throughout the city and when it was over everyone vehemently cheered. Drink and merriment was found in every direction you turned. The people danced, children played in the streets, and the smell of food from the hall was wafting into the courtyard. This was a much needed distraction from the devastation experienced recently and all in attendance took the opportunity to forget, at least for one night. The elves seemed to be keeping a respectful distance from us. Surely by now they have been informed of Tauriel's engagement to Kili. Her new position of importance to our family made things a bit tricky, diplomatically speaking. I tried to engage familiar faces around me but I was only interested in one face. Sigrid was trapped behind a long line of men from other cities wishing to pay homage to the new king of Dale.

I nudged my brother and spoke low into his ear, "You think her father would be mad if I stole her away for a dance?"

Kili took a large gulp of ale before he spoke, "It's quite possible you are the best marriage prospect here tonight... So perhaps not."

My chest tightened at his words, it had not occurred to me that I would have to compete for her attention, "Maybe we should congratulate them now, eh?"

Kili nodded to me with a knowing look and immediately made his way to Bard, pulling his fiancé with him. I kept close behind the pair, watching the humans angry expressions as we cut to the front. I had to admit, my brother's shameless break from procedure was both amusing and admirable.

Bard laughed as we all bowed to the new king. Kili exchanged the necessary pleasantries, giving me the chance to steal Sigrid away.

I gave her my most charming look and offered her my hand, "Dance?"

She checked to see if she could make her escape, thankfully, her father was being distracted by elegant words from Tauriel.

The new princess quickly accepted, "Please!"

I attempted to sweep her into the crowd, but my bum leg made everything rather difficult. Each limping step got her to smile wider and every twirl rewarded me with her sparkling giggle. By the time the song ended, we were more dizzy from laughing than actual dancing. I had to hold her waist to steady myself. The energy radiating from her was palpable and the close proximity in such a public place was maddening. Desperate to break up the emotions I was feeling, I offered her a drink.

She nodded her head silently, moving away from the dancing. With drinks in hand, she lead me to a quieter section of the courtyard. She set her drink aside and started to warm her hands by a fire nearby. Her crown was clearly elvish made, a delicate and simple circlet of gold. The fire cast a euphoric light onto her skin and her eyes smoldered like embers. She was so beautiful in that moment, I hardly believed she was real. Her brows were suddenly knit together in doubt, her internal debate clear in her expression.

I watched her for some time before she spoke, "Fili, what are we doing? Your mother does not approve the match. It would be devastating to our kingdoms to drive a wedge like this between them."

I suddenly felt very selfish. Fili the dwarf would spend every last breath worshipping her, but I was not just any dwarf. I was a prince of Erebor. A prince whose expectations were to marry a high born dwarrowdam. To sire pure Dwarven heirs. The thought of pure Dwarven heirs made my stomach turn, why should it matter?

I shook off my thoughts as she asked me again, her expression looked as defeated as I felt, "Fili? What are we doing?"

I stood as close to her as I could, I didn't want prying eyes to see anything more than they should, "I'm torturing myself."

Sigrid immediately took offense, "Being with me is torture?"

"No" I stammered, "that's not what I meant. I-I'm sorry, I'm a fool."

"Well... what do you mean?" she crossed her arms, demanding an answer.

Her lips pouted just a bit and her cheeks were flushed with anger, making her look absolutely adorable.

I wanted to laugh, but I was a little afraid of her reaction, "Sigrid...I'm... I'm falling in love with you."

Her face bore a surprised expression as I chuckled to myself. I had not intended to say that, but the words were as true as they had left my lips.

She cracked a small smile, still unsure, "But your mother? Your people?"

"Don't worry about that now," I told her, shaking my head, "let's just enjoy, we will see where we can take this."

I was not entirely sure what I could negotiate with Dìs and Balin, there were so many variables to work out. Was an alliance to Dale a strong enough reason for the union? Would her father be amenable to a Dwarven match? Would our people accept her as a queen if anything happened to Thorin? Kili's worry for Tauriel was immense, could I subject Sigrid to that kind of treatment? Could I live with myself if I did?

I drained the last of the ale in my cup and placed it on the ground. In an attempt to push the bad thoughts away, I pulled her in to me closer. The bonfire blazed brightly, but the warmth this beauty beside me emanated was heaven. Whatever we had in store for the future, I wanted to enjoy this moment.

Legolas' POV

My father had given us all strict instruction not to speak to, or engage Tauriel during this event. Her transgressions against the Greenwood were serious and in order to negotiate for the gems, it was best not to chance any insult. I had zero intention of placating this ridiculous rule. Tauriel was my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sibling. The past week without her at Mirkwood was gloomy at best. Thranduil loved Tauriel like a daughter, favoring her to a fault. Unfortunately, her disobedience made banishment unavoidable. To many in the kingdom, his cool demeanor would make it seem as if her absence meant nothing. I knew him well enough to see past the facade, his heartbreak was obvious and he mourned for her everyday. When news of her engagement came, he isolated himself to his room, refusing all food and visitors. I worried if her impending marriage was the last straw breaking their already strained relationship.

I watched where Tauriel and Kili went with stealth, waiting for them to enter an area my father could not see us speak. She seemed changed since I last saw her, which seemed silly it had only been a week. Those that remained at Erebor after the battle, were grateful for her healing skill and she was insistent she stay by Kili's side. I hated leaving her within those unfamiliar stone walls, but it seemed safe enough then. Being in Dale surrounded by dwarves this short time had only heightened my fears for Tauriel. The snide remarks made to our envoy alone, were rooted in pure hatred. I can only imagine the scrutiny she was under as Kili's bride.

The dark haired archer pulled her into the dancing crowd despite her protests, forcing me to make myself look inconspicuous. I quickly found another elf from our envoy standing by a wine cask, which gave me the perfect opportunity to fake a conversation. I believe his name was Edrahin, a son to one of the high elves. He wore a bored expression and seemed to be too involved in drink to converse with anyone, which served my purposes perfectly. Scanning the area revealed no sign of my father, so I focused my hearing to see if he was near. I asked Edrahin how he was enjoying the party just so I could maintain my rouse.

Instead of hearing my father voice, another conversation piqued my interest. "It seems my daughter is quite taken with your son." It was Bard, who was he speaking too? Just then Sigrid came up dancing a few feet away, her partner was a different dwarf prince than the one I was following. "I believe a strong alliance between the two cities could be beneficial." Dìs! Interesting... Could this be she approves of the match? What is it with these boys and women not of their race?

Despite my amusement in eavesdropping, I saw Tauriel and Kili exit the other side of the courtyard. Quickly excusing myself, I made my way to follow them. I felt a little guilty intruding, they were probably trying to get away to be alone. I just wasn't sure I would ever get another chance.

When the pair had made it a safe distance from the celebrations I softly spoke, " _Muinthel_."

She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to face me. Her dwarf immediately took a defensive position beside her, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I was wondering when you would say hello," Tauriel smiled, "you have been following for some time."

Kili shifted nervously by her side, trying to determine if I was a friend or foe.

"I only wished to congratulate you on your engagement," I smiled trying to ease the dwarf's anxiety, "I am not sure if the king will allow me to attend the wedding."

Tauriel placed her hand on Kili's shoulder, he looked at her questioningly and she nodded slightly causing him to relax his shoulders.

She closed the distance between us and embraced me tightly, "Thank you _Muindor_. As much as it pains me, I understand if you can not be in attendance on my wedding day."

"You seem so different," I held her away from me to look a her again, "How have you been?"

"I am well," Tauriel glanced at Kili smiling, "I am happy."

I knew her well enough to know she was hiding something but I didn't have time to press her about it, "I'm sorry, _Adar_ has forbidden anyone to speak with you, I have to go."

She nodded sadly as she touched her hand to her heart. I returned the elvish gesture, it was not easy leaving my longest friend to her new life. I silently hoped I would see her again soon. I made my way back to the festivities, eager to find my father. I had not seen the elven king since the end of the coronation. I scanned the area several times when suddenly my keen ears heard a high pitched scream, it had come from the direction Tauriel was. The men and dwarves continued on in their celebrations, having heard nothing over their music and merriment. I made a swift pursuit to the direction of the scream, dreading the absolute worst.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tauriel POV

Kili had been attacked from behind, taking the hilt of the sword to his head. I heard them coming but mistook them for partygoers until it was too late. One of them tried to put a sword to my throat but I dodged to the the side, relieving him of his weapon and then thrusting the sharp end into his side. I turned to take on the others before stopping dead in my tracks.

"That's right lady harlot," a dwarf with a long black beard had a knife at Kili's throat, "you'll be a good bitch now... if you want him to live."

I focused my hearing to listen for Kili, his breathing was slow and steady, thankfully he was just unconscious. The dwarrow threatening Kili's life was sneering up at me in distaste. I didn't believe he would harm the prince willingly, but I wasn't chancing it. Once Kili woke he would scour the countryside looking for me, I just had to bide my time until rescue.

"Skudd is dead!" a younger dwarf with red hair and and elaborately braided beard exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shut up Arik," the black bearded dwarf chided, he seemed to be the leader of the group, "we can not stop now, we have to finish this. Krung tie her wrists."

A tall thuggish brute with a shaved head and long beard came over to me as I held out my hands. I was still taller than the dwarrow, but for the race he seemed the kind of guy you wouldn't want to cross. He was wider than Dwalin and the tattoos on his face made him look unworldly. To my dismay he held open a leather vise with blades around the interior.

"Know what this is she-bitch?" Krung playfully asked, clearly wanting to maximize my terror.

I had seen these contraptions before on orcs killed within the borders of Mirkwood. The intention of such devices was to incapacitate elves by disrupting the healing process. I set my chin, bracing myself for the pain as I glared at the dwarf. He laughed while he secured the restraints and I did my best to be brave. Last thing I wanted was to show pain or fear to these monsters.

As he tightened vice for a second time he whispered in my ear, "this is your new collar you elven scrum."

The jarring motion was completely unnecessary and I could feel the blood drip down my finger tips. When he tightened the vise a third time, I could no longer steel my emotions. My entire body shook under the pain and I cried out. Satisfied, he tossed me over the back of a ram and the group sped out the city gates. I jostled painfully over the back of the beast, with every movement the bindings rubbed deeper causing my eyes to tear. I shook off the discomfort and tried to watch my surroundings. If I was able to get away, I would need to know where I was and how to get back. Five more dwarves joined the group shortly after reaching the plain. It seemed we were heading back to Erebor. Why would we go back there? There was little time to process as we arrived at the gates. They quickly tied me to a pole and laid out bundles of kindling. I had been fully convinced of rescue up until the moment a dwarf started to pour tar around the area. Panic set in, they were not going to hold me ransom and the window in which to be rescued was closing fast.

Krung took the razor binding off my wrists, chucking to himself, "Don't want to burn this, I want to use it again."

I strained against the ropes that held me tight, but there were no points of weakness. The cold reality hit fast, I was going to die. My heart broke as I thought about Kili, I couldn't even begin to imagine the depth of his agony.

"Ah the elf whore," The black bearded dwarf came toward me with torch in hand, "Your spell on the Durin family can not withstand the fire."

I tried to brace myself for the kind of death I was about to receive. Demise by fire when one's body rapidly heals, would not only take longer, but would also be very painful. Of all the horrible things I faced in my life, I never felt the gripping fear that took hold now. The tears welled up and it became hard to breathe, I knew I would not be brave enough to die silently, my screams would echo off the base of this mountain to be heard at the borders of Mirkwood.

"Just do it already Kragg!" Krung called out from the darkness.

Defeated, I silently said a prayer for my little one as the tears slid down my face. I closed my eyes to find a moment of peace when I heard a ram in the distance, it was coming in fast. A few dwarves heard it as well, the sound of weapons unsheathing meant they were headed towards the rider. When I opened my eyes I saw Kragg still holding the torch but an arrow was punctured through his neck. He dropped to his knees and the torch fell from his hands, rolling away from the deadly nest from which I was perched.

Shock.

I looked on as Thranduil, Legolas and Dwalin made quick work of my kidnappers. Kili charged in a second later, his eyes blazing in fury. He looked so fierce in that moment that even the elven King stepped out of his way. I was so relieved to see him, all I could do was let out a body racking sob.

Kili POV

The peacefulness of the dark was lulling me into a deeper sleep. So heavy was the desire for rest, that I barely responded to the trembling sensation I felt. I edged slowly back into consciousness as the movement became more urgent. The sudden sound of high pitched ringing in my ears, brought me a step closer to an awareness I was grasping for. So loud at first, but slowly waning to a low hum. My mind began to register more of the world outside, as I became cognizant of frenzied speaking nearby.

"He is in pursuit of them now."

Is someone shaking me?

"Did he kill this one?"

As I slipped further into the present, I sensed a severe throbbing in my head.

"N-No, that one she took down."

My eyes popped open and I looked around in confusion. My vision was blurred with black and white splotches causing me to blink forcefully until my sight was cleared.

My hand searched for the source of pain in my head, "what happened?"

"Kili! Thank Mahal!" Gorek was leaning over me, both hands on my shoulders trying to wake me, "They hit you so hard, I was worried they cracked open your skull."

Legolas spoke with a calm but urgent tone, "I will go get the guard, we must follow."

The elf stood over Gorek watching me, but quickly made his way back to the direction of the party. I tried desperately to piece together what had happened, but my mind was racked with pain and my thoughts were jumbled. It seemed forever before I could manifest a coherent thought.

What happened before I was knocked out? Legolas... Legolas was here... Then Tauriel was distraught about her friend... I was comforting her, then nothing... That's the last thing I remember.

Incensed by fear, I grabbed Gorek's shirt, "Where is she?"

"Th-they took her Kili. Before I could get to you the elven King... He... He... I don't know where he came from..." Gorek sounded bewildered as he spoke, "He jumped down and just... he just followed after them."

I looked at the body on the ground nearby and my heart fell, the garb was clearly Dwarven.

"Are you telling me Thranduil enlisted dwarves to kidnap Tauriel?" I could hardly make sense of what Gorek was saying.

"No," he corrected me, "It seems the king was trying to save her."

Holy shit!

This revelation seemed to jog my senses, I had to get to the stables fast. I had to hope beyond hope I could still track them. With little regard for my injury, I took two steps and fell completely off balance.

"By gods man," Gorek came to my side, "You should see the head wound you've sustained, you can't go running after her now."

I started to curse the dwarf for his opinions about my health when Fili came limping towards us.

"Kili!" My brother kneeled by my side, "Legolas says dwarves did this?"

"Yes, I recognize this one here," Gorek nodded his chin in the direction of the slain attacker, "but I do not know his name."

The two helped me to a stand and I looked to Fili, the despair consuming my mind and soul displayed clearly all over my face.

Fili grimaced, "We have to get you to her,"

Gorek grunted in disapproval at Fili's words, but dutifully followed with expedience. The three made haste to the stables where Dìs and Bard were already waiting with two rams ready.

"Legolas says they are headed back to the mountain," my mother spoke hurriedly, "I don't know what their plan is but we must get there quickly, Dwalin and the elven guard are already ahead of us."

We saddled and tore out of the city, no time for goodbyes or explanations. The scenery around me blurred at the pace we kept, while my head swam with worst case scenarios. The scary reality of the situation filled me with blind fury and I kicked my ram into a sprinting charge as we rode the final stretch to Erebor. Two silver haired elves stood out in the moon light as the final moments of the skirmish played out at the gate. Dwalin dispatched the final attacker as I leapt off my ram growling. Engulfed by battle rage, my sword arm yearned to sever every body part they had left to them. Set to inflict my wrath I heard Tauriel cry out, it was the only thing in that moment that could pull me from my deadly trance. I found her tied to a wooden pole, with bundles of sticks around her feet. The sharp smell of pitch filled my nostrils as I made my way to cut her bindings.

"They were going to burn you," I whispered in pure disbelief.

She nearly fell into my arms as I helped her down. She was shaking uncontrollably and her expression was one of absolute terror. They were going to burn her at the gates of my kingdom. I suddenly felt nauseous, despite her position as my fiancé these dwarves hated elves so fiercely, they were inspired to such abhorrent acts. Her sleeves were shredded and bloodied but no marks remained. There was lots of talking going on but I couldn't register anything at the moment. Whether from head injury or pure adrenaline the only thing that mattered right then, was her.

"Kili you're bleeding."

"What?"

Tauriel pulled away to look at me, clearly she needed to distract herself from what just transpired, "you're bleeding."

"It's nothing," I pulled her back into a tight embrace, "are you alright, is... Are you alright?"

She shook her head yes, "All is well, I think you need stitches though."

She inspected the wound on my head causing me to flinch even at her gentle touch.

"Please, I insist you stay as honored guests," I could hear Dìs speak with authority, "we can never repay you for keeping my near daughter safe."

I didn't want to let go of Tauriel but this had to be done.

I rose to my feet, bowing low to the elf, "Thranduil, King of the Greenwood, I am forever in your debt."

He tilted his head, seemingly amused by my actions, "very well, we shall stay here for the night."

Thranduil dispatched two elves to Dale, their task to inform the emissary of their plans to stay at Erebor. So plagued by the events that transpired, I hardly noticed making it to the healing hall. Òin quickly fixed me up and sent me to my suite. Upon entering the lounge I saw elven guards posted at two of the rooms and my mother waiting in front of my own.

She looked up when the heavy doors closed to the lounge and ran to embrace me, "I'm fine mom."

"I know you're fine," she whispered, "It's her I'm worried about."

I could not reply to her remark. After tonight's events I seriously doubted the safety of the mountain and the headache I had made it impossible for me to formulate any solutions. I needed something else to talk about, "The elves are staying up here?"

"Yes," she sighed, "the beds are large enough to accommodate their height and I figured having the extra security on hand, wouldn't be a bad idea. Dwalin's guards posted at the gate were in on the plan, I don't know who we can trust now. The stake will be destroyed and the bodies moved inside the mountain."

I shook my head at her, unable to find the words.

"I sent extra dwarves to Dale, Fili over did it with his leg." She went on, "Your brother should have never pushed so hard to go tonight."

"We will have to discuss this tomorrow," I told her, "I just want to be with my wife."

"You're fiancé?" She corrected.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just want to be with Tauriel right now."

"Very well," she kissed my cheek, "I'll take care of everything tonight and I'll arrange for breakfast to be sent up to the lounge."

She whisked off with a very worried expression and I entered my room, closing the door to lean against it. Tauriel was already in her nightgown, holding herself and rocking slightly on the bed. The sight of her safe in my room caused me to exhale deeply, it felt as if I'd hardly taken a breath since I woke in Dale. I made my way to the bed, stripped off my clothes and held her in my arms. The actions of these radical dwarves had ripped away the imaginary veil of safety I'd once felt in these halls. They had attempted to rip away everything I held dear in my heart. She was my everything, her and the small babe in her womb. Killing them would have killed me. I wasn't sure how this terror would effect us in the coming days, but I knew that for now I was simply thankful she was alive, that she was here for me to hold. I curled up with my head at her waist, tracing soft circles below her belly button and humming a soothing song to our little one. Neither of us could speak about what had happened, it wasn't the time for that. What we needed in this moment was each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Gah! The worst writer's block ever when writing from the eleven King's point of view... Not only am I going over the Dale attack for the 3rd time(I swear it the last time) but there is so much to this part of the story. Every way I tried to write this portion it came off boring and rushed. I was in desperate need of some inspiration so I wrote chapter 25 hoping it would come, it hasn't. I am just going to push through and hope it is still enjoyable.

I nixed Jackson's version of Legolas' mother and decided to have her character help soften the Thranduil we see in the movie. It always seemed to me there must have been a lot of love between Tauriel and Thranduil. If there wasn't he wouldn't have promoted a young elf, then not killed her or demoted her at the first sign of 'disappointment'. I guess in my mind it played out like a teenaged daughter rebelling against her father's tough love, but in this case Tauriel's father is also her king. She is only permitted to say certain things or act a certain way in his presence. Either way if you use this backstory and rewatch scenes between them it adds so much angst it's maddening, but maybe it's just me and my love for this fic.

I also nixed a few lines between Thranduil & Tauriel when they speak of Legolas being 'fond of her' since in this fic they have already dated... I really really really want to flashback to a few scenes from the movie so I can rework them with my own spin but I'm not entirely sure where they might fit in.

Lalven- elm tree, the name I have assigned Thranduil's wife (more on her as we get further into the story)

fëa- eleven soul

Muindor- Sindarin for dear brother  
Muinthel- Sindarin for dear sister

Adar- Sindarin for father

Thranduil's POV

I had spent the entire time since the battle contemplating how our relationship had gotten so complicated, things were so much simpler when she was young. She was spirited and free with her affection, I was powerless to refuse it. I often found myself wandering into her quarters after a particularly horrible day, just to relish in one of her hugs and let her laughter melt my troubles away. She could brighten my mood in a way only a child could for a parent. She was lovely and tenacious, I tried hard not to spoil her but it was difficult for me to give her anything that would mark her a daughter in the eyes of the court.

Lalven's death was hard on everyone and later when Legolas asked for permission to court Tauriel, it changed everything. As much as I disapproved of the match, I could not deny my son's request. It would not be improper for Tauriel and Legolas to be together, but a Sindarin match for my son was a price paid to marry a wood elf. My choice to be with Lalven was highly unpopular. Had my father been around, he would have never allowed a Silvan queen. The high court would force a more favorable match for Legolas, regardless of my permission to court. They were not brother and sister but over time the lines had been blurred and I had to be careful not to treat them as such. Distancing myself from Tauriel was not only extremely awkward, but it was equally as heartbreaking. The further I pushed her away the more strained things became between us. In order for her to appear a worthy suitor in the eyes of the eleven court, I made her a captain. The promotion forced her to address me properly, leaving all familiarity behind. What had been done to appease the nobles, only served to create more arguments between us.

When their brief courtship ended, they seemed closer than ever. I sought to discourage her from trying to win Legolas back out of concern. Once a courtship ended the only way to start again was with a marriage and I feared the high court's ruling, should they love too deeply. Not only would my discouragement protect them from wagging tongues but it could have caused irreparable damage to their _fëa_. There was even a time I thought it would help to mend our broken father-daughter bond. By the time she left the borders of Greenwood, she had taken a path even I could not save her from. At every turn and every decision made, I sought to keep her protected. Whether from my own anger or from the Sindarin nobles who disapproved of her place in my family for centuries.

I often tried to remember how things were before she came of age. So much time spent in my study, Legolas and I editing documents away from the nagging politicians. He was extraordinarily gifted at reading the new laws and doctrines. Not only did he have a knack for seeing the flaws to reduce loopholes, but his refreshing and brilliant mind helped to shape a better kingdom for our age. Lalven and Tauriel would often paint or draw by the window, both over critical of their own work but fiercely encouraging of the other's skill. How I longed for those quiet moments again, just the family together. When we received word of her engagement, I knew she chose a life away from me. I knew I had to accept the loss of the daughter I once had.

When I saw her at the coronation, something had changed. The dusting of pink against her alabaster skin and something else... she seemed, aglow. It wasn't until the dwarven party was directly across from us that I was able to hear it, the twinkling of new life. The dwarf had defiled my daughter and gotten her with child. As the anger bubbled over, I desperately tried to school my expression. Tauriel moved to stand by the lecherous creature as he pulled her to him. Clearly an act of dominance, as if he knew he was unworthy of her affection. She held her head high, jutting out her chin. It took much on my part not to smile at a familiar defiance from her youth. The memory was darkened as soon as the mongrel called me a wood sprite, before kissing her salaciously.

I did my best to ignore them during the coronation but my eye drew back to her time and time again. The desire to have my daughter back was too compelling and by the time the ceremony was over, I found myself on the roof tops of the city so I could move unseen. My ruling forbade anyone to speak to her and now here I was cowering out of sight like a thief. Stealing glances at the baby I taught to walk, the little girl I used to comfort after nightmares, the child I watched blossom into a woman, a woman who would now become a mother herself.

The view from the rooftops was quite impressive, the fires lit up the edges of every over hang creating maze of flickering light. The glow zigzagged through town as the tiny sliver that remained of the sun stained the sky in hues of pink and purple.

I chuckled at my son, seems Legolas had the same idea I did. The attempt to hide his intentions would have fooled me had I not this birds-eye view. His feigned conversation with the insufferable Edrahin, was actually believable. Tauriel lead her vile admirer from the crowds as Legolas slipped out of view to follow. A few quick and calculated leaps had me silently moved into a better position to watch them interact.

Legolas' words stabbed at my already wounded heart, " _Muinthel_." His sister, my daughter. "I only wished to congratulate you on your engagement. I am not sure if the king will allow me to attend the wedding."

Tauriel placed her hand on Kili's shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes, speaking without words. The bond they had was a strong one, surprising considering he was a dwarf. She embraced my son tightly and whispered, "Thank you _Muindor_."

I closed my eyes as the anger quickly dissipated into despair. I sat down on the worn slate roof and held my head in my hands, my frustration reaching its limits. I wanted to wish her well, rejoice in her marriage, spoil my grandchildren. I was cursing my position as king and wishing certain events could be undone, when her scream pulled me from my wallowing. I stood frozen as a dwarf attacked it's prince, rendering him unconscious. Another made a poor attempt at Tauriel but her reflexes were much faster as she quickly ended it's life. She stopped her onslaught when a dwarf put a dagger at her prince's throat, the fear written on her face was nothing short of alarming. She was a battle tested warrior, fear was not an emotion she ever showed.

I tried to devise a plan, I was not supposed to be watching and she was banished from the kingdom, intervening could potentially have harsh political consequences. The dwarves spat insults at her as she submitted to being taken. When the razor bindings closed around her wrists, all reason went out the window. By the time the group kicked their beasts I was already jumping to mount the dead dwarf's ram.

Time seemed to speed up as I tore behind the group. They stopped to set up at the gates of Erebor, placing Tauriel on a stake to burn. I knew as I approached, I only had a small window of time before they engaged me in combat. I pulled back my bow string, aiming for the neck. The release saw the dwarf holding a torch, falling to his knees. In fluid movement, I unsheathed my sword jumping from the ram, spinning to cut down three of the attackers. Legolas appeared behind me taking on two dwarves while I fought back the others. The skirmish was over before the dwarven prince could charge in. He looked so menacing even I stepped out of his way. From what I knew of dwarven possessiveness, the level of terror he felt at her kidnapping would have made him a formidable combatant.

I wasn't sure how I would explain this to the nobles but I would figure something out. Legolas was speaking with a bald dwarf covered in tattoos as I placed my hand on his shoulder, " _I must commend you on staying away from Tauriel_."

He smiled, shoulders shaking from a silent laugh, " _I could say the same to you._ "

The princess Dìs approached us, she was just as regal as her grandfather, there was no mistaking her lineage, "Please, I insist you stay as honored guests. We can never repay you for keeping my near daughter safe."

Before I could respond the young object of my daughter's affection bowed low, "Thranduil, King of the Greenwood, I am forever in your debt."

I wanted to hate this dwarf prince, but everything about his declaration seemed genuine, "very well, we shall stay here for the night."

The princess arranged for us to room in the royal quarters, she admitted she needed extra men she could trust. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her. Not only was Erebor's king still incapacitated, but the newly regained kingdom was rife with political turmoil. Most of which was spurred by Tauriel's engagement to her son.

"I am happy to assist the line of Durin," the words passed my lips before I could consider the irony of it, "an alliance has been formed between our children, I would be happy to help secure her position as princess."

Dìs seemed to blanch at my reference to Tauriel but she quickly recovered, "We are in desperate need of people we can grant credence during this trying time. Please accept our hospitality, I would like to discuss the alliance when we are well rested."

I nodded to her in understanding, the hour was not late but much had happened, "I bid you goodnight."

Legolas followed me into my suite and waited patiently for me to dismiss my guards. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, being unable to find the words.

"Legolas, I can no longer pretend that she is not a part of our family," I told him, as I took off my blood stained cloak, "I will have to deal with the fallout of my actions to the nobles."

" _Adar_ ," Legolas stood shocked, a smile playing at the sides of his mouth.

"I need you to go to the Greenwood and have a hundred guards brought to Erebor." I placed my hands on both his shoulders, "I expect you to make haste, I do not want you to miss your sisters wedding."

Legolas embraced me tightly before leaving for his task. The family could never be whole without Lalven, but this was a step in the right direction.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Going to post these back to back, sorry it's short but I feel like I owe you guys some extra fluff

 _Mele en coiamin_ = love of my life

Tauriel POV

The telltale signs of morning came poking in through the skylights, washing the room with a golden glow. As the light consumed the darkness in the room, it also consumed the darkness I felt from the night before. I'd slept well, feeling very refreshed after the few hours I had rested. Kili was asleep on his stomach beside me, arms clutching the pillow and his jet black hair covering his eyes. I gently pushed it behind his ear and smiled at his blissfully relaxed face. I took a moment to quietly appreciate his physique. Skin slightly tanned and the muscles in his arms and back so defined, it could take all day to explore every line. My gaze followed down to his waist which was, disappointingly, wrapped up in sheets. An undeniable desire to touch him overwhelmed me and a sly smile spread across my face. I pulled off my nightgown and laid down on my side next to him. One arm was cradled under my head and the other slowly explored under the blanket. I began massaging my fingers in slow circles on his hip just above the sheet. Each circle I dipped lower and lower, working my way down until the bedding revealed a firm buttock. Without even opening his eyes he grabbed me, quickly shifting me around to face away from him. I let out a small squeak in surprise as he growled into my neck. His warm breath on the sensitive skin there caused my heartbeat to quicken. He thrust his hips into my backside revealing his firm excitement.

"Mmmm, good morning," I moaned, giddy from simply taking in the sight of his body.

"Indeed," he whispered before grazing his teeth on my ear lobe.

He ran his fingers along the side of my body, the act causing a natural reaction to fondle my own nipple. He let out a low satisfied grunt, being suddenly inspired by my touching. Placing his hand over mine and slowly moving them down between my legs. His hand went back up to trace the curve of my breast as I began to massage the area. I turned just enough to see his face as he watched me pleasure myself. His expression serious, a longing look of desire in his eyes. I became lost in the moment, tilting my head back and allowing myself to bring my body to the precipice of pleasure. When the warmth spread low within my belly I opened my eyes, grabbing his hand, and guiding him down to take over my work. My finger over his own, I moved it round and round before I dipped his hand slightly lower to feel the wetness there. He growled softly in my ear as he slid his finger back and forth between my clit and the slippery space below. Unable to control my reaction, I started to buck against his prurient ministrations. His eagerness to enter me was leaving a small wet spot against my back and I knew I was ready for him as well. I reached behind and adjusted his member as he easily slipped inside. He held me against him slowly moving in and out, while placing his hand on my clit to continue there. His hardened body cradling me from behind, was accompanied by intense pleasure within. I arched my low back, pressing my pelvis into him eagerly, showing an instinctual acceptance to everything he was doing. I began to moan his name softly and I turned my head to catch his mouth on mine, neither of us able to hold the kiss with the all the increased friction.

"You are so beautiful, you feel so amazing," he confessed in ragged breath, "I can no longer control myself."

His desperate disclosure spurred my ardor, bringing me closer to my own completion, "then you should loose control."

He growled loudly and thrust faster and deeper until the throbbing intensity multiplied between us. The initial spasm of his release had me crying out in a pleasure pain and each of his additional shudders, rewarded me with equal bliss. He kissed my neck sweetly as his hand caressed my belly. Both of us relishing in the closeness while we remained joined from our copulation.

"I just want to stay here forever with you," Kili nuzzled into my hair.

"Me too _Mele en coiamin_ ," I whispered snuggling further into his embrace, "me too."

His body tensed before he slowly spoke, "I want you to leave the mountain today, I will follow as soon as I can."

"What?" I turned my body to face him, my eyes drawn in confusion, "Leave the mountain?"

"Yes, I need to know you are safe," he stated, ignoring my obvious discomfort. His words were calm but his message firm, "I need to know you're both safe."

"Today?" at this point, I was holding back angry laughter.

He stared into my eyes with a worried crease in his brow, "Yes."

I wasn't sure if I was more upset that he suggested we leave or that he suggested we separate until he could meet me. How can it be safer if we are apart? I pulled a sheet around my body and got up to pace the room.

"With child and unmarried?" I spoke to him incredulously, "Where do think I could go to be safe? What town will accept me in this condition? If such a city exists, how do I even get there? What road do you suggest a lone, pregnant elleth travel? Perhaps I should risk capture on the path through Mirkwood? Or maybe it is better I freeze to death on the long journey around the forest?"

"Your jokes are unamusing," Kili grit his teeth, almost in pain at my morbid teasing.

"Winter is upon us Kili," I grabbed his arms and forced him to look me in the eyes, "How do we know it's not a worse situation on the road? What if these people follow us? And, if by some miracle I happen to survive the journey to this... mythical place, that welcomes strange elves heavy with child... How long do you really think I could hide that I carry a bastard heir of Erebor in my womb?" I managed to find my silky robe on the floor, so I angrily wrapped it around my body, "You are allowing fear to dictate poor solutions."

Kili shot back at me with terrified rage at my criticism, "They were going to make a public spectacle out of your burning on the footsteps of Erebor!"

The pain in his voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I knew this feeling, the fear of losing your love, "Kili, this is the reality of being who we are. You are a prince and I am Thranduil's charge, we will always be at risk for political attacks. Being soldiers means there will always be risk for battle and war. Our great love means we will always have to face bigotry. None of this is solved simply by running."

Kili looked away from me resigned from his argument, a single tear fell down his solemn face. My shock at this emotion had be back at his side pulling him into an embrace.

"You are right," he whispered into my hair, "I know you're right. I just can't resist the desire to take you someplace... Safer."

I looked at him seriously, any trace of crying was gone before it had even began. His face fixed in stone, like a hardened warrior.

"Erebor is safer," I kissed him lightly on the lips, "Here the threat is known and while we cannot trust many, we do have allies. Here you can give your child a name and family. Here we have food and shelter... And medical care."

He pulled me into his lap, holding his hand to the spot below my belly button for some time before he spoke, "You are so wise and I feel so foolish."

I laughed off the serious emotions with an unexpected mirth, "that comes with old age. You have also been very busy, I have had more time alone to think about such things."

He moved to his end table and pulled out a small velvet pouch to place it in my hands, "I meant to give this to you last night."

I pulled open the strings as I asked, "what is it?"

Kili smiled smugly, "another courting gift."

Inside the pouch was a set of earrings so simple, it seemed as if they were only held together by the gems it was made with. The front of the posts were blue sapphires brilliant enough to match my courting beads and a tear drop diamond hung suspended from the bottom. It seemed as if the drops were spinning from the host stones but upon closer inspection the gems were not moving at all it was just the light emanating from within them.

My heart stopped in my chest and my jaw dropped open as I looked at Kili, "Th-these are not the gems of Lasgalen?"

"They are," he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the pillows in a self-congratulatory way, "I did good, didn't I?"

I looked upon the flawless gems of light in my hand and a sense of pride swelled within me. White gems were a rare status symbol for only high born elves. To be able to wear the light on your person was an honor that I could have only dreamed of before this. Tears welled uncontrollably into my eyes and Kili looked a little dumbfounded at my reaction.

"I... I love them." I stammered, unsure where the rush of emotions had come from.

"Good," Kili smiled sitting up to push the courting braid behind my ear, "put them on."

I slipped each twinkling light onto my ear and held my head up high to show him, "How do I look?"

"Like a princess."


End file.
